A New Age In Naruto
by KrazeyCat
Summary: Naruto will gain a friend, find love, and begin an epic adventure. Main Parings Naruto x Ino x Female Kyuubi. OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai.
1. Prolog

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino. And OC x Female Haku x Temari. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

Also After Reading a few Reviews I will be working on adding "To not only add up coming Chapters, but to the first two that are already out"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prolog. **

12 Years Ago.

The Kyuubi had just been sealed into the newborn Naruto, and the Third standing next to the crib could just stare sadly at the baby thinking about the hard life that lay in wait for the boy.

Turning to the two year old boy next to him the Third said "you understand that you can't tell anyone anything about what has happened tonight".

The boy nodded and said "I understand Grandpa".

The Third and his Grandson both lost in thoughts about the trying times that were to come.

-v-

**7 Years Ago.**

Naruto curled up into a ball as the older boys continued to punch and kick him.

_"Why do they anyways go and make my life hell" _Naruto thought as he just tried to dull the pain.

Suddenly the kicks and punches stopped and Naruto heard a voice say "you should leave while you are still able to stand up by yourselves".

When Naruto looked he saw the boys gone and in their place a boy that looked to be slightly older then him.

The boy turns and holds out his hand to help Naruto to stand up.

The kid says "now that they are gone you should be fine I don't think they will be coming after you again".

"Why did you help me and not just join them?" Asked Naruto.

"Why would I join them?" The kid answers, "I can't stand to see people try and gang up on someone just because they feel like it".

"But why help me all the people in the village besides the old man seem to hate me" says Naruto as his eyes scan the area for any more people.

"Oh you mean the Third?" The boy says with a smile, "I don't see why anyone would not like you?"

"You wouldn't say that if you really knew everything about me" Naruto says sadly as he looks at the ground.

"What are you talking about" the boy says with another smile, "I can see that you need a friend my names Ken Kenshin nice to meet you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki".

"Well Naruto it's nice to meet you I hope we can be friends" Ken said and stuck out his hand.

"Yeah that would be nice" Naruto says as he shakes hands with Ken and allows a smile to creep up.

"Well I hope to see you again sometime soon though maybe not for a while as I have to go somewhere for a time" Ken says sadly.

"Yeah well it was nice to meet you at least, and thank you for helping me earlier" Naruto says.

"Anytime" Ken says as he moves off down the street.

-v-

Later at the Hokage tower the Third was going over papers when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" he says and smiles when his Grandson walk in.

"Well Ken what can I do for you today?" He asks of his black haired Grandson.

"I think that you need to take a move active role in protecting Naruto Grandpa".

"Really did something happen to him" the Third asks?

"I had to chase off a bunch of boys that were beating him up earlier, and it looks like the store owners won't let him buy any real clothes other then that orange jumpsuit he wares".

"Really that is bad news" the Third says as he looks at his Grandson from behind his desk.

"Also I am here because I need to leave the village for the next 7 years to train, and before you start going all protective on me you knew this day was coming the kid says seeing the worried look come to his Grandpas face".

"Yes your right I did know this day would come soon" the Third says and reaching into the desk pulls out a passport.

"This will allow you to come and go from the village as you please and I am assigning you a C Rank Training Mission for the next Seven years" the Third says handing the passport to his Grandson.

"Don't worry I will be back before you know it" the kid says as he takes the passport.

"I know it's just hard to see you leave" the Third says sadly.

"Make sure you stay safe and come back here alive".

"Oh I will Grandpa I still have one person in the village that I am sad to have to leave" the kid says.

The Third smiles and says "well then I guess its goodbye for a time good luck on your mission Ken".

"Don't worry so much I will be back here before you know it" the kid says and waves as he leaves the office.

"Oh Kesha I sure hope you knew what you were doing" the Third says as he watches his Grandson walk out of the village, not "to return for the next seven years.

-v-

**Present Day**

As Mizuki lay a mess after the Naruto shadow clones beat him nearly to death a hidden figure up in a tree looks up and comments to himself "Naruto has come a long way in seven years" before jumping away into the night.

"Naruto close your eyes" Iruka says to the boy.

After a minute Iruka says "ok Naruto you can open your eyes now while smiling".

"Congratulations you graduate" Iruka says as he gives Naruto a hug.

"Thanks Iruka-Sensei" Naruto says as he feels his new leaf headband.

"Come on I will buy you Ramen to celebrate" Iruka says standing up.

"Really! Yeah you're the greatest Iruka-Sensei" Naruto says jumping up and down.

Iruka just smiles and says "come on Naruto lets go eat".

-v-

Looking up from his Crystal Ball the Third smiles as he sees a ninja appear at the door.

"So I take it that you want to be on his team when they are announced Ken" the Third says.

"Yes, but not just because of what happened tonight I want to be on his team because I want to see that no harm comes to him" the now 14 year old Genin states.

"Well since you are going to be like that I suppose you know who else you want on the team as well as the Jounin you want" the Third says as he writes on a piece of paper.

"Well yeah I feel that the best third member of the squad would be Ino Yamanaka", Ken states lightly causing the Third to raise his eyes from the paper.

"Yamanaka huh just asking but why her?" The Third says as he continues to write.

"Well you will just have to watch and see" Ken says.

"Alright and who did you want as the Jounin leader?" The Third asks having finished the paper he was on and reaching for another.

"Well based on the strengths and weaknesses of the team the best choice for Jounin would be Kurenai Yuuhi", Kan says and smiles when his Grandpa looks up and says "I guess I will just go with that I hope you know what you are doing".

"Thanks a lot Grandpa and when have I ever not been sure of what I asked for?" Ken says.

The Third just smiles and says well this is defiantly going to be an Interesting year with that team.

* * *

**Well that's it for the First Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Team Assignments!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the First Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	2. Team Assignments!

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team Assignments!**

The next morning at the academy.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here? Only people who graduated can be here" Kiba says.

"What does it look like I am wearing on my forehead Kiba?" Naruto says with a grin before sitting down in an open seat.

"Hi Sakura-Chan" Naruto says smiling at the pink haired girl.

"Back off Ino-pig I am going to sit next to Sasuke-Kun" the pink haired girl said as she tried to get into the seat next to the Uchiha.

"No way billboard brow I'm the one whose going to sit next to Sasuke" her blond haired friend says while pushing Sakura.

Naruto slumps in his seat "_man why can't I ever get Sakura-Chan to notice me he wonders?"_

Just then the door to the classroom opens and a new person steps into the room.

The kid had black hair, dark brown eyes. He was wearing black ninja pants with a dark red shirt with Anbu body armor, and a katana strapped to his back.

He walks up and then to everyone's surprise he sits down next to Naruto and says "hey Naruto its been a while".

Naruto's eyes widen "Ken is that you?"

"Yeah long time no see man".

"Hey Naruto just who is this kid anyways" Kiba asks?

Before Naruto can answer the door opens and Iruka walks in.

"Ok everyone settle down I have here the list of the Genin Teams here so sit down and listen up".

"But before that I want everyone here to say hello to the new student in the class".

"Thank you Iruka well to make this short my name is Ken Kenshin; I like my friends, family, training, and reading up on new types of jutsus. I dislike people who rely on their bloodlines, and people who don't stand up for their friends. My hobbies include reading, training, and hanging out with my friends. And my dream is to become as powerful as my parents".

"Well now that you all know Ken I will move on to the teams then" Iruka says looking at the sheet of paper in his hands.

"Ok team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka your Jounin Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake".

"Next is team eight Naruto Uzumaki, Ken Kenshin, and Ino Yamanaka with Kurenai Yuuhi as your Jounin sensei".

Skipping Team Nine because they are really going to be Team Gai.

"And last is team ten Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga with Asuma Sarutobi as your Jounin sensei".

"I get to be on a team with Sasuke-Kun" Sakura cheered as Ino just hangs her head and thinks "_why does billboard brow get to be with Sasuke while I am stuck with Naruto and the new kid"._

Sasuke just sits in his seat brooding.

Slowly over the next 30 minutes the Genin teams are picked up my their sensei's until only teams seven, eight, and ten are left sitting in the room.

The door slides open and a man with spiky black hair walks in.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi team ten follow me he says before walking back out the door".

About five minutes later the door opens and a women with black hair and red eyes walks in.

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi team eight meet me at training ground 13" she says before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto jumps up and almost runs to the door with Ino and Ken following behind.

While Naruto walks out front Ino turns to Ken and says "what's with him anyways?"

"Well Ino I can say to start with that I would feel lucky to be put on the same team as him".

"Why's that my parents always said to stay away from him" Ino says.

"Well like most things in this world you should not judge someone before you get to know them at all Ino".

"Just what is that suppose to mean?" Ino says turning around.

"I'm trying to say that even though you might not think it Naruto would risk his life to protect you because that's the way he feels".

"Really I never would have thought that by the way people look at him."

"Well there is a lot to him that you don't know about Ino".

"Like what?"

"Well I know that he always stands by his word, he is nice and caring, and his dream is to become the Hokage someday".

"What Naruto become Hokage that will never happen if anyone might become Hokage it will be Sasuke".

"You might think like that but I believe that he will turn out to surprise you".

"You seem to have a lot of faith in him".

"Well I was one of his first friends and have a lot of respect for him".

After a few more minutes we arrive at training ground 13 to see Kurenai standing under a tree waiting.

"Ok so now that you are all here why don't we all introduce ourselves" Kurenai says walking over.

"I'll go first my name is Kurenai Yuuhi I like my friends. I dislike perverts, books that degrade women. My hobbies are working on Genjutsu , and reading. My dream is to become the best Genjutsu user the village".

"Ok so your next" Kurenai says pointing to Ino.

"Well my name is Ino Yamanaka I like gardening, flowers and Sasuke. I dislike Sakura, Naruto, and people who don't like Sasuke. My hobbies are working at my families flower shop, reading, and thinking about Sasuke. My dream is well I don't have one right now".

_"Oh great I get one of Sasuke's fan girls well I will have to get her to see the light"_ thinks Kurenai.

"Ok you're up" Kurenai says pointing at Naruto.

Jumping up Naruto says "well my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like my friends, my team, old man Hokage, and Ramen. I dislike mean people, Sasuke, the time it takes to heat up ramen and people who can't see what's underneath. My hobbies are eating ramen, talking about ramen, and talking with my friends. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage the village has even seen".

_"So his dream is to prove himself to the people of the village noble goal"_ Kurenai thinks with a smile.

"Well I guess it's your turn" Kurenai says pointing to Ken.

"Ok well my name is Ken Kenshin I like my friends, training, reading, and talking about sealing. I dislike people who pick on others, bullies, and people who don't stand up for their friends. My hobbies are reading, hanging out with my friends, training, and looking up new types of jutsu. My dream is to become as powerful as my parents".

_"Interesting funny that I have not seen him before today"_ Kurenai thinks.

"Alright well it's nice to meet you all we will meet here tomorrow at eight am so I can see your skills".

Right after the three ninja leave a Chuunin lands and walks over to Kurenai.

"Kurenai-san the Hokage want to see you as soon as he can".

"Alright I will be right there" Kurenai says.

The Chuunin nods before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I wonder what he wants?" Kurenai thinks before leaving.

-v-

The Third looks up from his papers as a ninja enters the room.

"Lord Hokage I was told that you wanted to see me" Kurenai says as she walks up the desk.

"Ah yes have a seat we will start as soon as the other person I am waiting for arrives".

Suddenly a voice says "there's no need to wait I am already here".

Both people turn as a figure releases the genjutsu and appears in the corner of the room.

"You're the one we were waiting for" Kurenai says, "_what's going on I didn't even notice him over there or sense the genjutsu at all"._

"Ah Ken you're here we can start now" the Third says smiling at the confused look on Kurenai's face.

"Now I have called you both here because I think that it would be a good idea to let Kurenai in on your real skill level and anything else that you might want to add Ken".

"I think that would be alright Lord Hokage I expect that she has a few questions on me considering that I have been gone for so long".

"I had been wondering why I have not seen you around until today, and what do you mean by I have been gone for so long?" Kurenai asks.

"Well for starters until just a few days ago I have been out of the village for the last seven years training with a number of different people".

"So that's why I have not seen you around until today" Kurenai says then does a double take, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR THE LAST SEVEN YEARS!".

"Ouch think you could keep it down I was just about to get to the reason he has been gone Kurenai" the Third says.

"Oh sorry Lord Hokage, now are you going to tell me why this kid has been out of the village for so long a time" Kurenai says.

"Yes while him leaving was not my choice it was a wish from his mother and father that he leave and be trained by people that they knew and seeing as how I respected both of them I allowed him to go" the Third states.

"So he was off training for seven years what kind of skills and others things has he learned while he was gone for so long a time?" Kurenai asks.

"Well I would tell you but even I don't know much about what he learned while he was gone so you will have to ask him yourself" the Third says.

"Well Kurenai first off I am going to list your skills from what I have seen, first off you are at low-mid Jounin level with high skills in Genjutsu medium skill in both Nin and Tai Jutsu would you agree with what I have just told you Kurenai?".

"Well I guess I can't really saw your wrong" Kurenai says while thinking "_damn he was able to tell all that about me from only seeing me for like 15 minutes?"_

"Ok now for how strong I am I would place myself right about at your level of low-mid Jounin with normal skills in both Gen and Tai Jutsu with a high skill in Nin Jutsu and also high skills in Fuuinjutsu or Sealing and Kenjutsu or Sword fighting". The kid said with a hint of a smile when Kurenai's jaw hit the floor.

"You can't be that strong even if you were out of the village for that long there's just no way" Kurenai says while trying to get over the shock on what the kid had just said.

"Well if you really want to see how strong I am I could fight you I guess".

"No Ken I don't think that will be needed all we need to do is tell Kurenai here about your training and also your real name and family" the Third says.

"Alright but Kurenai should be aware that this is a Class-S secret and she is not to tell anyone at all about this".

Kurenai while slightly nervous keep herself calm and says "ok I understand I will not tell anyone of what I hear of this".

"Alright well the first thing is to tell you that I am the grandson of the Third Hokage, my grandmother was his sister".

"Now my grandmothers name was Alana Sarutobi she then married Kendo Kenshin and took on him last name. Their daughter Kesha Kenshin my mother married Kain Dolas who took her last name of Kenshin".

Ignoring the stunned look on Kurenai's face the boy continued like nothing was out of place, "now my mother and father were both Jounin and spent time in Anbu. So I feel that I have a lot to live up to with my mother having made a lot of friends in her life she called on them to train me in different areas over the last seven years".

"So you're the grandson of the Third Hokage and have been trained outside the village for the last seven years in all types of things" Kurenai says still a little shocked at the boy's parents and grandparents.

"Yes all that's true and there are a few more things that you should know about me before they come up in a mission".

"What kind of things they are a danger to me or your teammates are they?" Kurenai asks.

"No nothing like that the first thing is I have a scroll from my Grandpa that allows me to offer anyone like say a Missing Ninja an offer to come and join the leaf village. The scroll carries the seal of the Third Hokage and cannot be forged so they will know that I am telling the truth".

"Second I already know my elemental affinities. My strongest element is wind at the moment".

"Wait you said affinities right that means more then one?" Kurenai says.

"That's right I have a piece of chakra paper here if you would like me to show you". Seeing her nod I pump charka into the paper and smile when she looks shocked as the paper rips into four pieces with one becoming wet while the others crumbed, crinkled, and burned away.

"Wait that's wind, fire, water, earth, and lighting" Kurenai says looking like she can't really took in what just happened.

"Yeah I really don't like to go around telling people that I have that many so if you don't mind keeping quite about it Kurenai".

Nodding Kurenai says "so is that all you want me to know?"

The Third after looking at his grandson nods and says "yes that's all Kurenai, Ken will meet you and the others for the skills test tomorrow morning".

Nodding and still a little shocked Kurenai leaves.

"So you think it was the right choice to tell her all of this Ken?" The Third asks

"Yeah I'm sure she is a good person and will keep it secret".

"Alright I won't keep you any longer as you should rest before tomorrow".

"Ok Grandpa I will see you soon" the kid says as he leaves.

The Third now alone thinks "_I hope nothing bad happens tomorrow"._

* * *

**Well that's it for the Second Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Hint Of Power!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.


	3. Hint Of Power!

"I do not own Naruto

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

Ok I am going to list the ages of the Characters. As you can see I am only listed the ages of the younger people none of the Jounin's

Sakura - 12

Sasuke - 12

Kiba - 12

Naruto - 12

Ken - 14

Ino - 12

Shikamaru - 12

Chouji - 12

Hinata - 12

Shino - 12 (Not on any of the teams)

Gaara - 12

Kankurou - 13

Temari - 14

Haku - 15

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hint Of Power!**

Next Morning at Training ground 13.

"Man where are Ken and Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto says.

"Naruto too early for you to be so happy will you please be quite for more then two minutes" Ino says exasperated.

"Oh sorry Ino guess I am just a little excited about being able to show off my skills" Naruto says.

Before Ino can say anything they see Ken walking onto the training ground.

"Hey Ken what's with the new sword on your back?" Naruto asks.

"Oh its just a little something I was given by a good friend"

"Oh good morning Ino before I forget"

"Morning Ken" Ino says

Just then Kurenai appears with a poof of smoke.

"All right I see you are all here so I will tell you about how this is going to work"

"I will be going off and fighting each of you one on one to see where your skills are"

"We might as well get started your up first Ino lets go"

"Ok Kurenai-sensei" Ino says following her off into the forest.

After about ten minutes they both returned Ino looking a little shaky.

"Ok now I want Naruto to come with me" Kurenai says as she and Naruto head off into the woods.

"You ok Ino? You look like you used a lot of your charka during that fight".

"Oh I will be fine Ken and can you tell me anymore about Naruto while they are gone?"

"Well from what I have seen his life for at least the first five years was really bad"

"How come?" Ino asks.

"Well he was attacked and beaten a lot and stores would sell him anything or if they did they charged him a lot more"

"The only color thing they would let him buy was orange I think because they wanted it to be a easy color so they could hunt him down faster"

"At least him life has gotten better over the last seven years I hear the Hokage told him of a place where he could buy clothes and food that would give him a fair price"

"I never knew his life was that bad" Ino says looking like she was ready to cry.

"I know but it seems that you just being here and talking to him is making it better"

"Why would me just being here and talking with him make his life any better?" Ino asks.

"Well from what I know he tends up open up around people who and nice and care for him so you being on his team and not doing anything to hurt him is making him open up to you"

Before Ino can answer we see Kurenai and Naruto coming back.

"Well that was interesting Naruto you show some real skill" Kurenai says. "Well I guess its your turn shall me?" she asks.

"Sure lets go" and getting up follow her into the woods.

After walking for about five minutes Kurenai stops and says "ok I know that your skills are going to be much higher then the other two so how do you think we should do this?"

"Well if you want to I can perform Jutsus that you want to show my skill in Ninjutsu"

"Ok so I guess I will ask about wind element first because you said that that was your strongest one"

"Alright sensei which one do you want me to do first?"

"Any of them would be fine considering I don't use wind Jutsus at all"

"Ok and forming quick hand signs announce the jutsu" Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet.

Kurenai watches as a small mass of wind forms and fires at a tree blowing a hole in it.

"Well that was interesting know anymore then just that one?"

"Yeah a few going into more hand signs finish and say" Wind Style: Multi Wind Missiles.

Kurenai's eyes widen as she see five missiles made of air form and shoot off into the forest destroying around ten trees in the process.

"Alright so I can see you are good in Ninjutsu now lets test your skills in Genjutsu I want you to try and dispel the Genjutsu I put on you" Kurenai says.

Seeing the kid nod she goes into a few hand signs before announcing the jutsu Ninja Art: Genjutsu Pitch Black Jutsu.

A black dome surrounds Ken and inside all is black.

"_So starting with a B-rank Genjutsu I see" _Ken thinks before making the ram seal and focusing chakra.

Kurenai stands outside and is shocked when she hears Kai! And the dome shatters showing Ken standing there.

"Well now it looks like you can dispel them pretty well know any?" Kurenai asks.

"I know one and have made a B-rank one myself if you want me to shown you"

Seeing her nod Ken goes into some hand signs before announcing. Ninja Art: Genjutsu World of Darkness Jutsu.

Kurenai's eyes widen as the world around both of them darkens.

"This is my own Jutsu called World of Darkness" Ken states "In here until it is dispelled I control all of what happens here"

"_Damn this is an interesting Jutsu and kind of scary in a way I wonder how much control he really has in here" _Kurenai thinks to herself.

"It is really a very interesting world and yes I can hear what you think while this jutsu is running" Ken says making Kurenai's eyes widen again.

"Alright I must say this is really a cool jutsu any chance you will teach me how to do it?" Kurenai says.

"Sure I would be happy to I don't use it a lot because it takes a bit of chakra" Ken says before releasing the jutsu making the world around them shatter.

"Well I can see that your Genjutsu skills are good above normal from what I have seen even though you said that you were just normal at it" Kurenai says.

"Well I was told by my teacher that I had normal skills in Genjutsu so I just went with that"

"Oh and just who was your teacher anyways?" Kurenai asks.

"Sorry but all my teachers don't want me going around telling people their names"

"Oh that's fine" Kurenai says a little disappointed.

"Well sensei do you want to test my taijutsu?"

"No I will take your word that you have skills in it besides Taijutsu is not really my thing"

"I am interested in your sword it is not the normal Katana that you had on yesterday" Kurenai says looking at the blade.

"Well I guess I can tell you a little about this blade" Ken says pulling the blade out revealing a thin silver long sword.

"It was given to me by the person who trained me in not only Kenjutsu, but also my wind manipulation as well"

"Does it have a name and is there anyone thing else that makes it special?" Kurenai asks.

"Well I think of the sword as a her and not an it, her name is Winona and she allows me to better use my wind manipulation"

"Alright well I see that your skills are close to if not better then mine" Kurenai says.

"I know your Chakra control must be pretty good for you to do some of the jutsu that you did, but what level is your speed, strength, stamina, and chakra at?" Kurenai asks.

"Well my chakra control is around Jounin level, as for the others my speed is all the way to high Jounin level, my strength is at mid-high Chuunin, my stamina is slightly higher then my strength, and my chakra is around the amount of a mid-high level Jounin."

"If I may ask why your speed is at so high a level?" Kurenai says.

"Well the reason that my speed is so high is that I have a Resistance Seal on that not only helps build speed, but also help my wind manipulation."

"Well unless there is anything else I have not asked you about me should be getting back to the rest of the team" Kurenai says.

"Yeah you are probable right sensei" Ken says standing up to follow her back.

-v-

Right after Ken and Kurenai leave Ino turns to Naruto and asks "Hey do you want to talk while they are gone?"

"Sure Ino what do you want to talk about?"

"Well Ken said that you had a hard time as a child" Ino says.

"Yeah it was rough for the first five years till I met Ken and then it got better" Naruto says.

"So how did you can Ken become friends anyways I have not seen him around the village at all?" Ino asks.

"Well we became friends after he chased off some older kids that were beating me up, after that the first time a saw him again was yesterday when he came into the classroom."

"Wait so you had not seen him for years how did you know it was him then?" Ino asks.

"Well to tell you the truth I only really remembered who he was when he sat down and said hello to me" Naruto admitted.

"Well other then Ken did you have any real friends at all?" Ino says slightly nervous.

"Well there is the Old Man Hokage, Ken, Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and you" Naruto lists off missing the look that pops up on Ino's face.

"You think of me as a friend when the first time I really talked to you at all was yesterday?" Ino says.

"Of Course I do anyone on my team on the other ones are my friends, even Sasuke" Naruto states, "besides as soon as we all became leaf ninja everyone became my friend and I will do anything to protect my friends"

"Thank you Naruto, I never got to know you in the past and now I feel bad about it" Ino sniffs.

"Oh don't look so sad Ino-chan I always stay by my wood that's just my way of the ninja" Naruto states with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto" Ino says and then blushes when she realized that he used the chan suffix after her name.

-v-

"Look they are sitting there talking isn't that so cute" Kurenai says stopping just inside the forest.

"Yeah I'm glad I gave Ino the idea about talking with him while you were gone with Naruto"

"So this is all you're doing?" Kurenai says turning and looking at the younger boy.

"They both needed this and trust me when I say everyone will be much happier because of the talk they had"

"I sure hope you know what you are doing or else we are going to be stuck with two teammates who hate each other" Kurenai says.

"Now you're starting to sound like my Grandpa sensei"

"You know based on your skill level you could be a Jounin right now so you really don't have to call me sensei" Kurenai states.

"I know but I made the choice to be here without having my grandpa just make me a higher rank"

"Ok but as long as we are not around anyone you will just call me Kurenai and knock off the sensei stuff ok?" Kurenai asks.

"Alright as long as you just call me Ken ok Kurenai?"

"Ok Ken now lets go and meet of with the two love birds over there" Kurenai says smiling.

"This should be funny lets do it Kurenai"

Walking out of the wood Kurenai says "Well it looks like you two have gotten to know each other a little better while we were gone", and hides an amused smile as the two of them spring apart like two ends of a magnet.

"Well I see that all of you have different skills I think this will turn out to be a good team we meet at the Hokage tower at eight tomorrow to start missions" Kurenai says.

As Ino and Naruto walk off Ken walks up to Kurenai and says "We should go see the Hokage he will want to know about what you think of Ino and Naruto"

"Alright Ken lets go then" Kurenai says as both disappear in clouds of smoke.

-v-

Back at the Hokage tower the Third is still working on paperwork when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in" he says and smiles when both Ken and Kurenai enter the room.

"Sit down, so how did it go?"

"Well Ino needs some work but her use of her family's jutsu is really quite good for her age" Kurenai says.

The Third nods and says "And what about Naruto?"

"Well he seems really normal until you got over the fact that he can not only make shadow clones, but also seems to have endless stamina, I mean I could not wear the kid down" Kurenai says with a sigh.

The Third chuckles at that and says "Well its not just you Kurenai most of the village including most of the Anbu can't match the kids stamina"

"Well now that I have your view of the team is there anything you have to add Ken?" The Third asks looking over to his grandson.

"On my own team no, on the other teams I have a problem with the Uchiha being put on Kakashi's team"

"Really why do you not like the pairing Ken?" The Third asks with a frown.

"Well I can see why you would want him on the same team as the only other Sharingan user in the village, but that still does not address the fact that the Uchiha being way too overconfident and seems to think of anyone else as lower then him not even worth his time"

"I will admit that he is a little overconfident , but what do you suggest we do to try and get him over that?" The Third asks having a small idea of the answer his grandson was going to say.

"Well one of the fastest ways would be to have him fight another Genin, and have that person defeat him soundly"

"And what Genin would you say have any chance of beating the Uchiha soundly?" The Third says knowing full well who his grandson means.

"Well let's see what genin I would say well me"

"So you want my permission to beat up the Uchiha to knock off out is his whole I'm better then everyone else thing I take it"

"Yeah that would be great grandpa"

"Alright all I ask is one you don't permanently hurt him and two I come along to see the look on Sasuke's face"

"Is that all you wanted I was about to ask you to come along anyways"

"Well then lets head over to training ground seven because that is where they are right now" The Third says as all three stand up and disappear in clouds of smoke.

-v-

At training ground seven Kakashi's team was just finishing up the introductions when they see not only the Third, but Kurenai and the new kid Ken Kenshin walking up.

"Well look is that the only one you passed, figures that the dead last and the other blond would fail" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well your wrong about all of that Uchiha, one all three people on my team passed, and two Naruto is a stronger then you" Ken says looking at the Uchiha with a frown.

"You can't talk like that to Sasuke-kun, he's a hundred times better then Naruto will ever be" Sakrua says.

"Well sorry to rain on your happy vision but Naruto is stronger then your Sasuke-kun here" Ken says.

"Like that would even happen I bet you are even worse then Naruto is" Sasuke says with his normal I'm better then you tone.

"Well that's funny because I'm here to have a spar with you only the use of Taijutsu and basic jutsu's like the clone and replacement allowed" Ken says.

"Ha this won't even be a challenge at all" Sasuke scoffs.

"Well then why don't we get started then" Ken says walking over to a clear spot on the field.

The Third, along with all the others move off the side to watch.

"Well Kurenai I don't know what your student is thinking challenging Sasuke to a fight, but he has no chance of beating him" Kakashi says with the same type of tone that Sasuke had.

"Well let me tell you Kakashi a ninja must always look underneath what's there, you have no idea what Ken can do" Kurenai replies with a smile.

Both boy's stand facing one another.

Sasuke move first rushing in with speed no other Genin could match and slams his fist into Ken's jaw sending him off about twenty feet off in a heap.

"Ha that was not even any challenge at all you are worse then Naruto" Sasuke says smirking. And then freezes when Ken turns into a log.

"One of the first rules you should have learned as a ninja Uchiha is to never underestimate your opponent" Ken says walking out from beside a tree.

Sasuke just rushes forward again and attacks with even more speed them before.

After Ken blocks a few hits Sasuke gets under his guard and sends him up in the air with an upper cut. Sasuke then jumps above the older boy that kicks him back to the ground landing on him yelling LIONS BARRAGE.

Walking away from the body laying in the small crater Sasuke smirks thinking to himself "_Like that loser could ever hope to beat me, hell even land a hit on me"_

"Well you sure are good at breaking logs" Ken says smiling at the look on Sasuke's face when the Body on the ground turns into another log.

"How did he do that I never saw him even make a hand sign" Kakashi says.

"Well I did tell you that there was more to Ken then meets the eye" Kurenai says.

Back with the boy's Sasuke's getting more pissed off that he has not really hit the older boy at all.

Ken's not ready when Sasuke starts some hand signs and then says Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu before letting a fireball off right at the other boy.

"What in the this was a fight with out Ninjutsu Kakashi" Kurenai says looking worried at the fireball hits her student dead on.

"How'd you like that loser" Sasuke says turning around.

"Well I hoped that you would not resort to using that because this was supposed to be a main Taijutsu fight" Ken says making Sasuke freeze and turn around.

"Well even though I could use Ninjutsu on you I will just go for the quick Taijutsu knockout I guess" Ken says.

"Yeah that that would ever happen" Sasuke says and then his eyes widen as Ken disappears and suddenly he is hit right in the jaw by Ken sending him backwards around fifty feet leaving a trail.

"Well that's that I guess hey Kakashi you student is knocked out old and might have a broken jaw" Ken yells over at the others.

"Oh Sasuke-kun" Sakura yells before running over to where the Uchiha was laying.

"What in the world I didn't even see the kid move just who is he anyways?" Kakashi says turning to Kurenai and The Third.

"Well I did tell you to not underestimate Ken" Kurenai says with a smile.

The Third allows himself a smile before saying "Well that was fun to watch Kurenai I guess I will see you and your team tomorrow for your first mission"

"Right Lord Hokage" Kurenai says.

"Ken were done here why don't I treat you to some dinner" Kurenai says.

"Alright Kurenai-sensei" Ken says and taking one look back at the Uchiha before leaving with his Sensei.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Third Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Fallout!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the Third Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	4. Fallout!

"I do not own Naruto

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino. And OC x Female Haku x Temari. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

Also to all the people who wanted to see Naruto beat Sasuke up the reason I had the OC I made do it instead is that right out of the Academy Naruto's Taijutsu is not all that hot he has more chakra and stamina then Sasuke but that would lead to a fight that could last hours.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fallout!**

Next Moring at the Hokage Tower.

"Where are they" Ino complains.

"Why are you all worked up Ino its not like they are even late yet" Ken says.

Before Ino can answer they see both Naruto and Kurenai coming from different directions.

"Ok now that you are all here we can start on our first mission" Kurenai says before following her team into the tower.

Around four hours later after having finally captured the Wife of the Fire Lord's cat Tora team eight was sitting out at training field thirteen.

"So now why don't we go work on chakra control" Kurenai says.

"So to start with we will be working on climbing trees" Kurenai says and smiles when she sees the look from Naruto and Ino.

"Ummm Sensei just what good will this do us we can already climb trees" Ino says.

"I'm sure you can but can you climb them without using your hands?" Kurenai asks.

"I will show you first" Kurenai says and enjoys the look on her student's faces when she calmly walks up the tree and hangs upside-down on a branch using only her feet.

Pulling out three Kunai and throwing them at her students feel she says "Use the Kunai to mark the highest point you can get up the tree"

"Start by focusing chakra to the souls of your feet and then try to run up the tree"

Watching them she sees that Ino is able to get ¾ of the way up the tree on the first try "_She must have good control but a low total amount of chakra" _Kurenai thinks.

Naruto on the other hands gets about seven feet off the ground before losing contact and falling "_Naruto on the other hand has almost no control and a huge amount of chakra_" Kurenai thinks shaking her head.

Then turning to Ken she smiles seeing him walking up and down to three with no problems at all "_Ken on the other hand seems to have great control and a large amount of chakra from his seven years of training I would guess" _and is somewhat shocked when Ken turns and says just loud enough for her to hear "By the way this is just a shadow clone that has been here with you guys today I have things I need to do"

"_Well that explains a few things I guess he didn't want Naruto and Ino to know about it" _Kurenai thinks.

After about five tries Ino makes it up the tree and sits down clearly winded.

Naruto on the other hand is having almost no luck only having managed to make it up to around ten feet.

"Hey Ino when you get down could you give me some help seeing at how you seem to be good at this?" Naruto asks.

"Ok I guess what do you want help with?" Ino asks having come down.

"Well almost everything seeing at how you can make it all the way up and I can't get more then around ten feet up"

"Well for one you seem to be pushing too much chakra to your feet causing you to push away from the tree from what I can see" Ino says.

"Thanks Ino-chan so I guess I will just try it with less chakra this time" Naruto says smiling.

"Oh no problem Naruto-kun" Ino says, "_wait! Did I just say Kun to him what's going on am I starting to like Naruto?" _

Watching from her tree Kurenai smiles and thinks to herself "_Ken seems to be right they both seem to be falling for each other though they can't see it yet"_

Mean while Ken's shadow clone had moved off to the water and was currently walking on the water.

Ino looked around and says " Kurenai-sensei where did Ken go?"

"Oh he was needed for something so he might not be around for a few days" Kurenai says.

"Alright sensei" Ino says.

A few hours later with help from Ino and Kurenai, Naruto had managed to make it around 2/3 of the way up the tree.

"Alright that's enough for today why don't you all head home and get some rest tomorrow we are going to be doing another D-ranked mission before coming here to do some more Tree Climbing" Kurenai says.

"Alright hey Ino-chan want to go get some Ramen with me?" Naruto asks.

"Ok Naruto-kun" Ino says "_wait did I just call him Kun again! Maybe I really am falling for him"_

Watching them walk away Kurenai smiles to herself then jumps when she hears Ken's voice from right behind her "They really are coming to like one another I see"

"Ken don't do that you sacred me!" Kurenai says turning to face him.

"Oh sorry about that Kurenai" Ken says.

"Oh and why are you here anyway didn't you say that you had some things to do?"

" I just wanted to see how Naruto and Ino were getting along with each other" Ken answers.

"Oh really you see to have a real interest in seeing them get together" Kurenai states.

"Well from the life that Naruto has had I feel that he really needs someone who he will be able to talk to and accept him as he is" Ken says with a sad smile.

"Do you really think she will take it well when she finally finds out about what he holds inside?" Kurenai says.

"Well I think that she really doesn't know why people never really liked Naruto, and I think she will be able to see him for what he really is a hero not just what the villagers see him as" Ken says.

"And if she doesn't accept him as a human and he turns hateful and becomes what the villagers fear him as?" Kurenai asks with worry in her voice.

"That won't happen I am sure of it I picked Ino to be on this team because I know that she will be able to see him for what he really is a soft, caring, and protecting person" Ken answers.

"Wait you said you picked her does that mean you went to your Grandpa and had this whole team set up?"

" To tell you the truth yes, I was the one who not only set up the Genin on the team but had you picked as the Jounin Sensei too"

"Why me if I may ask?" Kurenai asks.

"Well out of all the Jounin you were the best option out of all of them for a team like this one" Ken says.

"Alright I guess I will take that as you think that I have the skills to make this team a good one" Kurenai says.

"I don't think you will I know you will make this a great team Kurenai, and if you ever need help with something ether find me of The Third. Well I have to go I will see you in a few days" Ken says before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"Well at least he told me the reason behind this team" Kurenai says to herself before leaving in a cloud of smoke herself.

-v-

Meanwhile Ino and Naruto had just made it to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey Ayame-chan" Naruto says mission the look that Ino gives him.

"_He calls her Chan as well_?" Ino thinks.

Seeing Ino thinking to herself Naruto says "Hey Ino-chan you ok?"

Ino shaking herself from her thoughts quickly says "Yeah I'm fine Naruto-kun I was just thinking to myself that's all "_I called him Kun yet again_"

"Ok then I will have 3 Miso Ramens and what are you having Ino-chan?" Naruto says.

"Oh I guess I will have a chicken Ramen" Ino says.

"Alright they will be up in a minute" Ayame says walking back to the kitchen.

Their mean had just arrived when they hear "When I find him I am going to beat him into a pulp for what he did to my Sasuke-kun"

"Hey Ino wasn't that Sakura?" Naruto says turning.

"Yeah it was wonder what she is so mad about?"

They see Sakrua walk around the corner with both Kiba and Kakashi right behind.

"Hey Sakura who are you mad at?" Naruto asks.

"_He didn't use the Chan when he called to Sakura does that mean he is finally gotten over her?" _Ino thinks.

Sakura hearing someone call out turns and when she sees Naruto yells "WHERE IS HE I AM GOING TO KILL THE ASS WHEN I FIND HIM!!"

"Wait what are you talking about Sakura?" Naruto asks trying to calm her down.

"What your teammate broke Sasuke-kun's jaw he is still in the hospital!" Sakura shouted.

"You mean Ken? I don't see why he would go off and pick a fight with someone for no reason" Naruto says.

"Well he did and should be punished for what he did to my Sasuke-kun" Sakura says and is about to continue when Kurenai appears.

"Now Sakura you yourself saw that Sasuke accepted the spar with Ken and then even went out of his way to try and hurt him by using that fire jutsu" Kurenai says

"But that still doesn't explain why he had to break Sasuke-kun jaw I mean he is still in the hospital" Sakura says.

"You know Sakura is right your student was a little rough with Sasuke Kurenai" Kakashi says.

"Well Kakashi from what I saw your student is was too overconfident and is more then likely to get himself and his teammates killed is he keeps acting like everyone else is weaker then him" Kurenai shoots back.

"Well your student seems to be a bit more powerful then he should be if I didn't know better I would say he is as strong at the D-" Kakashi said before he stopped as a figure appeared right in front of him.

"You know the law Kakashi if I were you I wouldn't finish what you were about to say" Ken says.

"Well your one to be talking you shouldn't even know about it being a Genin" Kakashi says.

"Well for one I am older then the rest of this years Genin, and two you of all people should respect the fourth's wish more then anybody" Ken replies with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Why you if I was able to I would" Kakashi started before another bunch of figures appeared.

"Everyone stand down Kakashi you know the law I want to see you in my office right now to talk about what you almost did" The Third says.

"I, Yes Lord Hokage" Kakashi says before leaving along with the Third and his squad of Anbu in clouds of smoke.

After that Sakrua stalks off with Kiba flowing right behind.

"Well that almost turned out bad, sorry about that I should have told you two about that before you ran into them" Ken says.

"Wait so does that mean you really broke Sasuke's jaw and put him in the hospital?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah I didn't have to be he didn't really give me much choice anyways I sure Kurenai told you that I would be gone from the team for a few days to finish some stuff, so I will see you guys then" Ken says before leaving in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto and Ino staring.

"Wait he can do that teleport thing I thought that only higher ninja's could do that?" Ino asks.

"Well that is somewhat true, Ino a normal Genin has no chance of being able to do that you would need a good amount of chakra and a high level of control to be able to pull that move off" Kurenai says.

"Well I should be going I will see you two tomorrow at eight in front of the tower" Kurenai says and then leaves in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I guess I should head home I will see you tomorrow Naruto-kun" Ino says walking away.

"Ok I will see you Ino-chan" Naruto says before paying and walking home.

-v-

Later right as Naruto is getting ready for bed he hears "**Well I finally get you to hear me after all the years I have been trapped inside you"**

"Who is that?" Naruto asks looking around.

"**I am what's inside you, ****I am the queen of the Demon's, and I am the Kyuubi" **The voice said.

"That's wrong everyone knows that the Fourth killed the Kyuubi" Naruto shoots back.

"**You are a fool even the strongest Kage can't kill us, but he did mange to seal me inside of a new born child. And stop talking to yourself you can think your answers"**

"_What do you mean he sealed you into a new born?"_

"**It was the only way to save the village, unfortunately he also cursed that child to be hated for the rest of his life"**

"_Wait if what your saying is true then thee child was"_

"**Yes the child that I was sealed into is you Naruto"**

"_Why me I don't understand why he would chose me"_

"**The Fourth was an Honorable man he would never ask someone else to make a sacrifice that he himself would not make himself"**

"_Wait if what you are telling me is true then if the Fourth used his own son that means"_

"**You are smarter then you look, yes that means that the Forth was your father"**

"_So why are you talking to me after all I would think that you would hate me for having to be trapped all these years_?**" **

"**Well to tell the truth I really don't know why I attacked the village in the first place it was like something came over me, and I don't hate you in fact I am sorry that because of me you have had to go though all the pain that you have"**

"_So why are you talking to me then?"_

"**Well I have already helped you other times all the times you were beat up I healed you and gave you a little of my chakra to help beat that Mizuki person"**

"_So that chakra I felt when I made all the shadow clone was yours?"_

"**That's right I also can see that your teammate is not all that he says he is"**

"_Oh you mean Ken, what do you mean he is not all he says he is?"_

"**From what I have seen of him his chakra level are much higher then any normal Genin, I mean the level is almost at Jounin level, he also has much higher chakra control then any of the other Genin even the girls"**

"_So all that means is that he trains a lot that does not mean he lied about anything"_

"**I can sense something about him it is weak and I have never felt it before, if I had to guess I would say that he has a bloodline that while not active is one that I have never seen."**

"_So you mean he has something that Sasuke's Sharingan when he unlocks it?"_

"**From what I can tell it is not something to do with the eyes, but yes I would say that it will make him a lot more powerful if it ever unlocks"**

"_So you have no idea at all what it could do?"_

"**I didn't say that I have one idea, but it has only been seen one time in the last 3000 years, it was called The Elemental Circle, I don't really know much about it other then it was rumored to be stronger then almost any other bloodline"**

"_So you are saying that this bloodline is why Ken seems to be more powerful then he says?"_

"**No the bloodline is not active so that can't be it I would say that that is what comes from years and years of hard training" **

"_Well maybe that's what he was doing I mean I met him when I was five and didn't see him again for around seven years"_

"**Well that could be the case I think he might have left the village and gotten training from people around the five nations, from before I was sealed there were only a few people around in each field that could train someone to be that strong in such a short amount of time"**

"_Wait do you think he knows about you? I mean I don't want him to hate me I like him as a friend"_

"**I wouldn't worry about that he seems to know all about you and seems to want to be your friend even knowing about your past"**

"_Well that's good to know he seems like a good guy and besides the old man was my first real friend_**"**

"**So I see you are coming to like that blond haired female a lot, you planning on asking her to be your mate in the future?"**

"_What do you mean all she is to me is just a friend that's all" _Naruto says while blushing.

"**Well you might think that but we will see as time moves along whether you come to love her"**

"_Whatever, so is there anything you can show me or help me with?"_

"**With the amount of control you have right now anything I know would do more harm then good to you before you gain better charka control, so until you can finish tree walking I don't want to show you anyone that might hurt you or your teammates"**

"_So there is nothing that you can help me with right now?"_

"**I can tell you to use shadow clones while training, not too many I would say about twenty-five should be good for now, I am going to tell you that anything each clone learns will be transferred to you when the clone dispels"**

"_So if I make the clones and have them all work on tree climbing for an hour and then dispel it will be like doing it for twenty-five hours right?" _

"**That's right as for why I only want you to use twenty-five is that they each take a good amount of chakra to make and maintain, and I don't like to use a lot of my chakra because too much would be harmful to you before you are ready for it"**

"_So what should I do now, and is your name __Kyuubi or is there something else that I should call you?"_

"**I might be known around the ninja world as the Kyuubi I do have a real name, and that name is Karia Kyuubi or Karia for short"**

"_Ok so Karia it is, wait Karia does that mean you're a women?"_

"**I thought you figured that out at the start when I stated that I was a queen, and now you tell me that all this time we were talking you thought I was a guy!"**

"_Sorry I just couldn't picture the most feared demon in the world as a girl that's al" _Naruto thinks before Kariayells in his mind** "You really are dumb and here I thought you were all nice and you go and think that just because I am a girl that I can't be a good demon"**

"_Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad it just came as a shock to me that's all"_ Naruto thinks quickly before this got out of hand.

"**Alright I guess I believe you now you should get some rest you need some sleep for tomorrow anyways"**

"_Ok night Karia"_ Naruto thinks before going to sleep.

-v-

Meanwhile earlier at the Hokage Tower.

"Kakashi I can't believe that you almost broke my law about the boy" The Third says.

"I'm sorry about that Lord Hokage, but I really want to know how that kid knows about it and the law when he was too young when it happened" Kakashi says.

"The reason he knows about all of this is listed as a Class-S secret only two people in the whole village why" The Third replies.

"Also is there a reason the kid seems to be way too powerful to be just a mere Genin, I mean Sasuke was the Rookie of the year, there should have been no way any of the Genin could have beaten his so easily" Kakashi asks.

"Well as for why your student lost Kakashi from my point of view he is majorly overconfident thinking that no one is a strong as him and no one is even worth his time to be around" The Third replies and for why he is a genin "He was out of the village on a mission for the last seven years and was a genin when he left so he is one now"

"Well I think that he was a little rough for just being a easy spar, and think you should dish out some punishment for his actions against a fellow leaf ninja" Kakashi says.

"Well if my memory is right not only did Sasuke agree to the spar, but he also went out of his way to injure or kill Ken with that Fireball Jutsu, if anyone would be punished it should be Sasuke, but lucky for him ken told me he didn't want any changes brought so I would feel grateful if I were you Kakashi" The Third says.

"I then want to request that this boy be given an exam to see if he should be advanced because I feel that all he will do is get in Sasuke's way of becoming a better ninja" Kakashi says.

"Well I won't he will stay with his team, and if Sasuke really wants to become a better ninja he should wake up and see that there are people other then him that are going to be better then him and accept it" The Third says now getting a little angry.

"Fine if that's what you wish is that all or can I leave?" Kakashi asks.

"That's all you are free to go, but watch what you say" The Third says.

"Fine" Kakashi says before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that went just about how I would have expected" a voice says from the corner of the room.

"You can come out now Ken" The Third says and his grandson appears after dropping the Genjutsu.

"I knew he would protect the Uchiha, but from what he said it seems like he is going out of his way to train only the Uchiha and leave the ret of his squad to fend for themselves"

"Well I can't say I didn't get some feeling that he is favoring the Uchiha, do you think he would leave the rest of his squad though?" The Third says.

"Well if I had not heard him stand up for the Uchiha so much I might have said no, but from the amount of time that he went on about the Uchiha I would say that he does plan to spend almost all his time training him and leave the other two almost all alone"

"Well at least do you think the fight worked in knocking him down a little with that attitude of his?" The Third asks.

"Well I can't really be sure, but for the time when he gets out of the hospital I wouldn't even think about giving them anything over a D-rank until they prove that he is training all three and not just one"

"I think that would be a wise course of action, so what are you going to do?" The Third asks.

"Well I am going to be out of the village for the next few days I have a few contacts that I made over the last seven years that I want to talk to, I should be about three days at most"

"Alright I'm guessing that at least Kurenai knows that you are going to be gone for a few days?" The Third says.

"Yes I did tell her about it, now I have to get going I will see you in a few days Grandpa" Ken says before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"_I can only hope that this will all work out in the end" _The Third thinks.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Forth Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Off To The Wave!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the Forth Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	5. Off To The Wave!

"I do not own Naruto

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino. And OC x Female Haku x Temari. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

Just to let everyone know Kurenai is being added to Ken's pairing. I am making her 18 years old for this and a rookie Jounin. So for everyone to know Ken is 14 in the story but close to 15 the same is true with Temari. Haku is a bit older.

Ages of the importiant people.

Ken - 14 and 11 months or so.

Temari - 14 and 10 months.

Haku - 15 and 5 months.

Kurenai - Just turned 18.

Naruto - 12 and 8 months.

Ino - 12 and 9 months.

For people who wondered why the OC is paired up with three girls and Naruto only has one I have a reason. It will become clearer in a few Chapters'. Till then just truth my plan.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Off To The Wave!**

Over the next four days team eight had completed 11 D-rank mission and along with their chakra control drills, both Naruto and Ino sat next to a tree resting.

"Hey Ino-chan you want to go get some Ramen with me after we finish up for today?" Naruto asks.

"I would love to Naruto-kun" Ino says.

"**Hey kit still think that she is just a friend?" **Karia says.

"_Yeah I still think of her as just a friend until she says differently"_

"**Well for your sake I hope that time comes around soon because you look like you want to lean over and kiss her"**

"_For the last four days all I hear from you is how much you seem to want me to tell Ino about myself and get her as a girlfriend"_

Seeing that Naruto seemed to be off thinking to himself Ino says "Hey Naruto you there?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto turns and says "Oh sorry bout that Ino-chan I must have zoned out again huh?"

"You know you have been zoning out more and more over the last few days something happen to you?" Ino asks sounding worried.

Before Naruto can answer he hears "Well if it isn't the dobe and his little girlfriend"

Spinning around Naruto sees his least favorite person in the entire leaf village.

"Well what's up teme?" Naruto says.

"Well I was just walking around and then I just happened to run into the dobe of the class and his wanna be girlfriend" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Don't talk about Ino that way!" Naruto says with a little more then a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well look if it isn't Ino and who's she with, Naruto I can't believe you would like someone like him" Sakura says with a smirk.

"Well Sakura for one Naruto is more of a man then Sasuke will even be, and if you even talk bad about Naruto again in front of me I will beat you into the ground" Ino says with more then just a little anger in her voice.

"Well you must really be a bitch talking like that to me I'm an Uchiha you are nothing more then an ant that can only stare at my greatness" Sasuke states.

"That's it you never insult Ino-chan in front on my again or I will make that beating that Ken gave you look like child's play" Naruto says walking in between Ino and Sasuke.

"I will says anything I like it's not like you can do anything to me I'm out of your league. I'm an Uchiha while you're nothing more then a dead-last with his little bitch" Sasuke says.

"I told you never to talk to Ino-chan like that" Naruto yells and is about to charge Sasuke when Ino says "Naruto it's not worth it you're a better man then his is show it now and just walk away"

Still mad Naruto turns to Ino and says "Alright if you really want to let him off I guess I will let him go too bad he had to be saved by my girlfriend" then _"Wait did I just call her my girlfriend? I hope she won't hate me for saying that"_

As Naruto and Ino turn and start to walk away Sasuke seething at the remark made by Naruto begins to make hand signs.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura starts before Sasuke yells Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu and fires it right at Naruto and Ino's back.

"Well looks like you lose dobe" Sasuke smirks as he looks at the blackened patch of earth.

"Oh my god Sasuke what did you just do!" Sakrua screams.

Before Sasuke can answer he hears a voice that makes his hair stand on end.

"I said I would hurt you if you talked to Ino that way but for trying to kill her I won't hurt you I WILL KILL YOU!"

Turning around Sasuke's smirk fades as he sees Naruto standing about fifteen feet away. "_That can't be the dobe where did all that chakra come from and why does he have red chakra coming from him" _Sasuke thinks.

Before he can move the Naruto disappears and then he is hit and thrown back my Naruto's punch.

Sasuke jumps back up and forms the hand signs and shorts again Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. And smirks when the fireball runs right into Naruto. However his smirk fades when the smoke clears to show Naruto still with the red chakra standing there like nothing had happened.

"If you value your life you will back down now" a voice come from Naruto but it is not him it is meaner more hateful.

"Who are you?" Sasuke says.

"Me I am Naruto, but also I am not him I am better known by my real name which is Kyuubi"

With that a huge wave of killing intent flows from Naruto making Sasuke fall to his knees.

Naruto blurs and appears right in front of Sasuke grabbing his wrist and breaking it with a twist, making Sasuke cry out in pain.

"**Oh did that hurt you should be lucky that my host does not wish to kill you or you would already be dead" **the voice echo's in Sasuke's head.

-v-

The Third sits straight up as he feels the massive chakra spike.

"I remember that chakra his says before disappearing.

Across town Kurenai is sitting talking to her good friend Anko when she feels a massive spike in chakra coming from the training grounds.

"What in the hell is that!" she shouts as both her and Anko run off to find out what had happened.

Most of the older ninja's in the village feel that charka spike and remember the last time they felt it before turning and running towards the source.

-v-

Back at the training field Sasuke now has a few broken ribs to go along with his wrist as he can only stare at Naruto who stands there with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"_What in the hell is he, everyone said the Kyuubi was killed so how can it be in him?" _Sasuke thinks_._

He can only watch as Naruto blurs and then appear and give him a punch to the chest breaking some more ribs and throwing him to the ground about fifty feet away.

Naruto seeing Sasuke not getting up starts to walk over to kill him when Ino grabs him from behind and says" Please stop it's enough Naruto don't let your hate turn you into a killer"

As the chakra fades from around Naruto he faints into Ino.

Moments later Naruto and Ino and surrounded by Anbu.

Kakashi arriving and seeing Sasuke lying unmoving is about to charge at Naruto when everyone hears "Everyone Stop Anbu stand down now Kakashi don't even think about it" The Third says appearing.

"But Lord Hokage you felt the chakra he needs to be killed before it gets out" Kakashi says and is about to attack when he feels a blade press up against his neck.

"Don't even think about it Kakashi if you take one more step towards him I will be forced to kill you" Ken says.

"Lord Hokage he just went and attacked Sasuke-kun, look at him he almost killed him" Sakura says.

Suddenly a wave of killing intent hits Sakura dropping her to her knees.

"Your lying Sakura you saw Sasuke attempt to kill both Naruto and Ino from behind in cold blood" Ken says.

"How would you know I was the only one here to see that monster attack Sasuke-ku.." She starts before she it cut off "Your wrong I was here in a tree watching the whole thing, you would lie to the Hokage just to protect him?" Ken says

Kakashi turns and says "Why should we believe you he's your teammate of course you would lie to protect the little monster"

"Its just like Ken said Sasuke came up and insulted me, but I told Naruto to let it go, as soon as we turned to go he attacked us with his fireball from behind" Ino says finally speaking up.

"Well what else do you expect another one of the monster's teammates lying to save his life" Kakashi says.

"Kakashi how dare you call my daughter a liar" Inoichi says.

Before anyone else can say anything The Third says "Kakashi go and take your student to the hospital now"

Kakashi after taking one more look at Naruto runs over picks Sasuke up and leaves in a cloud of smoke.

The Third looks around before saying "I want to see Ino, Naruto, Kurenai, Ken, Anko, Ibiki, and Inoichi in my office right now everyone else is to go home"

After looking around one last time both The Third and Inoichi followed by Anko and Ibiki leave in a cloud of smoke.

"Ken can you bring Ino with you" Kurenai says before going over to Naruto and after picking him up disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Walking over to Ino Ken says "Come on we should go and join them at the tower, don't worry everything will be fine" Before taking her hand and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Most of the ninja left just look at each other before leaving.

-v-

As soon as Ken arrived with Ino the Third says " Now that you all are here we can start"

"Lord Hokage you have to believe me Naruto didn't start that fight all he did was protect me" Ino says.

"Ino are you under the impression that I don't believe what you said, because I do believe you" The Third says.

Seeing Ino relax the Third says "That is not the reason why I called you all here"

"Then if I may ask why are we here?" Inoichi asks.

"We have to wait for Naruto to wake up before we can continue" The Third answers.

-v-

In Naruto's Mind.

"_What's going on why am I here? Where's Ino? Is she ok?" _Naruto think franticly.

"**Calm down Kit the girls fine and are asleep after your fight while your body repairs itself"**

"_So she's fine that's good to know all I could think about was how he tried to kill me and Ino"_

"**While you are here I am going to bring you up to speed with what's going on in the real world. Right now you are in the Hokage's along with your teammates, Anko, Ibiki, and Ino's father Inoichi. I did warn you that your body is not ready to handle a large amount of my chakra yet"**

"_Yeah well I guess I lost control for a minute all I could think about was how he tried to hurt Ino"_

"**That's a normal emotion to protect someone who means everything to you. Now while you are here I will tell you about why I attacked the village in the first place"**

"_Alright I guess"_

"**Well it all started around 5000 years ago. It was then that the nine demons were born. Each one of us took up a land mass. I as you can guess ended up in the Land of Fire. We demons while people thought that we were monsters we just tried to stay out of sight and live peaceful lives. The real reason we came to be was to keep the balance in the world"**

"_Keep the peace? So that's what your true reason for being here is?"_

"**Yes that was the real reason we were born for. Over the years the people of the world grew and started to attack one another in an attempt to rule the entire known world. This is the real reason we are here was to keep the peace in the world by scaring the warring nations into stopping"**

"_So you are really peacekeepers? So how does this lead to you attacking this village?"_

"**I will get to that but first as time passed we were at times forced to almost destroy whole villages to keep the peace in the world. And for a long time this worked and there was no real war in the ninja world. But all that started to change around sixteen years ago"**

"_Really what happened?"_

"**I'm getting there, you just can't sit still for a minute to listen can you?"**

"_Oh sorry about that Karia-chan I promise I will keep quite for a few minutes"_

"**Alright as I was saying around sixteen years ago the ninja villages came up the idea of sealing us into children, and trying to use our power to take over the world. First one then two and then before I knew it four of the nine of us had been sealed. Right about 12 years ago I was sleeping in my cave when people came and killed the Foxes that were living in the cave. When I saw the body's with a leaf headband I lost control of my emotions"**

"_So you went and attacked the leaf village?"_

"**Well when I got close to the leaf village a ninja wearing a leaf headband came out with a little fox kit and then summoned a snake and had it eat the kit before disappearing. After seeing this I was mad and you know the rest of what happened"**

"_Do you know who the man was who summoned the snake was?"_

"**Over time I was able to find out that the man was Orochimaru. It turns out that he was the one who killed the foxes at the cave and made me go mad and attack the village. I wish that I had taken the time to think about things back then if I had then you wouldn't have gone though all the pain that you have" **

"_I don't blame you. All you did was fallow you emotions just like I did when I was fight Sasuke"_

"**Thank you for that I promise that I will do everything I can to help make your life better. It's the least I can do after having you go though 12 years of pain because of me. Now you need to wake up I'm sure you have a lot to explain to your friends"**

"_Yeah I guess I should they are probably getting worried about me by now"_

"**Also I think you should tell the girl how you truly feel about her if she really cares about you nothing you could tell her would ever drive her away from you"**

-v-

"Looks he's starting to wake up"

" I can see that Ino now just leave him be till he is done sitting up"

"Hey you all probably wonder why I didn't wake up until right now" Naruto says sitting up.

"Yes I'm sure everyone here is interested on why" the Third says.

"Well I was busy talking to the Kyuubi" Naruto says.

"Wait that can't be everyone knows that the Forth killed the Kyuubi 12 years ago" Ino says.

"Well that's nut quite right Ino, other then Ken all of you probably know the truth of what happened that night" Naruto says.

"I know about it, but I will tell you way after you finish" Ken says.

"So what really happened that night Naruto?" Ino says sounding worried.

"Well the truth is the Forth didn't kill Kyuubi, its impossible to kill them, so he did the only thing he could think of he sealed it into a new born baby" Naruto says.

"So he sealed the Kyuubi into a new born baby what does that have to do with you?" Ino asks.

"Do you know what day the Kyuubi attacked on Ino?"

"Yeah it was October 10th we learned that in class"

"Yeah well there was only one child born on October 10th that the Forth could use to seal the Kyuubi into"

"I still don't see what that has to do with y….." Ino starts then stops.

"I see you finally figured it out Ino" Naruto says.

"The child was you" Ino says tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes I was the child that the Forth sealed the Kyuubi into. I hope you don't hate me Ino" Naruto says.

"Hate you? I could never do that I can only now see what you were hinting at all this time, the attacks, your treatment all of it was because on the Kyuubi. No Naruto I don't hate you" Ino says.

"So does that mean you still like me?" Naruto asks.

"No Naruto I don't like you" Ino starts and seeing Naruto look sad continues "I don't like you I love you"

"You love me?" Naruto says.

"Yes I love you Naruto Uzumaki" Ino says walking up and kissing him.

"Well I glad all that worked out now Naruto you said you were talking with Kyuubi what about?" the Third asks.

Naruto finally breaking the kiss with Ino says "I was talking about the true reason the demons came here for and about why she attacked the village"

"Well I would love to hear about the real reason she attack the village, wait did you say she?" the Third says.

"Yes she, and the real reason the demons are here was to act as peacekeepers" Naruto says. And then continues "As for the real reason she attacked the village is that Orochimaru planned and drew Kyuubi here and then enraged her by killing a fox kit. She lost control of her emotions and you know what happened"

"So Orochimaru was the reason behind the attack" The Third says sadly.

"So now that I have told you all about the Kyuubi, ken do you want to tell me why you know about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asks.

"I guess I own you that much at least, this like the secret of the Kyuubi is an S-Ranked Secret. The truth behind my origin is that I am the Grandson of the Third Hokage" Ken says.

"You're really the Third's grandson?" Naruto says.

"Yes I am, but that's only the start of my story. Now my grandmother's name was Alana Sarutobi she was the sister of The Third Hokage. She then married Kendo Kenshin and took on him last name. Their daughter Kesha Kenshin my mother married Kain Dolas who took her last name of Kenshin"

Most of people in the room besides the Third and Kurenai were still trying to get over the fact that Ken was the Third's grandson.

"Now that you all know who I really am I think we should talk about what happened today" Ken says.

"Yes your right of course" The Third says.

"Well as much as I hate to say it trying to punish the Uchiha would be more trouble then its worth" Ken says.

"WHAT AFTER HE TRIED TO KILL ME AND NARUTO YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOTHING!" Ino yelled.

"Calm down please I was just about to get to the reason why, I know that the counsel would have enough votes to block any real bad punishment that we tired for, so even though he did try to kill you two the best we can really do is keep an eye on him and Kakashi with Anbu"

"Well as much as I hate to say it my grandson is right, the counsel likes the Uchiha too much to try and punish him, so I agree that the best course of action is to place the Uchiha and Kakashi under Anbu watch" The Third says.

"So if that's all everyone here is free to go home" The Third says.

"Dad can Naruto stay at our house?" Ino asks.

"Of course he can that's if he wants to" Inoichi says with a smile.

After the three of them leave along with Kurenai, Anko, and Ibiki, the Third turns and says "So should we put the Yamanaka house under Anbu protection"

" I think that would be a good idea with the amount of fuss today's fight made" Ken says.

"If you were there the whole time why didn't you step in and stop the fight before it got out of hand?" the Third says.

"Naruto needed this not just for himself, but it proved to bring him and Ino together" Ken says.

"I hope you don't rile up half the village just to get a girlfriend" the Third says.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to not rile anyone up if it come to that" Ken answers.

"Alright well you should get to sleep this must have been a long day for you" The Third says.

"Yeah it was I guess I will see you tomorrow grandpa" Ken says before leaving.

"_Boy today turned into a real mess fast" _The Third thinks.

-v-

It had been three days since the fight between Naruto and Sasuke and Team Eight was sitting in the forest.

Kurenai taking three pieces of paper out says "I think its time we learned what your elemental affinity is"

Seeing Naruto look confused she says "All you need to do in focus some chakra into the paper and watch to see what it does"

All three do and the results are Ino's crumples, while Naruto's rips in half. Ken's on the other hand comes as a complete surprise to even Ken and Kurenai.

"Oh it didn't do that last time Ken" Kurenai says still trying to get over what she had just seen.

"Yeah I know I don't know what to think myself"

"**Kit listen what you just saw is what happens when I person with the skill to unlock the Elemental Circle finds out their element" **Karia says with excitement in her voice.

"Hey Ken the Kyuubi says that what just happened to your paper is what happens when a person with the skill to unlock a bloodline called the Elemental Circle attempts to find their element out" Naruto says.

Considering they had just seen Ken's paper rip into nine pieces with each doing something different. They burned, got wet, crumpled, crumbled, turned into ice, turned into wood, turned into metal, started to shine, and darkened.

"I seem to know about each one and I don't know how. I mean even though I have never seen a few of them I know they are Wind, Fire, Water, Lighting, Earth, Ice, Wood, Metal, Light, and Dark" Ken says.

"**Well it's just as well now I don't have to tell you to tell him about all of them. Though just because the card turned out like that does not mean the bloodline has become active. Even I don't know how to activate it"**

"Kyuubi says that she doesn't know how to activate your bloodline even though your card just did that" Naruto says.

"Well its just as well I'm really going to have to train to bring the new elements I have up to where the others are right now" Ken says.

"So Ken has ten elements?" Kurenai asks.

"Yeah it would seem to be the case though I only have trained the basic five so I still have a lot of work to go" Ken says sounding amused.

" So Ken how long did it take you to gain skills in the basic five elements anyways?" Ino asks.

"Well though I spent the most time on wind it took at least eight months for each one with the help of my shadow clones" Ken replies.

Making the cross hand sign Ken summons up a hundred shadow clones any says "Alright I have twenty of you to work on jutsu's and elemental manipulation, for Ice, Wood, Metal, Light, and Dark"

Nodding the clones move off into the woods in five teams to work.

"Well now that that's done with what are we going to do now?" Ken asks.

"Well I guess any of you that can make shadow clones should to help you train" Kurenai says.

Turning she sees Naruto Summon up the same amount as Ken did and to her surprise she sees that Ino learned it and was able to summon five.

After giving their clones orders Naruto and Ino sit back down.

"If you want I can show you how to make some Sensei" Ken offers.

"Alright I guess if it will make you guys happy why not" Kurenai says.

Ten minutes later Kurenai is able to summon up ten clones and sends them off.

"Coming to think of it we never saw what your elemental affinity was Sensei" Ino says.

"Well I am earth and water if you really want to know" Kurenai answers.

"Well should we go and eat while our clones are working?" Naruto suggests.

"I don't see why not it couldn't hurt to have time to talk about team building" Kurenai says.

As they start walking Kurenai remembers something and turns to Ken "Shouldn't you tell you're Grandpa about what we just found out?"

"Well I made a hundred and one clones and sent one off to the Tower to tell him in private" Ken answers with a smile.

Over the next five days team eight spent their time doing different d-ranked mission while their clones worked in secret deep in the woods.

"Now what we have in the way of missions are, weeding a garden, picking up litter, you could also rake leaves" the Third says.

"Come on I'm sick on these dumb missions give us something better old man" Naruto says.

"Naruto calm down you guys are still just Genin and only get D-ranks for now" Iruka says.

"But you don't even need to be a ninja to do the missions we have been I want something that will challenge me" Naruto complains.

Before Iruka can talk again Ken says "Technically we have completed enough D-Ranked missions to qualify to take a C-Ranked one"

"Ken even though I didn't get the chance to teach you I think that your team is not ready for a C-Ranked mission" Iruka says.

"Well I can see where you are coming from Iruka, Ken is right they have completed enough missions and as such am going to give you guys a C-ranked escort mission" The Third says.

"All right finally a chance to show people what I am made of" Naruto cheers.

"Send the client in" The Third says and a door opens to reveal a middle age man with a beard with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What's this I asked for ninja and I get a bunch of kids" Tazuna says.

Naruto is about to run at him when Kurenai says "They may be young, but they are ready and besides I'm a Jounin so there's no reason to worry"

"Alright you all will meet up at the North gate in two hours to leave" the Third says.

After they all leave Iruka turns to the Hokage and says "Are you sure about this I mean they are just Genin none of them beside Kurenai has even killed someone"

"Relax Iruka they will be fine and Kurenai's not the only one to have killed someone Ken has too"

"Really just where has he been I never saw him at the academy at all"

"He was off getting special training I wouldn't worry he will take care of them if something happens to Kurenai" the Third says.

"I hope your right Lord Hokage" Iruka says.

"_Oh I know I am though he doesn't know I sent out a team of ninja who all have the skills of Chuunin at the very least" _the Third thinks with a smile.

-v-

Two hours later at the north gate team eight had gathered along with Tazuna.

"Alright well I guess we are all here so we should move out" Kurenai says.

"Yeah he finally are leaving on a real mission come on Ino-chan" Naruto says walking though the gate.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Fifth Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Battles and Secrets!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the Fifth Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	6. Battles and Secrets!

"I do not own Naruto

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**For people who wondered why the OC is paired up with three girls and Naruto only has one I have a reason. It will become clearer in a few Chapters'. Till then just truth my plan.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battles and Secrets!**

"Naruto will you please slow down at least a little?" Ino says for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Sorry Ino-chan I'm just excited to be out of the village finally" Naruto replies.

A little ways back Kurenai and Ken are also having a conversation.

"So what do you think of finding out you control all ten elements?" Kurenai asks.

"I'm still getting used to having more then just five to tell the truth" Ken says.

"It would have helped if the Kyuubi had some idea at all on how you would activate your bloodline" Kurenai says.

"Well I'm sure when the time is right I will find a way to activate it, and protect the people I hold close" Ken answers.

"I for one hope you don't have to anytime on this mission it's only a C-rank so all we should need to worry about are bandits and other minor problems" Kurenai says.

"I hope that too but it never hurts to be prepared I mean when I fought Sasuke the first time I didn't think he would really use his fireball jutsu on me in a Taijutsu fight, but it happened. By the same token none of us would think that Sasuke would ever use his fireball with the intent to kill two of his fellow ninja from behind too" Ken replies.

"Yeah I still can't believe that the counsel would protect the Uchiha like that even after he tried to murder two leaf ninja in cold blood" Kurenai shudders.

"I knew he was going to be a problem, but I didn't think it would get so bad so fast" Ken says.

Meanwhile back up front with Ino and Naruto.

"So you think we will run into anything to fight Ino-chan?" Naruto asks.

"I hope not I mean we still are just genin other then Kurenai-sensei none of us have ever had to take a life. At the academy I heard that the first kill will be the hardest to get over" Ino replies.

"Well you know I will be here to help you get over it when the time comes and we need to kill someone to protect our friends" Naruto says with a smile.

"I know you will be and I promise that I will be here for you too when the time comes" Ino answers.

A little later as the group is walking Ken spots a puddle that Ino and Naruto have just gone around on the road.

"You see that right Kurenai?"

"Yeah its low level Genjutsu, but I didn't think that normal bandits would use a trap like that" Kurenai says softly.

"Yeah well the only thing to do is spring the trap I guess" Ken says back with a smile.

Sure enough as soon as Ken and Kurenai pass the puddle two figures rise and before anyone can move throw their chain around both Ken and Kurenai ripping both of them to pieces.

"Well there's two down easy too" one says.

"KEN KURENAI-SENSEI" Ino screams.

"Your next little girl"

But before they can move Naruto is already in motion moving between Ino and the two makes quick hand signs and yells Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet. And sends a compress ball or air at the two forcing them to scatter.

One starts around the side to get at Tazuna only to be faced by Ino who was also making hand signs. Lighting Style: Static Discharge. A small field of electricity forms freezing one for a moment.

Ino who is not standing right in front of Tazuna is making hand signs for another jutsu when she sees the one break free and charge her. At the same time the other one managed to get by Naruto and charges Ino.

Ino knowing she didn't have time to defend herself braces for the hit, but hears Metal Style: Duel Claw Jutsu. When she looks back up she sees the two both dead a hole in their stomachs and Ken and Kurenai standing behind.

"You're alright, but how" Ino starts and then looks and sees two logs where their body's had been.

"We used a replacement jutsu to escape at the last second" Kurenai says.

Ino then looks over at Ken worried that he would be shaken up at having to kill and is shocked when he pulls his sword off his back and cuts off both of the ninja's heads.

"Why did you do that?" Ino asks feeling sick at the sight.

"We need to have their heads as proof of a kill. These two both have a bounty on them, they are Gouzu and Meizu or better known as the demon brothers" Ken replies before taking out a scroll and two pieces of sealing paper after putting a seal on the heads to stop the blood he opens the scroll and the heads disappear into the scroll which he then rolls back up and places back in it's spot.

"So you're not shaken up over having to kill someone for the first time?" Naruto asks.

"Well I might have been had it been the first time I had to take a life" Ken replies.

"You mean you have had to kill before?" Ino says.

"Don't get me wrong I hate having to kill, but when it comes down to killing or losing a friend I won't hesitate to do what is needed" Ken replies sadly.

"You never told us that you had killed before" Naruto says.

"Well the reason behind that has two parts to it, one you never asked me if I had to kill anyone before, and two I only kill to protect the village or a friend" Ken answers.

"Well that's great, but what are we going to do with the bodies?" Ino asks.

"This" Ken says and with a few hand signs burns to bodies to ashes with a fireball.

"Well now that we know that they were really after you Tazuna would you care to tell us why you lied" Kurenai says. And then continues on "All we were suppose to deal with is bandits and robbers, if we are going to be attacked by other ninja the mission would have been B-Ranked or Even A-Ranked and a more experienced team would have been sent"

"The reason I lied to you about the mission was because the people of the wave just don't have the money to pay for a B or A-ranked mission" Tazuna answers.

"Well since you lied about the mission we have the right to end the mission and return to the village" Kurenai says.

"If you do that the bridge will never be completed and the land of waves will be lost forever" Tazuna replies.

"Well I have to take my own teams safety over the mission. One of them could have been killed just now" Kurenai says.

"Wait sensei we can't just leave them like this I think we should continue on" Naruto says.

"You are aware that the next ninja they send after Tazuna will more then likely be Jounin level, are you sure you want to keep going?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes if we don't help the people there who else will, and besides I never run away right Ino-chan?" Naruto says.

"Naruto-kun is right sensei we can't just leave things like this I vote that we continue on" Ino says.

Kurenai looking at Ken and seeing him nod says "well if you all feel that way I guess we will continue the mission, but I want everyone to be more careful from now on"

Seeing her students nod Kurenai sighs and thinks "_I really hope I don't end up regretting this in the end"_

-v-

After they made camp for the night Kurenai goes off looking for Ken, and finds his a little ways off giving orders to around two hundred clones.

"So you are training after all that's happened today?" She asks.

"Yeah besides they won't be sending anyone else for a few days anyways" Ken replies.

"I guess your right a little training couldn't hurt" Kurenai says and summons up around 50 clones and sends them off.

"So your elements were earth and water if I remember right Kurenai?" Ken asks.

"Yeah why are you asking?"

Watching she sees Ken pull a scroll out and open it and look until he gets to a sign that stands for water. After looking at her for a second he pushed chakra into the scroll and a pair of Daggers in black sheaths.

"Kurenai would you try and pull the daggers out" Ken asks.

"Alright" she picks up the dagger and is surprised when she feels a warmth come from the daggers and even more so when she pulls them out. They glow light blue for a second and then return to their normal color of pure silver.

"So I was right" Ken says.

"What do you mean and what just happened with the daggers?" Kurenai asks.

"Well you remember that I was out of the village for seven years training, the same person who trained me in Kenjutsu and gave me my sword also gave me this scroll of Elemental attuned weapons" Ken says.

"Ok so you got a scroll full of weapons how does that explain why it glowed" Kurenai says.

"I was just about to get to that, the same person also said that the weapons will only open to a person they deem worthy, so that glow was the daggers accepting you as their owner" Ken says.

"So why me and not Ino and Naruto?" Kurenai asks.

"Well for some reason the weapon scroll does not seem to work around Naruto and Ino, the only thing I can come up with is that they already have a weapon in their future" Ken answers.

"Well that guess is a good as any, we should be getting back to camp soon anyways" Kurenai says.

"Alright Kurenai-chan" Ken says and then thinks "_wait did I just add the chan suffix after her name, I mean she is nice and I like her but she is also my sensei"_

"_He just called me chan; does that mean he is coming to like me as a girlfriend? Wait what are you thinking he is my student" _Kurenai thinks to herself.

Meanwhile back at camp right after Kurenai leaves.

"Hey Ino you ok? You haven't been yourself for the last few hours" Naruto asks.

"Yeah I'm ok Naruto I'm just trying to get over the fact that if Ken hadn't shown up when he did I would be dead right now" Ino says.

"Ino I'm sorry that I was not able to protect you I promise that the next time I will be there for you" Naruto says.

"Naruto I know that you will be and I want to get stronger so I can protect you when the time comes" Ino says smiling.

"**Hey Kit there is a way that you could help her get stronger, but it will be tricky to work out and we would need a seal master" **Karia says.

"_Really? What is it and why do we need a seal master for it?"_

"**The Process needs to we worked out till it is perfect, it will take a few weeks at least, and for why we need a seal master what I am thinking will require a massively complex seal to complete, and only someone at the level of seal master could hope to make the seal"**

"_Alright well you work on that and hopefully we find a seal master somewhere along the way"_

"Hey Naruto-kun you there?" Ino asks waving her hand in front of him.

"Yeah sorry about that Ino-chan, Karia needed to talk to me" Naruto says.

"Karia? Is that the Kyuubi" Ino asks.

"Yeah her real name is Karia Kyuubi, but she goes by Karia" Naruto says.

"So what were you two talking about anyways?"

"Oh yeah she said there is a way to help you get stronger, but it will take a few weeks to work out and also we need a seal master" Naruto says.

"A seal master huh well I don't know of any, but we might run into one" Ino says.

Just then Kurenai gets back to camp with Ken.

"Alright did Tazuna already go into the tents for the night?" Kurenai asks.

"Yeah he did, wait where did the daggers come from sensei?" Ino asks.

"Oh these? They were a gift from Ken" Kurenai says.

"So how come he got you something and not anyone else?" Ino says.

Kurenai finally making up her mind smiles and says "What I can't get a gift from my boyfriend"

Ken hearing this tripped and fell down.

"Boyfriend, does that mean you two are dating?" Ino says.

Feeling good about letter her feelings out finally she smiles again and says "Yes, we are isn't that right Ken-kun?"

"Of course Kurenai-chan" Ken says and then thinks "_So she really does like me, while a little sudden I can't say that I am not happy._

"_It feels good to let the fact that I like him out, and he seems to be taking in the same way" _Kurenai thinks with a smile.

"Ok so we will each take a two hour shift until dawn I will start and then Ken, Naruto and then Ino" Kurenai says.

"Well night sensei" Ino and Naruto say before heading into the tents.

"Night I will see you in two hours Kuri-Chan"

"Good night Ken-kun"

"_Today sure has turn out strange, not that I can complain I have a boyfriend now"_ Kurenai thinks and she sits down next to the fire.

-v-

Over the next few days the group moved along without an attack. In the time they left clones behind to work on different things. While Naruto and Ino have improved a great deal they were still not ready to take on a Jounin level opponent.

"Man I can't wait for the next ninja to come I am so ready for a good fight" Naruto says.

"Naruto are you ready to take a human life with your own hands?" Kurenai asks.

Seeing him struggle with the thought she says "The next opponent will be at least Jounin level if you have any hesitation in your mind you shouldn't fight"

"Why is that Sensei?" Ino asks.

"Its simple I have seen you are Naruto progress a great deal, but in a fight against a Jounin level opponent your mind must be focused only on the fight if you spend even a second thinking about whether you really want to kill you more then likely will die" Kurenai says.

"Naruto, Ino you know I am the Third's Grandson, but I also spent seven years away from the village training with different people, over that time I had to kill people and get over the fact for this reason alone I am asking for your own safety to stay out of the fight when it happens" Ken says.

After walking for a while Kurenai stiffens and looks over to Ken who nod's. Just then a huge blade comes flying at the group forcing Ken and Kurenai to tackle the other three. The blade sticks on a tree and a man appears standing on it.

"Zabuza Momochi, aka the demon of the mist, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Jounin master in the art of silent killing and assassination" Kurenai says stepping to the front of the group.

"Well let's see you're a Jounin, but the other three look to be just genin" Zabuza says.

"Naruto, Ino, and Ken guard Tazuna, I'm going to have to fight him by myself" Kurenai says thinking "_shit, I didn't expect someone at_ _Zabuza's level other then Ken the other's can't hope to stand against him"_

"Well let's get started" Zabuza says and he and Kurenai start making hand signs. A think mist starts to form while Kurenai fades from view.

"Where is he I can't see a thing" Ino says.

"I know this fog is really going to make it hard" Naruto adds.

Both of them stiffen when they hear Zabuza's voice from somewhere in the fog "You know there eight points that I could hit, let's see should I go with the neck, heart, lungs, kidney's"

Seeing Naruto and Ino shaking Ken says "both of you need to calm down remember that both Kurenai and I will protect you guys with our lives need be"

"It's too late" Zabuza says appearing right in-between the three. Before he can strike a tree grows and grabs him with branches and Kurenai appears out of the trunk with her daggers drawn.

"It's over" Kurenai says as the fog fades from view.

"You would like to think that" Zabuza says appearing right next to her forcing her to roll to the side.

The Zabuza held by the tree then turns into water.

"_This is bad I won't last a long time in hand to hand open combat against him" _Kurenai thinks while dodging another swing from Zabuza.

"We have to do something sensei is losing" Ino says.

"We have our orders Ino we are to protect the bridge builder" Ken says.

"She's your girlfriend and your just going to sit here and watch her get killed?" Ino says looking at Ken.

"No Ino I'm not just going to stand here in fact I'm just a shadow clone right now" clone Ken says.

Just then Zabuza finally gets past Kurenai's defense and opens a large gash in her side before kicking her in the face only to have to get caught by Ken.

Coughing up blood Kurenai says "I'm sorry Ken-kun"

"Don't worry about it Kuri-hime your not going to die on my while I am still alive" Ken says with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah what can you do kid, the women over there couldn't beat me and she was a Jounin how do you expect to do, don't make me laugh" Zabuza says.

"Zabuza your wrong she was strong, she is my girlfriend, and YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE WHEN YOU HURT HER!" Ken says and wind begins to pick up around him.

Suddenly a tornado forms around Ken.

"**Oh my god I think its happening" **Karia says.

"_What do you mean, what is happening_?"

"**I was right he did do it, Zabuza is in big trouble now, because Ken has just unlocked his bloodline The Elemental Circle" **Karia says.

As they watch the tornado picks up and different colors can been see flowing all throughout the whole cyclone.

"Where in the world did that tornado come from?" Zabuza says.

When the tornado finally dissipates Ken is standing there, the fabric that was covering his right shoulder had been blow away and on his shoulder he has a large circle tattoo with symbols all around the circle and another smaller circle making it look like a doughnut with symbols around it in a circle.

"Element Light" Ken says and the middle on the tattoo suddenly has sun in it.

Going into a complex set of hand signs Ken calls out a jutsu Light Element: Transfusion. Quickly a tube runs from Kens arm to Kurenai's and blood flows from one to the other. Ken is already finishing another set of hand signs Light Element: Vital Healing. And the wound down Kurenai's side starts to close.

"I don't know what just happened, but this time I will make sure you both die" Zabuza says and is moving towards them when Ken's clone jumps at him.

Zabuza swings at the clone just to have the clone jump over the strike "_What's going on there's no way that clone should have been able to dodge that_" Zabuza thinks as he swings again only to have the clone dodge.

"Haven't figured it out yet look at the symbol on the clones tattoo" Ken says while still healing Kurenai.

"**Of Course! No wonder the clone is dodging he figured out what element to use" **Karia says sounding excited.

"_Karia what do you mean he figured out which element to use?" _Naruto thinks.

"**Each Element in the Elemental Circle is tied to a certain attribute. In the case of him healing Kurenai he used Light, but for his clone to help it dodge he used Lighting with affects speed"**

"_So your saying that based on what element is in the middle of the circle he can move faster, and use advanced healing?" _Naruto thinks starting to get it.

"**Yes the fact that he was able to figure it all out almost right away means that Zabuza is going to die"**

Zabuza not tiring slightly finally manages to hit and kill the clone only to have another one pop up.

Zabuza's about to swing at the clone when he hears Ken "Now that I finished saving my girlfriend now all that's left is to kill you"

Ken stands up and summons two clones who pick Kurenai up and move over to Naruto and Ino.

"Now it begins right after I release this seal, Resistance Seal Release!" Ken says. And wind kicks up around him.

"**Well now a Resistance Seal too, your friend is full of surprises" **Karia says.

"_What does a resistance seal do anyways?" _

"**It acts like a Gravity Seal in when released the person gets faster, and your friend could very well be the Seal Master we need"**

Zabuza's eyes widen as Ken blurs and if forced to back up and block to avoid him.Zabuza swings at Ken only to have him dodge and try and slash him forcing him back again.** "**_Damn not only am I running low on chakra, and stamina, but this Kid is now stronger then me" _Zabuza thinks while dodging another swing from Ken.

After another ten minutes Ken finally gets a hit up Zabuza before kicking him up against a tree and pinning him to it with Kunai. He is about to move it for the kill when a few senbon needles hit Zabuza in the neck. Ken walks over as a Hunter-nin jumps down from a branch and says "Thank you for your help I have been chasing Zabuza for a while now"

"So is he dead?" Naruto yells. Ken checking for a pulse and finding none turns and nods.

"I will take care of the body" says the hunter in a girly voice before picking Zabuza up and jumping away into the trees.

Frowning for a second Ken then walks back to Naruto and Ino. "We should get moving Tazuna is your house near here?" Ken asks. "Yeah it's just a few miles this way" Tazuna says pointing.

"Good Naruto if you could make some shadow clones to carry Kurenai and me because I have reached my limit" Ken says before passing out.

-v-

Later at Tazuna's house they had left Ken and Kurenai to rest and were now down talking.

"So just what was that tornado and why did it come down on your teammate?" Tazuna asks.

"From what I know it seems that the tornado marked the activation of his bloodline trait" Naruto says.

"What does it do?" Tazuna asks.

"Well all I really know about is its name which is The Elemental Circle. I also know that it is a very rare bloodline, other then that I know about nothing about it" Naruto says.

"The two jutsu's he used on Kurenai-sensei were like non I have ever seen before" Ino says.

Tsunami comes in from checking on the others and says "They don't happen to be dating are they?"

"Yeah they are actually why?" Ino says.

"Because they have matching tattoos of their shoulders" Tsunami says.

"**Well that's interesting" **_Karia says._

"_What is?"_

"**That the women said they had matching tattoos, and from what we saw Ken gained his tattoo when he unlocked his bloodline"**

"_Wait so that means if Kurenai has one now then"_

"**Yes it would seem that the bloodline found her worthy of possessing it, it must have happened when he used the Transfusion jutsu on her, it gave her some of his blood to replace the blood she had lost, though I don't know what kind of test it gave her I would assume it has something to do with her soul"**

"_Really does that mean she will have all ten elements too?, and why the soul?"_

"**Looking into a person's soul shows you who they truly are, for some only people with pure souls would be able to obtain this bloodline if I am right, and yes she should be able to use all ten elements now that she has the bloodline"**

"Naruto-kun? Oh not again come on snap out of it**" **Ino says.

"Oh sorry Ino-chan our friend had to talk to me again"

"Well what did she say?" Ino asks.

"Well from what she told me it turns out that Kurenai has the same bloodline as Ken"

"The same one how did that happen?"

"She thinks it was when he used that Transfusion Jutsu to give Kurenai some blood"

"Well that's just great"

-v-

Kurenai's Mind

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are inside your own mind"_

"_Who's that?" Kurenai asks._

"_I am you on to speak closer to home I am your Elemental Daggers, but you can call me Wata" _

"_Ok Wata so what is going on why am I here?"_

Before Wata can answer another figure appears.

"_Alright Winona why am I here and where is here anyways_?"

"_Ken-kun_ _is that you_?" _Kurenai asks?_

"_Kuri-hime! I'm so glad you're Ok"_

"_Ken to answer your question you are here because you passed out in the real world, as for where here is we are in Kurenai's mind" Winona says._

"_Ok, but I still don't see why you can talk"_

"_Are you there as well Wata?" Winona asks._

"_Yes I am its good to see you again Winona"_

"_To answer both of your questions the reason you can talk to us is because of the bloodline" Wata says._

"_Wait Ken unlocked his bloodline? That's great but then why can I talk to Wata?" Kurenai asks._

"_That's because in your fight with Zabuza you were badly injured, Ken used a jutsu to transfer some of his blood to you to save you, and when he did our Mistress found you worthy of carrying her bloodline" Wata answers._

"_And just who is your Mistress anyways?" Ken asks._

"_I am the goddess of the elements, but you can call me Elm" A women with a rainbow colored dress and cape says._

"_Now I'm sure you have a ton of questions, but I'm afraid that even though I control this bloodline I really don't know much about it" Elm says._

"_Well that's great is there anything you can tell us about it?" Kurenai says._

"_Well there are two things one is this bloodline has three levels to it, you both have the first level called element, the next level you will gain a second tattoo on your other shoulder that level is known as duel, the last level you gain two more tattoos one on each side the last level is called quad, now the second thing is all people who gain this bloodline have their soul's joined, meaning you will be able to send thought's back and forth, but it means that when a person gains this they will become soul mates to all the current users"_

"_Soul mates as in joined for life can never part again soul mates?" Ken asks._

"_Correct the only way to break the soul bond would be to die"_

"_So what does this mean for Me and Kurenai?"_

" _It means that you two are as good as married, the bond is already there all this did was make it stronger, also both of you are a good deal stronger now each level of this increases all your attributes" Elm explained._

"_Well that's great so why are we still here, does that mean we haven't woken up in the real world yet?" Kurenai asks. _

"_Normally yes but we have kept you here so you could find out about us you two can wake up now" Elm says._

"_How do we talk to you anyways?" Ken asks._

"_You communicate though your weapons" Elm answers._

"_But now you both must wake up now"_

-v-

Meanwhile off in the Woods.

"Damn it that really hurt you know Haku"

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to save you from that leaf ninja" Haku says.

"Damn just what was that kid I mean one minute he looked like a genin and the next it's like I was fighting an Elite Jounin" Zabuza says trying to sit up.

"Well I can't say for sure but it seemed the kid suspected that I was helping you but didn't say anything" Haku says.

"Well when we get back to the hideout I'm going to be out of it for at least a week thanks to that kid"

-v-

At Tazuna's house Ken and Kurenai have just woken up and are talking with Naruto and Ino.

"What do you mean Zabuza is alive? I thought that Ken checked him and he didn't have a pulse" Ino says.

"When I checked him he didn't have one, but if you look at it the weapon that was used was Senbon it is hard to kill with them unless you hit a certain point, and I also happen to know that if you hit a certain point on the neck that it will put you in a death like state" Ken says.

"But you saw the Hunter-ninja complete with the mask" Ino says.

"Well I also know about how Hunter-ninja work, and from what I heard from Ken the Hunter should have dealt with the body on the scene, like you saw Ken do with the demon brothers only leaves the head for proof" Kurenai adds.

"Then why didn't you stop them if you knew that the Ninja was helping Zabuza?" Ino says.

"Well for one I could tell that ninja was very skilled and at that time I was about to run out of energy, challenging the ninja at that time would have been asking to die" Ken says.

"Well aren't we in trouble now that both you and Kurenai are hurt?" Ino says.

"No, it will take Zabuza at least a week if not more to recover, so until then we should be alright" Ken answers.

"Well what are we going to go in the meantime?" Ino asks.

"Well we are going to take shifts guarding Tazuna at the bridge, and the other half will go and train" Kurenai says.

-v-

Over the next three days team eight split into rotating teams of two at the bridge while the other two were training in the woods.

Today Kurenai was on the bridge with Ino, Naruto had gone out last night to train and currently Ken is looking for him. Ken sensing Naruto is about move when he senses another person near him to he watches from a tree.

Naruto wakes up when he hears someone near him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" a girl wearing a pink kimono says.

"I was out training last night and must have gone a little overboard" Naruto says sitting up.

" I see does that mean you are a ninja?" the girl asks.

"Yeah that's why I am trying so I can become stronger" Naruto answers.

"I see why do you fight? Is it to protect someone close to you?" the girl says.

"Yeah I have a few people that I would give my life to protect" Naruto says with a smile.

"That's nice I too have someone that I care about I am gathering herbs because he was injured a few days ago" she says.

"That's nice my names Naruto and what's your name?"

"I'm Haku and before you think anything I'm a guy you know" Haku says.

"Oh sorry it's just that with the pink" Naruto says.

"No problem, it was nice to meet you Naruto" Haku says and is about to leave when a voice says "Hold on a minute please"

Turning they both see Ken jump down and walk over.

"Naruto can you leave for a minute I just want to ask Haku here a few questions" Ken says.

"Your not going to do anything to him are you?" Naruto asks.

"No, I just want to talk with him. On my word as a ninja" Ken says.

"Well ok I guess I will be at the house" Naruto says before walking off.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about I'm in a hurry" Haku says.

"Well for one Zabuza can wait a few minutes" Ken says smiling when he sees Haku tense up.

"What are you talking about?" Haku asks.

"You might fool Naruto but I can sense that you're the Hunter-Ninja that saved how" Seeing Haku's face quickly says "I mean no harm to you or Zabuza, all I want to do is talk, and also I can tell you're a girl by the way"

"What makes you say that I already told Naruto that I was a boy" Haku says.

"Well one of my former teachers taught me to sense the difference between a man and a woman, I can see why you would want people to think you were a boy, it's safer"

"Well alright I guess now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I want to offer both you a Zabuza the chance to come back to the leaf village with us" Ken says.

"How do I know that this is not some type of trick? You can't possibly be able to offer us that" Haku says warily.

Ken reaches to grab something and Haku tensing until be pulls a scroll out with a seal on it. He cuts his finger and wipes some blood on the seal making it disappear.

"Take this to Zabuza" Ken says throwing Haku the Scroll "In that is the proof that Zabuza will need"

"Alright I guess" Haku says.

"I will wait for your answer when you guys come to the bridge" seeing the look on Haku's face continues "I know that that was where you were going to go, over my travels I have heard about how Gato works, he will more then likely betray you two when the job is done"

"Very well I will take the scroll to Zabuza"

"Good I await you answer"

-v-

A little later Haku gets back to Zabuza.

"It took you longer then I would have thought" Zabuza says.

"It wouldn't have but I ran into someone who offered both of us a choice" Haku says.

"Who was it and what exactly did he offer?"

"Well he was that kid that beat you a few days ago, and he offered us the chance to come back to the leaf village with him" Haku says.

"Just what makes you think he would keep his word or even have the power to offer us something like that?" Zabuza asks.

"Well he gave me this scroll and said you would know, it also had a blood seal on it which he opened" Haku says throwing the scroll over to Zabuza.

Opening the scroll Zabuza's eyes widen a little and says "Well who ever this kid is has friends close to the Hokage"

"Why is that?" Haku asks.

"The seal in the scroll is the seal on the Hokage it can't be copied or forged, meaning that this kid was really telling the truth about being able to offer us that" Zabuza says.

"Does that mean you are going to accept it then?" Haku asks.

"Well for one I want to know why you want to go. And second we still have a job from Gato" Zabuza says.

"Well as for why I want to go is that kid seems to care about what happens to me and you, and the kid said that he has heard that Gato is the kind to betray people when they are done" Haku says blushing a bit.

"Well it looks like you have a thing for that kid" Zabuza says.

"Hummm maybe I do" Haku says.

-v-

Later at Tazuna's house team eight were all sitting down to talk.

"You did what? You can't possibility be able to offer them that" Ino says.

"He does that the right to offer them that I was told this by the Hokage" Kurenai says.

"So what do we do now?" Ino asks.

"Well we continue to train, and also I want you two to stay at the house and protect Tsunami and Inari, I think that Gato will send a few thugs after them for leverage" Ken says looking at Naruto and Ino.

"Alright so if they do come what do we do after that?" Naruto asks.

"I want you two at the bridge when you are done at the house" Ken says.

"And also you both will probably kill someone for the first time" Kurenai adds.

"Alright well we should all get to sleep" Kurenai says.

-v-

Later that night Kurenai enters her mindscape to talk to Wata.

"_Well what is it that you wanted to talk to be about Wata?" Kurenai asks._

"_Well in truth I am the one who wanted to talk to you" Elm says appearing._

"_What did you want to talk about and why not have __K__en here too?" Kurenai asks._

"_The reason is that I do not want Ken to know about what I am about to tell you" Elm answers._

"_Alright though I hate to keep stuff from him" Kurenai says._

"_Well this might be hard for you to handle but it turns out that there will be two more girls that will gain the Elemental Circle from Ken" Elm says._

"_Wait so you're telling me that Ken will end up having three wives?" Kurenai says._

"_That is correct though I don't know who they are or when yet I do know that there will be two" Elm says._

"_So I am going to have to share Ken with two other girls" Kurenai says sadly._

"_Yes, but both of the girls will have good souls and I'm sure they will accept that you fell in love with him first" Elm says._

"_I understand, but why don't you want Ken to know?" Kurenai asks._

"_If he knew he would go out of his way to avoid helping people, could you stand by and watch someone die and not help them?" Elm asks._

"_No, I guess I couldn't. I'm sure that whoever the other two are will be able to get along with me" Kurenai says. _

"_I can see why Ken loves you, now until we meet again goodbye" Elm says._

-v-

Five days later Ken and Kurenai are on the bridge while Ino and Naruto guard the house.

"Hey Tazuna I can sense them coming you should send the workers away" Ken says.

"Alright you heard him everyone out" Tazuna says.

"Are you sure about this Ken-kun?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes I am so there's no need to worry Kuri-hime" Ken replies.

"Well it was nice of you and Haku to show up Zabuza" Ken says.

"Alright I know that you have the power to offer us what you did, but I want to see that Gato is going to betray us before I accept" Zabuza says.

"Ok well though we aren't going to fight me and Kurenai are going to cast a Genjutsu on us making it look like we have been fighting, that way when Gato comes he will see you losing and then I expect him to say he had no plan to really pay you" Ken says.

"Sounds good so what do we do in the meantime?" Zabuza asks.

"Well you should cast your hidden mist jutsu to cover us and then we sat sit down and play some cards if you like" Ken says with a smile.

About five minutes later Naruto and Ino arrive.

"Well you were right Gato sent two of his thugs to kill Inari and kidnap Tsunami" Ino says.

"Are you both ok?" Kurenai asks.

"Yeah it took a second to get over but we are both ok" Naruto says with a smile.

"Good now all we do is wait for Gato" Kurenai says.

About ten minutes later they sense Gato and a large group of man nearby.

"I guess its show time, ok drop the mist" Ken says.

When the mist clears it looks from Gato's view that Haku, Zabuza, Kurenai, Naruto, and Ino were all badly injured with Ken just a little better off.

"Well seems the demon of the mist lost, not really a problem I was planning on kill both of them afterwards anyway, pity that the girl is going to die my men would have enjoyed her" Gato says smirking.

"See I told you he was going to betray you guys" a voice says.

"Yeah, yeah now can you get rid of the jutsu so we can fight him" Zabuza says.

The illusion fades showing Zabuza, Haku, and team eight unhurt.

"What's this I just saw you near death" Gato says.

"You saw what we wanted you to see" Ken says.

"Well this way is better at least I can have some fun with the two dark haired girls before I give them to my men" Gato says laughing.

"If you even try to lay one hard on Kuri-hime or Haku-chan I will kill you" Ken says.

"You don't scare me kid even you all can't take out my two hundred and fifty men, and besides the blond girl over there looks just as good" Gato says.

"_Well Gato just sealed his death along with all of his men what that last comment" Ken thinks._

"**Kit I will lend you some of my chakra so you can rid the world of that pig" **Karia says.

"FOR THAT COMMENT ABOUT INO, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Naruto roars red charka starting to form around him.

"Well this is going to get ugly real fast we should leave this to Naruto" Ken says.

In three minutes Naruto had completely killed all two hundred and fifty of Gato's men. Changing at Gato, Naruto blows a hole though Gato's stomach before ripping him into pieces just adding to the gore that covered the bridge. Naruto walks back over to Ino his eyes returning from red to blue before passing out.

* * *

**That's it for the Sixth Chapter stay turned for Chapter 7: Return!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the Sixth Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	7. Return!

"I do not own Naruto

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**For people who wondered why the OC is paired up with three girls and Naruto only has one I have a reason. It will become clearer in a few Chapters'. Till then just truth my plan.**

**Poll Question Should Kyuubi be added to Naruto and Ino?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes - As a Mother Figure**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Return!**

It had been two days since Naruto had defeated Gato and his men on the bridge. The bridge was now coming along due to the whole village pitching in. Naruto had been very reserved since the battle.

"Naruto please talk to me you've been like this for two days now" Ino pleaded.

Naruto turned and faced her eyes downcast "How can you talk to me after what I did on the bridge?"

"What you did on the bridge was free a land from Gato's grip and fight to protect me" Ino says.

"Still while it was happening I started to enjoy it" Naruto says.

Ino moves and hugs Naruto saying "I don't hold that against you Naruto, I am happy that you decided to let out your feelings on this"

Naruto returning the hug smiles and says "Thank you Ino-chan I feel a lot better now"

"I'm glad Naruto-kun" Ino replies.

"I guess we should go take a turn guarding the bridge, so Ken and Kurenai can take a break" Naruto says.

"Yeah that's a good idea they did take our shift on the bridge yesterday" Ino says.

After Naruto and Ino replaced them on the bridge Ken and Kurenai along with Haku went off into the woods to train. Haku had quickly become friends with Kurenai mainly due to the shared interest.

"So Haku I see you are eyeing my boyfriend" Kurenai says and laughs when Haku blushes.

"I didn't mean to, I can see how much he loves you" Haku says a little sadly.

"Don't be like that to tell you the truth I'm more then willing to share him with you if you want" Kurenai says.

"Really you mean that you would let me be with Ken and you?" Haku says with hope in her voice.

"Sure, I'm going to tell you a secret that you can't tell Ken ok?" Kurenai asks and continues when she sees Haku nod "I know for a fact that there would be two more women in Ken's life. From what I have seen I think you love Ken as much as I do and all I ask is only that you offer the same kindness to the other girl that is still to come"

"I promise I'm so happy right now I could just kiss someone" Haku says and then seeing Ken coming runs up and gives him a kiss. And then much to Kurenai's surprise turns around and kisses her as well.

"Well that was unexpected, there something you girls want to tell me?" Ken says.

"Nope, just that me and Haku are both going to be your girlfriend's" Kurenai says.

"Are you sure about this Kuri-hime?" Ken says.

"Of course and besides I can tell by the way your acting that your in love with her as well" Kurenai says.

"Well I guess I'm ok with it as long as Haku-chan is ok" Ken says looking at the girl.

Smiling Haku walks over and gives Ken another kiss "Anything you want is fine with me"

"Ok, now that we have that out of the way we should train a little" Ken says before making four hundred shadow clones. Turning and addressing the clones Ken says I want forty of you to work on jutsu's and manipulation for each element.

Kurenai stops and makes around three hundred clones giving them the same orders as Ken except for only thirty per.

"So Haku do you want to learn how to make shadow clones they make training go a lot faster" Ken asks and smiles when he sees the girl nod vigorously.

"Ok with your chakra control and your chakra levels you should be able to make around seventy to a hundred clones" Ken says.

Haku after learning the signs makes about eighty clones and sends half to water walk and the other half to work on Ice jutsu's and manipulation.

"While our clones are working why don't we sit down and talk" Kurenai suggests.

"Ok so what should we start with?" Ken says sitting down.

"How about living arrangements?" Haku says.

"Well I rent an apartment, and I don't know about Ken" Kurenai says.

"Well when I got back to the village a bought a small three bedroom two story house with a basement" Ken says.

"You really own your own house that must have cost a lot of money" Haku says.

"Over the time I spent training I went on a lot of missions with my teachers, and ended up making quite a lot of money so the house didn't really hurt me a lot" Ken says.

"When we get back to the village both of you along with Zabuza if he wants are welcome to move in with me I have plenty of room"

"I thinks that's a great idea don't you Haku" Kurenai says.

"Yeah that and we save money by not having Kurenai have a rent an apartment" Haku says.

"Well before we leave for home I am going to tell you about my true origin along with the bloodline me and Kurenai share" Ken says.

"Well Zabuza figured you know or are related to someone high up in the village to be able to offer us the chance to join the leaf" Haku says.

"Well that's true I am the Grandson of the Third Hokage. My grandmother's name was Alana Sarutobi the sister of the Third Hokage. She then married Kendo Kenshin and took on him last name. Their daughter Kesha Kenshin my mother married Kain Dolas who took her last name of Kenshin" Ken says.

"Wow that's so cool" Haku says.

"Now as for our bloodline it is called The Elemental Circle, from what I know it is a very rare bloodline only seen one other time and that was three thousand years ago" Ken says.

"From our knowledge this bloodline allows us to use all ten elements wind, water, earth, fire, lighting, ice, wood, metal, light, and dark" Kurenai adds.

"Well I have a bloodline that allows me to control ice I also have affinities in both water and wind" Haku says.

"So why don't you tell us a little more about yourself Haku" Kurenai asks.

"Well in the land of waves the normal people have become afraid of bloodlines and have worked to kill off all the members, my own father killed my mother and tried to kill me when he found out that I could control ice" Haku says.

"Well as horrible as it sounds lots of places besides the leaf village fear and hate people bloodlines, you've lived a hard life so far and I promise that your life will only get better" Ken says.

"Yes mainly because you now have me and Ken here to help you" Kurenai adds.

"I'm glad you both feel that way I have never felt more happy and safe then I do here with both of you" Haku says.

-v-

On the bridge Naruto and Ino are talking with Zabuza.

"So who is this Ken person?" Zabuza asks.

"Well he is strong, kind, caring" Ino says.

"He also is loving, he loves Kurenai, and Haku with everything he has from what I've seen" Naruto adds.

"Haku is like a daughter to me if he ever hurts her" Zabuza says.

"You have no reason to worry Ken wouldn't hurt a hair on Haku's head or Kurenai's for that matter" Ino says.

"You both seem to hold him in high regard" Zabuza comments.

"Well he was the one to get us together" Ino says.

"He was my first real friend and I have never met anyone else that cares about the happiness of others as much as him" Naruto says.

"Well after you guys say all that about him I guess I feel better about Haku being with him and Kurenai" Zabuza says.

-v-

Three days later the bridge was finished and team eight along with Haku and Zabuza are ready to leave.

"We own you so much you have given this land back its life" Tazuna says.

"We are just happy everything worked out in the end" Kurenai says.

"You have to come back and visit sometime" Tsunami says.

"We will sometime" Ino promises.

"We will miss you" Inari says.

"We will miss you too, don't forget to protect people that you care about Naruto says.

As team eight and their guests walk away Tsunami turns to her father and asks. "So what are we going to name the bridge?"

Tazuna smiles and says "I think it should be after the kid who changed our fate and saved this land"

"Oh and who would that be?" Tsunami asks knowing the answer.

"We will name it The Great Naruto Bridge" Tazuna says and so it was.

-v-

That night at team eights camp, Kurenai, Ken, and Haku had gone off to train leaving Ino, Naruto, and Zabuza at camp.

"So just what kind of training did Ken get while he was gone?" Zabuza asks.

"Well even I don't know that he has never talked about what happened while he was gone" Naruto answers.

"The only person who might know anything is Kurenai, but somehow I don't think he has even told her" Ino adds.

"Well from the fight I had with him he seemed to be at Jounin level" Zabuza remarks.

"Well you did piss him off pretty bad my hurting Kurenai like that" Ino says thinking back.

"Yeah I have been meaning to say sorry to both of them about all of that" Zabuza says.

"You should when they get back to camp I'm sure they don't hold that against you" Naruto says.

Meanwhile off in the forest with Kurenai, Ken, and Haku. They all are currently talking while their clones are off working.

"I have been thinking Ken have you thought about having Haku-chan try and get a weapon from that scroll of your?" Kurenai asks.

"I hadn't really thought about it but it would probability be a good idea to try at least" Ken says getting out the scroll and opening it.

"Your main element is ice right?" Ken asks.

"Yes I also have wind and water but ice is my strongest" Haku says.

"Alright then let's see what we have" Ken says looking though the scroll and stopping at the sign for ice. "Only one for an ice user but it sounds like the perfect one for you" Ken says before summoning out a Rapier.

"It's fast, graceful, and beautiful just like you" Ken says making Haku blush.

"Well all you really need to do is try and draw it" Ken says and smiles when the blade comes out and glows blue before returning to silver.

"See I told you that it was a good idea" Kurenai says.

"Yeah I guess you were right Kuri-hime, you still need to give the weapon a name Haku-chan" Ken says.

"Icesana I think would be a good name for her" Haku says.

"Well we should be getting back to camp soon" Kurenai says.

When they get back to camp Zabuza comes up and asks if he can talk with Ken and Kurenai.

"So what did you want to talk about Zabuza?" Ken asks.

"I have been meaning to tell you two sorry for what I did" Zabuza says.

"It's alright you were just doing your job just like we were, isn't that right Kuri-hime?" Ken says.

"Yeah if I were in your place I would have done the same thing" Kurenai adds.

"Thank you for understanding and for making Haku happy" Zabuza says.

"I'm glad you came and talked with us getting something like that off your chest always helps" Ken says.

-v-

Two days later team eight arrives at the main gate to the leaf village.

"Oh great the guards on duty are not ones who know about me I guess you will have to do the talking Kuri-hime" Ken says.

Walk up one of the guards says "Halt explain why you have an A-raked missing ninja and another person with you"

"Both of them are under my protection and we were about to take them to see the Hokage" Kurenai says.

"I'm afraid that you will have to wait until we clear this with the Anbu" the other guard says.

"You are aware that there is no need to clear it with the Anbu so why don't you move and let us head to the Tower" Ken says.

"Who do you think you are to be trying to order us around boy?" the first guard says.

"Enough of this let them though" The Third says appearing.

"Of course Lord Hokage" the guards say moving back.

"Ken, Kurenai, Naruto, Ino it's good to see you all again" The Third says smiling.

"Its good to be back in the village again, alright Naruto you and Ino can take off we are going to the tower to give a report" Kurenai says.

After arriving at the tower Ken, Kurenai, Zabuza, and Haku are all standing in the Hokage's office.

"Well Zabuza Momochi I never thought I would see you here in the leaf village" The Third says.

"Well up until I met the kid here I didn't think I would ever set foot here either" Zabuza admits.

"So what did my grandson offer you two anyway?" The Third asks.

"So the kid was your grandson, figures I knew he had to know someone high up to have that scroll" Zabuza says.

"Grandpa I offered them both a home here and the leaf village and the chance to become leaf ninja" Ken says.

"Well I guess if my grandson offered that to you then I might as well give you these" The Third says getting out two leaf headbands and throwing them to Zabuza and Haku.

"So Ken what rank would you have me give them?" The Third asks.

"Well for Zabuza Jounin and for Haku I think that Chuunin would be best" Ken says.

"Well I can't argue with that now where are you two going to be staying?" The Third asks.

"We are going to move in Ken-kun at his house" Haku says and then adds "Kurenai-chan is moving in with Ken-kun too"

"Well now you have two beautiful young women moving in with you Ken, I take it you love both of them" The Third says.

"Yes I love Kuri-hime and Haku-hime more them life itself" Ken says.

"That's so sweet Ken-kun" Kurenai says and Haku nods.

"Well I guess I won't keep you all any longer Ken can show you around the village" The Third says.

After everyone left the Third sits and thinks "_Well this is an interesting turn of events"_

Turning to the wall the Third says "You can come out now Tenzou"

The Anbu appears and says "Your grandson knew I was here but didn't says anything"

"He knows your signature and now what have you learned from watching Kakashi's team?" The Third asks.

"Well it was just like your grandson thought he has been almost completely ignoring the other two and working with Sasuke" Tenzou says.

"Well until I can come out with a solution to all of this continue to watch them" The Third says.

"Right Lord Hokage" and with a puff of smoke disappears.

-v-

Right now Ken is showing Haku and Zabuza around the village. Kurenai went off to her apartment.

"This village is amazing Ken-kun" Haku says.

"I'm glad you like it Haku-chan"

"Oh and I want to make sure you both understand that who I am is not to be spread around it is a class S-secret" Ken says.

"Ok kid you got it" Zabuza says.

"Alright Ken-kun" Haku says with a giggle.

"That's good to know, oh shit its Kakashi and his team" Ken says with a frown.

"Well now what have we here? Ken what are you doing with an A-ranked missing ninja from the mist and the girl?" Kakashi asks.

"Well Kakashi in turns out that they are both leaf ninja now" Ken says.

"Hummm funny I didn't know yet" Kakashi says.

"Well for one we just left the Tower about 10 minutes ago so the Third was not called the Jounin and Chuunin to tell them yet" Ken says.

Just then Sasuke speaks up "Yeah right he is probability with them and is trying to get the bitch there to seduce someone so they can take over"

"Uchiha I am warning you, one you shouldn't make claims that are not true, and two don't ever talk about my girlfriend in that manner ever again" Ken replies.

"Your just a nobody, I'm an Uchiha and now that I have my Sharingan I am unbeatable and as for the girl I could care less about the little gutter tramp" Sasuke says.

"I had hoped that the losses to me And Naruto would have gotten you over the I'm better then everyone else phase, and you were already close to making me mad so I would advise you not insult Haku-hime one more time" Ken says.

"From what I have seen of you so far I would say that you are a stuck up brat with no real skill" Haku says.

"How dare you talk to me like that" Sasuke says and starts a few hand signs and suddenly the sound of birds chirping and the glow that goes along with it appears.

"_Oh shit, Chidori I had hoped that Kakashi wouldn't teach that move to Sasuke" _Ken thinks.

"Now you are going to die you bitch" Sasuke says running at Haku. Zabuza starts to move, but before he can Ken blurs into action grapping Sasuke's wrist before he can get close to Haku.

"Sasuke I am only going to knock you out this last time, if you ever try to attack another person I hold dear to me again I won't just injure you, I will kill you" Ken states.

"I'm an Uchiha like you would ever b…" Sasuke started before Ken breaks his wrist and hits a pressure point knocking him out.

"Ken I had hoped that I would have to do this but you really leave me no choice" Kakashi says and is about to charged when three squad's of Anbu and the Hokage appear.

"Kakashi stand down Zabuza and Haku are both leaf ninja, take Sasuke to the hospital" The Third says.

"Ken, you had better come back to the tower along with Zabuza and Haku, I am going to call all the Jounin and Chuunin so we don't have another problem like this" The Third says and then leaves.

-v-

About twenty minutes later all the Jounin besides Kakashi and all the Chuunin are standing in front of the Hokage.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called all the available Jounin and Chuunin here" The Third says.

Turning to Kurenai, Asuma asks "Do you know why we are here, and want to go out sometime?"

"As too why we are here I have a good idea and sorry I already have a boyfriend" Kurenai says with a smile.

"Really I never thought that you would get one who is he?" Anko asks.

Before Kurenai can answer the door opens and three figures enter.

"Good now that they have arrived we can start" The Third says.

"Zabuza what are you doing here?" Asuma says reaching for his knives.

"Asuma stand down I was about to tell all of you here that Zabuza and Haku are now leaf ninja" The Third says.

"What, when did this happen?" Asuma asks.

"About thirty minutes ago right after they came back with team eight" The Third says.

"Now that you all know I want everyone out but Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Ken, Zabuza, and Haku to leave" The Third says.

After all the rest of the ninja leave Ken walks up and gives Kurenai a kiss shocking both Asuma and Anko. Haku then runs over and gives Kurenai another kiss.

"I missed you Kuri-hime" Ken says.

"Wait Ken is the one you are dating? and what is with that Haku girl kissing you" Asuma says.

"Well because they are both my girlfriend's uncle" Ken says.

"Wait uncle does that mean they both know about who you are?" Asuma asks.

"Yeah that's right, and Tenzou you can come out" Ken says.

Tenzou appears smiling and says "I knew I couldn't fool you with that Genjutsu Ken"

"Now that you are all here I want ask if any of you have a solution for this growing Sasuke problem" The Third says.

"Well I have one solution, you take him and Kakashi away from team seven and have Sasuke be Kakashi's apprentice" Ken says.

"Really that is an interesting plan, what would happen to the other two members of team seven?" The Third asks.

"Well no matter how bad Sasuke messes up the council will protect him, so by putting him under Kakashi not only will the council not be able to complain, but it also allows team seven to get a new teammate and sensei" Ken says.

"So who would you add to team seven and who would be the sensei? If I remember we happen to not have one of either right now" The Third says.

"Oh I have the perfect people to fill both of the spots, Shino Aburame and for a sensei Zabuza"

"Wait I just got here and now you are going to give me a group of brats to deal with?" Zabuza says.

"I think that is a good idea I will call Shibi here he has be bugging me because his son's team failed" The Third says.

"Hey kid why me for that team anyways?" Zabuza asks.

"For one Kiba is a lot like you wild, while Sakura is a fan girl if anyone can snap her out of it you can, also the third person Shino Aburame is very smart and strong but could be stronger if he learned Kenjutsu and you are one of the best swordsmen in the whole village" Ken answers.

A few minutes later Shino enters along with his father Shibi.

"What is a A-ranked missing Ninja doing here Lord Hokage?" Shibi asks.

"Zabuza here is a new leaf ninja" The Third answers.

"Alright now why have you called me here anyway?" Shibi asks.

"I understand that your son Shino's team failed their sensei's test this year" The Third says.

"Yes, I have asked you a few times if there was anything you could do for him" Shibi says.

"Well it just happens that today is that day, I will call you to my office a little later when I do just go along with what I say" The Third says.

"Alright me and my son will await your call" Shibi says.

"Alright Ken I want you there with Haku under a Genjutsu" The Third says.

"Alright" Ken answers.

-v-

About twenty minutes later team seven was standing in the Hokage's office along with Shibi, Shino, Zabuza, and Kurenai. As ordered Ken and Haku are off in the corner under a Genjutsu.

"I have called you here today because it has come to my attention from some people that you Kakashi are going out of your way to train only Sasuke and neglecting your other two students" The Third says.

"Lord Hokage I show all three of my students the same things" Kakashi says.

"Well after the Uchiha's latest attack on a fellow ninja I am removing you and him from team seven and having you train him personal, I want you too help him get over this overconfidence issue of his" The Third says.

"Alright if that is your wish what is going to happen to the rest of my team if I may ask?" Kakashi says.

"I will take care of that now you and Sasuke are dismissed" The Third says.

After Kakashi and a smug looking Sasuke leave the Third says "Ken you and Haku can come out now"

"Well they took that just about how I thought they would" Ken says dropping the Genjutsu.

"Now Kiba, Sakura I want you to tell me the truth did Kakashi train all three of you the same?" The Third asks.

"Of course he did" Sakura says.

"Oh shut up Sakura all that ass did is go off everyday to train with the stuck up Uchiha" Kiba says.

"Well since I was right I am adding Shino here to your team and giving you guys a new sensei" The Third says.

"Great finally we can get a real team! So who is our new sensei anyways?" Kiba says.

"That would be me" Zabuza says.

"Wait you're the demon of the mist" Kiba says.

"Well more like the demon of the leaf now, and from what I have heard you are wild and brash, while Sakura over here is the worst example of a fan girl, and Shino would do well in learning Kenjutsu" Zabuza says.

"Zabuza you should take all three and get to know one another, as you know the Chuunin Exams are coming up in about a month I will leave it up to you whether the three of them are ready by then" The Third says.

"Alright you heard him lets move" Zabuza says with a smile that made the three genin shiver.

"So Shibi I take it that you are happy now your son has a team and a chance to still compete in the Chuunin Exams" The Third says.

"Yes I thank you for giving my son the chance this year Lord Hokage" Shibi says and then leaves.

"Well then I take it that you failed to share something in your last visit with me Ken?" The Third says.

"Your right grandpa while on our mission to the wave I unlocked my bloodline" Ken says.

"Well now just what does it do anyways?" the Third says.

"Well its called The Elemental Circle, it allows the better use of all ten elements along with a boost based on which element is active" Ken says showing his Tattoo.

"Well that is a real surprise anything else I should know about?" The Third asks with a smile.

"Yeah, the thing is I managed to pass the bloodline to Kurenai-chan while trying to save her life" Ken says.

"So is that why you two are so close now?" The Third asks.

"Yeah something like that" Ken says with a smile.

"Well if that's it you three can go after today I have a lot of paperwork to do" The Third says.

-v-

The Next day at their normal training ground team eight along with Haku is sitting and talking while their shadow clones are off training.

"So the Chuunin exams are just about a month away so we need to train hard for them" Kurenai says.

Naruto is about to say something when Karia pipes up.

"**Alright I finally finished the plan"**

"_Finally so what do we have to do anyways?"_

"**Your going to have to ask the girl if she is willing because this will involve her just as much as you" **

"_Alright I will ask" Naruto says._

"Well looks like he is talking to her again based on that lost look on his face" Ino says.

Blinking Naruto turns to Ino and says "Ino-chan Karia says she finished her plan but needs to know if you are willing to go though with it"

"Naruto I have an idea I have learned a jutsu like Ino's family's mind jutsu so me, Haku and Kurenai could enter your mind along with Ino and talk with the Kyuubi" Ken says.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt" Naruto says.

"Alright Kuri-hime, Haku-hime I am going to show you the hand signs and then we can all go" Ken says.

After about five minutes everyone was ready.

"Alright here we go" Ken says and him along with Haku, Kurenai, and Ino make the same hand signs before saying Ninja Art: Mind Expansion Jutsu.

In Naruto's Mindscape.

"_Well I wasn't expecting so many of you to come allow me to introduce myself I am Karia, better know as the Kyuubi" Karia says._

"_It's nice to meet you" Ken says._

"_Now I assume you all are here to hear about what my plan is" Karia says._

"_Yes" Ken says._

"_Well my plan is to create a new seal that will split my nine tails of power between me, Naruto and Ino, in time all three of us will gain back all nine tails of power" Karia says._

"_Wait won't that mean that you would be freed of the seal?" Ken says._

"_Well yes and no, yes I will be able to take on a human body, but I will still be bond by both Naruto and Ino's will I won't be able to do anything that they wouldn't do" Karia explains._

"_Well that kind of seal would take a seal master to make" Ken points out._

"_Yes it would, but from what I see you are a seal master though not recognized yet" Karia says._

"_Ken you're a Seal master?" Ino says._

"_Well in skill I could be, but to become a seal master you must create your very own seal" Ken says._

"_Ino are you sure you want to do this if word ever gets out the village will look at you the same way as Naruto" Kurenai says._

"_Yes I love Naruto more then anything else, I know if he was in the same position that he would do the same for me" Ino says._

"_Well if you both are sure I can make a seal that will work, but it will take at least three days to make as it will be a very complex seal more so then the original because I am in truth splitting the seal into three new seals" Ken says._

"_Well I guess we should meet at Ken's house in around three days and we will need to talk to the Hokage about all of this" Kurenai says._

"_Alright well it was nice to meet you Karia" Ken says._

"_It was nice to meet all the people that care for Naruto I thank you all for making his life better" Karia says._

* * *

**Well that's it for the Seventh Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called The New Seal!**

**I am adding a poll on whether you want Kyuubi to be added to Naruto and Ino?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes - As Mother Figure**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the Seventh Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	8. The New Seal!

"I do not own Naruto

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**For people who wondered why the OC is paired up with three girls and Naruto only has one I have a reason. It will become clearer in a few Chapters'. Till then just truth my plan.**

**The Poll is up vote for if you want Kyuubi to Join Naruto and Ino.**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes – As a Mother Figure**

**I have gotten a few reviews from people who don't think Kyuubi should be paired. On the other hand all the votes so far have been for. If I do add her to the pairings I will work to make everyone somewhat happy with the story line. Poll will be up though Chapter Nine. Currently the vote is **

**Yes – 6**

**No – 0**

**Yes – As Mother Figure - 2**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The New Seal!**

The Third was sitting at his desk working on a paper when his Grandson appears.

"Hey grandpa I wanted to tell you that I am going to be making a seal that will split the Kyuubi's seal by three between Her, Ino and Naruto, allowing her to take on a human form"

The Third looks up in alarm and says "Wait if you do that you will set the Kyuubi free"

"Well yes and no on that, yes she will be out and no she will be bound by Ino and Naruto's code of living she won't be able to do anything they wouldn't" Ken says.

"Well I guess if you're sure that nothing will happen from doing this then you have my blessing to go ahead with it" The Third says.

"Well it's going to take me at least three days to create a new seal type that will work for this, and also when I get this seal worked out I need you to assign a mission that gets team eight out of the village so we are not missed when this starts because it will take a few days to complete" Ken says.

"Where will the sealing take place if I may ask?"

"We will be working in the basement of my house, I already have all kinds of seals active down there anyway" Ken says.

"Well good luck I guess I take it you will tell me before you start all of this" The Third says.

"Yeah I will be back in about three days to tell you when we are ready" Ken says before leaving.

Sitting back the Third thinks "_Well this just keeps getting more complicated by the day"_

-v-

Later that day Ken is working on the seal design at his house.

"Hey Ken-kun so how's the seal coming along?" Haku asks.

"Slowly at best I mean this is easily the most complex seal I have ever even seen let alone try to make" Ken says.

"So anything we can do to help?" Kurenai says coming in.

"Well Kuri-hime you along with Haku-chan might as well keep training like everything is normal, the fact that I am not there won't matter much I have been gone before no one will think about it" Ken says.

"Alright well if there is anything we can do to help just ask ok?" Haku says.

After leaving the house Kurenai and Haku walk down the street talking.

"Do you think he is really ok, I mean he seems a little of edge" Haku says.

"Well we are talking about something that has probability never been attempted before, so if it were me I would be on edge too" Kurenai answers.

"I wish there was something more that we could do to help him other then just making everything seem normal" Haku says unhappily.

"Yeah I do too, I mean he needs so much concentration on this that he has shut down the mental link that we have" Kurenai says.

"It must be hard to not be able to talk with him though the link" Haku says.

"Well all we can do for now is just train and hope that he is able to work out the seal" Kurenai says.

Meanwhile Naruto and Ino are talking with Karia.

"_So is there anything else that you could think of that we should know about?" Naruto says._

"_Well the new seal will allow Ino to talk with me as well as the two of you to talk with each other" Karia says._

"_By that you mean something like a mental link?" Ino asks._

"_Yes it is like that" Karia answers._

"_So other then the mental link is there any other changes that could happen?" Naruto asks._

"_Well even I can't say for sure any changes in you appearance would happen based of the new seal and with Ken making it the only thing that we can be sure of is that it should split my power between the three of us" Karia answers._

"_So after your power is split will you gain any back or will we each end up with around three tails of power?" Ino asks._

"_From what I know we should each over time gain back the full power of all nine tails, how long it will take I can't say, we should finish up I feel Kurenai and Haku coming" Karia says._

"_Alright talk to you later" Naruto says,_

Having just gotten to the training ground Kurenai and Haku see both Naruto and Ino sitting up and looking around.

"Well I take it you just got back from talking with the Kyuubi" Kurenai says.

"Yeah we were just talking about what might happen" Ino says.

"So is Ken making any headway on the seal?" Naruto asks.

"He seems to be making some, but it is going slow" Haku says.

"Do you think he will be able to make a seal that will work?" Ino asks.

"Well he said that this seal is more complex then the original one because it is splitting the seal into three new seal, but I'm sure that he will do everything he can to make sure it works" Kurenai says.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Ino asks.

"Well based on the fact that he is working on a seal that none of us could possibly understand there is not much that we can do except just keep training and have faith in him" Kurenai says.

-v-

The Next morning Kurenai finds Ken still at work.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No I have been working on the seal all night, it is proving to be more complex then even I thought" Ken says back.

"You should take a break you get some rest at least" Haku says coming in.

"I can't stop working on this seal I own it to Naruto and Ino to make sure the seal is ready and works in the way it is meant to" Ken says.

"I don't think they would be very happy if they found out that you are not sleeping or taking breaks to try and get the seal done" Kurenai says.

"Well you could go get Naruto and Ino it might help if I talked to the Kyuubi about it, she might know seeing at she has had thousands of years to find out stuff" Ken says.

"Ok I will go get them if you take a break until they get here" Haku says.

"Alright I guess I don't really have much say in this" Ken says.

Around twenty minutes later Haku returns with both Naruto and Ino.

"So you want to talk with Karia to see if she can help at all?" Naruto asks.

"Yes I think it would be good to go over some of what I have with her" Ken says.

"Alright, girls you might want to go do something this might be awhile" Naruto says.

Naruto's Mindscape.

"_Well it's good to see you again Ken, is there anything I can help with?" Karia asks._

"_A few things, first do you know anything about the amount of conversion seals that would be needed to split the seal in three and keep it stable, also I want to talk about what you think about the filtering seal that is already in place" Ken says._

"_Well I have been able to study this seal that the Forth used and there are at least forty conversion seals in it so you would need at least one hundred and twenty to keep it stable, also the filtering seal seems to be a good idea it allows the power to be filtered not allowing enough to do any real harm though" Karia says._

"_Well I think I about one hundred and fifty conversion seals will work, because I am only filtering three tails to start with the filter will be smaller so there might be changes like hair color, teeth and ears. Nothing big it will be probably something like red streaks in their hair blond for you, they will gain small canine fangs and theirs ears will be a little more pointed, besides that nothing should change that I know of" Ken says._

"_Your plan seems strong, I need to ask why you are agreeing to spend so much time to help them and ask for nothing in return" Karia asks._

"_Well I have seen how hard life was for Naruto and now that he has Ino I feel that I should do everything I can to help make their lives better if I can" Ken says._

"_That is very noble of you to help others and never ask for anything" Karia comments._

"_Well I have found two wonderful girls that make my life complete, and by doing this I can help Naruto complete his life a little more, besides I think of Naruto like a brother and that would make Ino like my sister and I will do whatever it takes to help my family" Ken says._

"_I have been able to find out a little more about the Elemental Circle bloodline if you want to listen" Karia says._

"_Yeah sure it anyways helps to know everything you can about things"_

"_Well from what I have found it turns out there is an elemental spirit for each of the ten elements, to unlock the highest level jutsu's and techniques for each element you must talk with them and pass their test" Karia explains._

"_Well that is interesting I wonder if I can bring one of them here right now to talk with." Ken wonders._

"_No need to wonder if you can because I can feel when you want to talk with me" a voice says._

"_And who are you I know I was thinking of my main element wind" Ken says._

"_And here I am" a young women with while hair with streaks of gray in it wearing a light gray robe with the sign for wind on it._

"_It is nice to meet you if I may ask your name" Ken says._

"_I am called Wendy, and I am the head spirit for the element of wind" She says._

"_It is nice to meet you Wendy, as you can tell the other person here is Karia or Kyuubi" Ken says._

"_It's nice to meet both of you, now I take it that you summoned me here to take my test" Wendy says._

"_Yes, if I need to be in my own mind to take your test we can do it later" Ken says._

"_No, this is fine for my test as it is a simple one, Winona are you there?" Wendy says._

"_Yes I am Lady Wendy I was wondering when he was going to call you to take the test" Winona says._

"_Well that's that I guess" Wendy says._

"_Wait that was it? All the test was is to find out whether you could talk with my weapon?" Ken asks._

"_Not just your weapon, for my test you must be aligned with the element of wind so in talking to your wind element sword I found that you are wind based" Wendy explains._

"_Well that makes sense; I was told I had to pass your test to unlock the highest level of jutsu's and techniques" Ken says._

"_That is correct I am going to teach you to use wind to shoot yourself high into the air as well as two jutsu's that use wind manipulation the Wind Sphere as well as the Grand Dragon Whirlwind" Wendy says._

"_Thank you Wendy-sensei" Ken says._

"_To shoot yourself into the air all you need is a good feel for wind and then focus it to your feet and jump, as for the Wind Sphere there are three levels to it, the first is the normal wind sphere and takes only the first level of the bloodline to perform. Now for the next level called the Cyclone Sphere you need to have unlocked the duel level of the bloodline. And finally the third level also called the Hurricane Sphere requires you to have the quad level unlocked, as for the Grand Dragon Whirlwind you should only use this when you have a lot of enemy's in front of you as it will destroy a huge area in front of the caster" Wendy says._

"_So do you know how you unlock the next level of the bloodline?" Ken asks._

"_I do, but one of the rules for all users of the bloodline is that they figure out how to unlock the levels themselves" Wendy says._

"_Alright so is there anything else I should know before you go?" Ken asks._

"_Hummm I know I will being my good friend Lina here, she's the head spirit for the element light" Wendy says._

"_Well now so this is the boy who unlocked our bloodline" another young woman with blond hair and a yellow robe with the sign for light on it says. _

"_Yeah Lina this is Ken and he wants to take your test" Wendy says._

"_Well now my test is a question. My elements main power is healing and protection for what use would you use my powers for?" Lina asks._

"_The reason I train to get stronger is to protect the people who I care for and to not allow them to die" Ken says._

"_Well I can see that you speak the truth as the healing of your girlfriend shows, you pass the test" Lina says smiling._

"_Thank you Lina-sensei" Ken says. _

"_Wendy had her jutsu's and techniques, and I have mine to share with you the first allows you to create a shield made of light to block attacks, and also a skill which you have already used once Light Element: Vital Healing. To make the shield you must focus the power of light into your palm and then spread it in front of you._ The _jutsu is just like the wind sphere it has three levels you have already used the first level Vital Healing. The second level allows you to heal worse injures and is called Vital Regeneration. The final level is so powerful that you can bring someone back from death's doorstep with it the name of this is called Vital Resurrection. As with the wind sphere you must unlock the next level of your bloodline to use the move" _

"_Thank you, so does that mean that Kurenai will never have access to the wind element being water based?" Ken asks._

"_No, in fact you will need her if you are ever to unlock the water element the thing that made this bloodline to rare is that it requires people whose souls are able to connect to one another. This allows any element that is unlocked to be used by any member of that generation" Lina says._

"_So that means that Kurenai would be able to use both wind and light elements now, and to gain the water element I would have to have her take the water spirits test?" Ken asks._

"_That is correct to gain all the elements you need people with at least three different main elements" Wendy says._

"_Wait, if Kurenai is the only other person right now wouldn't that mean that there would have to be a third person?" Ken asks._

"_Damn Wendy you sure walked into that one now what are we going to do?" Lina asks._

"_What do you mean is there something that I don't know about?" Ken asks._

"_Well you see the thing is Elm says that there will be two more people that will gain the bloodline" Wendy says._

"_So what you're telling me is that there are going to be two more girls sometime in the future" Ken says._

"_That is correct I told Kurenai, but not you so I would not affect your view on helping people" Elm says appearing._

"_You could have told me that, knowing something like that won't make me not help someone if they are hurt. That's just the way I am" Ken says._

"_Well I am glad you are like that now we have spent enough time here Wendy, Lina its time for us to go" Elm says._

"_I think you two should get going to I think Naruto fell asleep it has been so long" Karia says._

-v-

"Man how long are they going to be in there we left over three hours ago" Ino says.

"Look they are waking up finally" Haku says.

"Well that was interesting huh Naruto" Ken says.

"Why are you asking me I fell asleep after the first twenty minutes in there" Naruto answers.

"So did you learn anything that will help from Karia?" Ino asks.

"Yeah a few things, and I also learned a few things about our bloodline too Kurenai" Ken says.

"If your done can me and Naruto go now?" Ino asks.

"Yeah that's fine I have some work to do on the seal, and I want to talk with Kurenai and Haku too" Ken says.

After Naruto and Ino leave Ken says "You know Kurenai you could have told me about what Elm said"

"You talked with her?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes I did and you don't have to worry about it I won't let someone die if I can help it" Ken says.

"Well that's nice to know so what did you learn about our bloodline anyway" Kurenai asks.

"Well I found out that there is a head spirit for each of the ten elements and that you have too pass their test to be able to use the highest level jutsu's and techniques, I also found out that each head spirits test only needs to be passed by one member of each generation for all the members to be able to use the moves" Ken says.

"Well that's nice to know did you pass any tests?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes in fact I passed two tests one from the Wind element and one from the Light element, I also found that I need you to gain the water element one because they said that only people with water as their base element can pass the test" Ken says.

"Alright so how would you go about taking their tests?" Kurenai asks.

"Well it is best to do it while you sleep in your mind all you have to do is think of the element you want" Ken says.

"Well alright then its getting late so I am going to head to bed and should come too Haku, I'm sure Ken is going to work on the seal for a while anyway" Kurenai says before heading up stairs followed by Haku.

-v-

Two days later Ken had just finished the seal while Kurenai had taken and passed another six element head's tests which ranged anywhere from answering a question to having the spirit look at her soul. The only two that she couldn't finish were Ice and Dark both refused to come. Currently Naruto, Ino, Ken, Kurenai, and Haku are all sitting in the Third's office.

"So from what I hear you have completed to seal Ken" The Third says.

"Yeah, so for the next three to four days a would like it if you could assign team eight a mission out of the village so we won't me missed" Ken says.

"I'll do that right away I wish you all luck" The Third says. Watching as all the people leave in clouds of smoke.

"_Boy I hope nothing goes wrong with the seal or it will be a real bad day" _The Third thinks.

Meanwhile everyone had arrived at Ken's house and are now down in the basement. Currently there are five cots set up and seals all over the walls.

"So Ken what do all the seals down here do anyways?" Ino asks.

"Well the first few are sound suppressers, I also have a seal that wards off people away from the house it even works on ninja just so we don't get any unwelcome company while we are working" Ken answers.

"Alright so what do we all have to do anyways?" Kurenai asks looking around.

"Well first off Naruto and Ino you two lay down on the cots while Kurenai and Haku use their charka to make a dampening field so any of the fox's charka that will leaks out will not alarm anyone on the outside" Ken says and starts unrolling scrolls.

"So just how long is this all going to take anyways?" Haku asks.

"Well I would say everyone in here will be drained for around three days with Naruto and Ino being completely out of it the whole time" Ken says.

"So is that why there are cots for everyone here because we will be too tired to leave?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes and for safety I don't want anyone to leave here until it is done anyway, can't risk anyone seeing any of you we are suppose to be out on a mission right now" Ken says.

"So what are we going to eat and drink over three days?" Haku says.

"Don't worry I have a scroll with food and one with water here as well" Ken says finishing unrolling the last of the ten scrolls.

"So the ten scrolls have all the seals that are needed for this" Naruto asks.

"Yes, Ino you might want to take off you shirt the main reason being that when the seal is made it will more then likely blow any fabric off anyways, and I need a little blood from both you are Naruto on the two scrolls with empty circles on them" Ken says.

"Alright is this going to hurt much?" Ino asks.

"From what I know it will sting, but other then that nothing expect for the fact that you will be unconscious for the next three days" Ken answers.

"Alright I am ready when Naruto is" Ino says.

"Alright Haku, Kurenai can you two make that barrier that I showed you" Ken says.

"Right, you ready Haku?" Kurenai says and both of them do a few hand signs and a barrier appears around the room.

"Alright well here we go" Ken says and starting going though hand signs. As he does the seals on the scrolls begin to light up. After around three hundred he finished and announced Ninja Art: Sealing Three Point Replication Seal!.

The seals on the scrolls begin to converge on Ino and Naruto and seconds later a seal the same as Naruto's appears on Ino's stomach. After checking both Naruto and Ino, Ken turns and says "Alright it went fine you two can drop the barrier now"

"Wow that took a lot out of me I am going to take a nap now" Kurenai says.

"That's a good idea for all of us I think" Ken says lying down.

-v-

Kyuubi's New Home In-between both Naruto and Ino's Mind.

"_Well it seems that the kid made it work after all" Elm says appearing._

"_Yeah, don't tell me you even thought that he might fail" Karia says._

"_The thought never crossed my mind" Elm says with a smile._

"_It is good to see you again it has been a long time since we could sit down and just talk" Karia replies._

"_Yes it has"_

"_So did you expect Ken to want nothing for all the work he did to help them" Karia asks._

"_I really don't know Ken is someone like I have never seen before, he will do this much for a friend and never ask for anything back" Elm says._

"_So I take it you know who the other two girls are ever though you say you don't" Karia says._

"_What kind of goddess would I be if I didn't know" Elm says with a smile._

"_So who are they?" Karia asks._

"_I am only going to tell you because I have known you for three thousand years and know you won't tell them about it, and for your information the two are that Haku girl, and a girl from the sand named Temari" Elm answers._

"_Interesting I know that the Haku girl knows Ice, as for the other what is her element?" Karia asks._

"_Well she is wind just like Ken, and from what I know of the weapon scroll hers will be a scimitar" Elm replies._

"_Well even though he didn't ask for anything in return I think I am going to give me and his girlfriends something to help" Karia says,_

"_And just what do you plan on giving them if I may ask?" Elm inquires._

"_Well for the ones with only a single weapon I am going to give them a second weapon that looks the same as the first but with a different element on them. For Ken a long sword with fire, Haku will get a rapier with metal, Kurenai will have one of the two daggers changed to lighting, and for the girl to come I am placing another scimitar with fire in the scroll" Karia says._

"_I'm sure they will love the new weapons I will be sure to tell them about the new element and how to use them" Elm says._

"_I hope they wake up sometime I am really excited to be able to be outside again" Karia says._

"_Well until then you at least have me to talk to I mean we haven't seen each other for the last twelve years" Elm says._

-v-

Over the next two days Ken, Kurenai, and Haku each learned of their new weapons and element from Elm.

"_So Karia won't be able to take on her new body until Ino and Naruto wake up" Ken asks._

"_That's correct but they should be waking up with in the next ten hours if I am right" Elm says._

"_Oh yeah and why can Haku hear you if she doesn't have the bloodline anyway?" Kurenai asks._

"_Well that is for me to know for now at least" Elm replies._

"_Well tell Karia thank you for the weapons" Ken says._

"_I think I will wait so she can tell you herself when they all wake up" Elm says._

"_Alright at least it should be soon" Ken says._

* * *

**Well that's it for the Eighth Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Training!**

**Poll on whether you want Kyuubi to be added to Naruto and Ino?. Poll will be up till the end on Chapter nine.**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes – As Mother Figure**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you enjoyed the Eighth Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

Till Next Time.


	9. Training!

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**For people who wondered why the OC is paired up with three girls and Naruto only has one I have a reason. It will become clearer in a few Chapters'. Till then just truth my plan.**

**The Poll is up vote for if you want Kyuubi to Join Naruto and Ino.**

**Yes**

**No**

**Yes – As a Mother Figure**

**I have gotten a few reviews from people who don't think Kyuubi should be paired. On the other hand all the votes so far have been for. If I do add her to the pairings I will work to make everyone somewhat happy with the story line. Poll will be up though Chapter Nine. Currently the vote is **

**Yes – 8**

**No – 0**

**Yes – As Mother Figure - 3**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training!**

Naruto and Ino are starting to wake up making Ken, Kurenai, and Haku turn and look.

"Well it looks like someone finally decided to wake up" Ken says.

"Ugh how long were we out?" Naruto asks.

"Well about two days and twenty hours" Ken answers.

"Wait what happened to Karia?" Naruto says.

"I'm here as well" a voice says.

A young girl who appears to be the same age as Naruto and Ino appears. She has red hair with blond streaks in it. Dressed with Red metal arm and shin guards, with a black shirt and red body armor with a black skirt and a pair on crimson Katana's on her back.

"So you're Karia? It's nice to finally meet you in person" Ken says.

"It is nice to meet you too I have been meaning to say thank you for everything you have done for Naruto and Ino" Karia says.

"I only did what anyone would do for a friend, and me, Kurenai, and Haku have been waiting to say thank you for the new weapons" Ken says.

"It was no problem I am only sorry I couldn't do more for all that you have done" Karia says.

Ino who now has red streaks in her hair speaks up "So is there anything I should know about the changes that happened?"

"Well you would have to ask Ken about anything that happened due to the seal" Karia says.

"Well other then the outward appearances you have around three tails of power, as such your body's chakra network and coils have been reshaped to fit your new power and will continue to grow as the other six tails of power slowly come back, and lastly you have gained whatever elements that Karia had" Ken says.

"Well my elements are fire, water, and earth, so Ino will end up with lighting, fire, earth, and water, while Naruto will have wind, fire, water, and earth" Karia says.

"Well that means that Naruto along with the four elements he has could also learn both wood and ice jutsu a little, while Ino could use wood a little" Ken says.

"So what should we do now?" Ino asks.

"Well seeing as how we should be getting back from the mission the Hokage gave us as cover I would say we might as well head over to our normal training ground as soon as Naruto, Ino, and Karia are ready" Kurenai says.

"Well I don't know about the other two but I am ready to go" Karia says.

"I'm ready to go you good Ino-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah I'm good now" Ino replies.

"Well I need to go report to my grandpa how everything went first so I will see you all there" Ken says.

"Alright don't take too long" Haku says leaving with the rest.

-v-

At the Hokage Tower the Third is just finishing up some papers when his grandson walks in.

"If you're here now then I take it that Naruto and Ino finally woke up" the Third says.

"Yes they and Karia all seem to be fine" Ken answers.

"So tell me about everything that happened over the last three days" the Third says.

"Well it turns out that Kyuubi ended up giving me, Kurenai and Haku a gift of a second elemental weapon" Ken says pulling out his second long sword.

"I see so were there any other things that I should know about?" the Third asks.

"Not much other then the fact that Karia will be training both Naruto and Ino over the next three weeks to get them ready for the up coming Chuunin Exams" Ken says.

"I take it that your team is going to compete in the exam" the Third says.

"Yes, but to make it fair for the others if we get to a point of one on one eliminations I think that I should withdraw as not to upset the balance, when I do I was wondering if you could make me and Haku both Special Jounin as I am already at Jounin level in Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu, and Haku is at least at Jounin level in her Ninjutsu" Ken says.

"I take it that you asked for Special Jounin because I am able to appoint them without the council needing to vote. Well since I know that you both are at the level required for it I don't have a problem with what you are asking" the Third says.

"Alright I have to go and meet the others to train" Ken says leaving.

"_Well this could turn out to be a very interesting exam this year"_ The Third thinks.

-v-

Meanwhile at training ground thirteen team eight with Haku, and Karia are sitting in the forest talking.

"Since we have to Chuunin Exams are coming up soon I want Naruto and Ino to train with Ken, me, or Karia everyday" Kurenai says.

"I can probably teach Naruto and Ino leaving you to train with Haku and Ken, Kurenai" Karia says.

"I still want us all to train in the same area, but there are things that you can teach them that me and ken couldn't" Kurenai says.

"That's fine though I think we should watch out for the Uchiha and his teacher, I don't want them to gain anything from watching us with their Sharingan" Karia says.

"Yeah we should tell Ken when he gets back" Kurenai says.

"In the meantime I want you two to make around two hundred shadow clones and have them work on both tree and water walking, I assume that the sealing weakened your chakra control a little" Karia says turning to Naruto and Ino and making herself two hundred.

"Haku you should be able to make at least fifty to sixty to work with their clones" Kurenai says making around two hundred for herself.

"So while we wait here I was wondering if you two had named your second weapon yet?" Karia says looking at Kurenai and Haku.

"Well I named the dagger that changed to Ligna to go along with Wata" Kurenai says.

"Mine is named Meela to go along with Icesana" Haku answers.

"And my second weapon is named Fara" Ken says walking up.

"So how did it go with the Hokage?" Kurenai asks.

"Fine, I told him that the sealing went well and talked about the upcoming Chuunin Exams" Ken answers.

"Oh yeah before we forget to tell you we want help with making sure the Uchiha or Kakashi don't get near enough to copy any of our moves with the Sharingan" Karia says.

"Well for today that is easy enough I have a bunch of shadow clones around the forest edge with orders to dispel themselves if they see anyone" Ken says.

"So I take it that you three are going to be training in the elements that your weapons have" Karia says looking at Ken, Kurenai, and Haku.

"Yes for now I think it would be good to learn how to combine the two elements into a single attack" Ken says.

"That's a good idea really I mean with you having fire and wind you could make any number of different kinds of attacks" Karia says.

Just then Ken looks up and says "Crap it seems that the Uchiha and Kakashi are headed this way we better stop anything that has to do with jutsu's"

A minute later they see Kakashi followed by Sasuke enter the clearing.

"Well look here we have the dead last with his band of losers" Sasuke says.

"You two are not welcome here I would leave" Ken says coldly.

"And if we don't what are you going to do about it?" Sasuke asks.

"Well for one I could put you back into the hospital, or I could kill you if you don't leave now" Ken says.

"You should be careful you just threatened not only a fellow leaf ninja but also the last Uchiha in the village the council would be angry" Kakashi states.

"Well you should be careful about who you would let your student go up against. The next time he might not have someone there to stop Naruto from killing him, and as for the council as long Sasuke over here attacks first I could kill him without a second thought" Ken says.

"Before you would ever kill Sasuke I would have already killed you first" Kakashi says.

"And if you did Kakashi you would be killed because the council won't be able to do anything because the Hokage has the final word in matters that have to do with only ninja" Kurenai says.

"You really think the Hokage would believe you or that girl over Sasuke or me" Kakashi says.

"I know that he would believe Ken over you and the Uchiha for a fact" Kurenai replies.

"Yeah right he is a nobody while I'm an Uchiha" Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well after all this time you still think that just because you are an Uchiha that everyone else is not worth your time to know I find that really sad" Ken says.

"You wait I'm more powerful then any of the genin now and I will show you all at the Exams. The council voted to allow me to take it by myself. I'm so strong that I don't need two other losers to hold me back" Sasuke states.

"Well if you really feel that way then I will have to show you what it really means to be a ninja at the exams I guess. Until then stay away from us with your little thief's eye of yours" Ken says.

Sasuke is about to start hand signs when a team of Anbu appears.

"What's going on here?" the captain asks.

"Oh nothing you can just move on" Kakashi says.

"Well while you're here you can escort Kakashi here along with Sasuke away from our training ground" Ken says.

"Yeah right like Anbu would ever listen to a genin" Sasuke says.

The Anbu captain turns to Kakashi and says "I am going to have to ask you and your student to leave the area. I have orders from the Hokage himself that we follow orders from Ken"

"Really well I am going to talk with the Hokage about this come on Sasuke" Kakashi says before leaving with Sasuke following behind.

"Thank you now if you would spread out and make sure they don't try and come back I would be happy" Ken says.

"Right" the captain says before leaving with the rest of his team.

"Well now that they are all gone we can get back to training and then I am going to have a little talk about the Uchiha being in the exams with my Grandpa" Ken says before leaving.

-v-

The Third had just finished up a paper when he sees Kakashi enter his office.

"Well Kakashi what can I do for you?" the Third asks.

"I want to know why you have an Anbu squad taking orders from a genin over a Jounin like myself" Kakashi says.

"Well it came to my attention from more then a few people that you and Sasuke have been hanging out around them trying to copy their jutsu's and techniques. You of all people know that we don't allow that" the Third says.

"I know, but don't you think the Uchiha should get the chance to learn some new jutsu's I mean he is going to be taking part in the Chuunin Exams by himself the council approved it" Kakashi says.

"I have told you more then one time that just because he is an Uchiha does not give him to right to be above the rules of the village as such I currently have four Anbu squad's making sure you two don't try and spy on fellow leaf ninja" the Third says annoyed.

"Can't you see it from his point of view I mean his whole clan was wiped out and now he is working to get stronger and you can't help him even a little" Kakashi asks.

"I do and if I felt that he was training for something else then just going after his brother I would, but all I see from watching him is someone who is overconfident and has no respect for other leaf ninja. Now if that's all you can leave Kakashi" The Third says.

Kakashi getting up nods before leaving.

"So why are you here Ken?" The Third says.

"I am here to talk about the same subject that Kakashi was the Uchiha" Ken says dropping the Genjutsu.

"Yes I figured you would, it is troubling that he seems to becoming more out for only revenge. And now with the council giving him approval to enter the exams by himself" The Third says.

"Yeah this will only boost his ego even more then it already is. On the exams if I can I would like to draw him in the second exam preliminaries if we have to have one" Ken says.

"Is there any certain reason that you don't want the Uchiha to move on past the second exam prelims" the Third asks.

"Call it protection before we need it I have a bad feeling about the path that the Uchiha is headed towards and think it would be a big mistake to allow him to get to the finals of the exam. Beside if he loses in the prelims then there is no chance for the council to vote him to Chuunin rank like they could if he makes the final round" Ken says.

"You really think he is that big a danger that you need to take care of him" the Third says.

"Well all I can say is that after watching him attack a fellow leaf ninja with the intent to kill, and based on all the thing with his brother even you have to feel that he is quickly becoming a danger to the village" Ken says.

"And it has to be you it can't be Naruto or Ino or someone else from the leaf teams" the Third asks.

"If I thought that Naruto could do it and not get hurt I would but with the sealing its going to take him almost the full month be get back to where he was before. And I have a good feeling that he is going to snap and use the Chidori in the prelims" Ken answers.

"Well I guess I can see your point we will have to make it look like chance matched you two up if it comes to that" the Third says.

"I already have a plan that will work when the time comes. I will check in with you each week to let you know how Naruto, Ino and the rest of us are coming along" Ken says before leaving.

-v-

Four weeks later at training ground thirteen. With Karia, Naruto, and Ino.

"Alright now that your control is back up again I can teach you and Ino a move called Fox Flame Strike it makes a bolt of fire that shoots out and can be controlled and turned using your chakra" Karia says.

"Cool so you mean we will have a self controlled fire ball" Naruto says.

"Yes and like the other three moves I have taught you two they can only be used by people who share my blood meaning the Sharingan won't be able to copy it" Karia says.

"Is there anything else that you think we should work on before the exams Karia?" Ino asks.

"Other then to be ready for anything to happen and make sure that you remember to try and hide your true skills until you have to use them" Karia says.

With Ken, Kurenai, and Haku.

"At least I can use most of my wind jutsu's without needing hand signs meaning that Uchiha won't be able to copy them" Ken says.

"Yes the weapons really help by allowing us to use our primary element's Jutsu's with out needing hand signs now" Haku adds.

"Yeah I still wish that I could get the high level ones to go sign less, but for now all I can do is work on them one handed to make them unable to be copied" Ken says.

"Well at least you have the elemental manipulation to fall back on if you need to do something that can't be copied" Kurenai points out.

"Yeah but I really don't want to have to go showing everyone about our bloodline yet. I'm sure as soon as I do the council will attempt to force me into becoming a clan and try getting the bloodline for themselves" Ken says.

"Well at least they don't know that the bloodline will only pass to people who are found to be worthy of it" Kurenai says.

"And they still don't know about me being able to control ice" Haku says.

"Even if they do find out there's no way I am going to let them do anything to you" Ken says.

"You have me to watch out for you as well. Not to mention if they do try anything Zabuza will kill them" Kurenai adds.

"Yeah that's true thanks it means a lot that you both care so much about me" Haku says.

"Well even though I am still going to have two more girls, even if you aren't one of them I still plan on marring you" Ken says.

"I know that's why I love you" Haku says before walking over for a kiss.

-v-

Three days later team eight along with Haku stand in front on the building for the Chuunin Exams.

Ken is wearing gray metal arm and shin guards. A black shirt with gray body armor, black ninja pants, with Winona and Fara on his back.

Naruto is going with a black shirt with an orange stripe along with black ninja pants and a black cloak with the normal spiral shape in orange.

Ino has on a black shirt with a purple stripe along with a black skirt a pair on metal shin guards and a black cloak with a purple lighting bolt on it.

Kurenai who is currently wearing black metal arm and shin guards. A dark red shirt with black body armor, along with a black skirt with Wata and Linga on her back.

And finally Haku who has on while metal arm and shin guards. A teal shirt with while body armor, along with a teal skirt with Icesana and Meela on her back.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Ninth Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called The Chuunin Exams!**

**The Poll on whether you want Kyuubi to be added to Naruto and Ino is now done. The final vote was **

**Yes - 8**

**No - 0**

**Yes – As Mother Figure - 3**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you enjoyed Ninth Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

Till Next Time.


	10. The Chuunin Exams!

"I do not own Naruto

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino x Female Kyuubi. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Chuunin Exams!**

Team eight is currently standing in front of the building along with Haku.

"Well I'm off good luck and make sure to watch out for the unexpected" Kurenai says before leaving for the Jounin lounge.

"Where's Karia anyway?" Ken asks looking around.

"She was tired from all the training so she is back at the apartment taking a nap for a while" Naruto answers.

"Well I am going back to the house I will be walking around with Kuri-chan during the second exam" Haku says giving Ken a kiss before leaving.

"So should we go in?" Ken says.

"Yeah lets go" Naruto says following.

Soon they found a group on people in front of a door guarded by two Chuunin.

"If you guys are this weak then you might as well give up" One of the guards says.

"Don't react but that's a mid level Genjutsu that makes that door seem like room 301 when it's really room 201"Ken whispers to Naruto and Ino.

"So this is just like a test to help weed people out" Ino asks.

"Yes but I think that someone is about to do a real dumb thing" Ken says.

Just then Sasuke walks up and says "You can drop the Genjutsu I can tell this is only the second floor"

"Well there it is the dumbest thing you could do at the time" Ken says shaking his head.

"Yeah let's just head to the third floor" Ino says.

As soon as team eight enters room 301 they all feel killing intent aimed at them.

"Just great oh well it can't be helped I guess" Ken says before sending out his own wave of killing intent.

"Well it looks like all ten rookies are here for the exam" Kiba says as team seven walks in.

"It's nice to see you again" Hinata says as her and team ten comes over.

"Damn someone in here has Akamaru scared they must be bad news" Kiba says.

"I can guess it's that sand team standing over there" Ken says.

The sand team comprised of two boys and a girl. The girl has blond hair tied into four pony tails with a while shirt and skirt with fishnet stockings and a large metal fan on her back. The older of the two boys was dressed in a black body suit with a hood. Had on face paint and was carrying a large wrapped bundle on his back. The youngest boy is a red head with the sign for love on his forehead and what looked like gourd on his back.

"They do look like they are strong" Naruto says.

Before anyone else could say anything the sand team led by the red head walked over.

"I feel strength from some of you mother will be pleased" the red head says.

"Well that's nice I'm Ken and you three are?" Ken says walking up.

"Garra of the desert" the red head replies.

"Kankurou" the boy in the black.

"I'm Temari" the girl says.

"It's nice to meet you all my team is Naruto, me, and Ino" Ken says points at both.

"You are strong mother can't wait to taste your blood" Garra says making Temari and Kankurou flinch.

"Well that's nice to know, Temari would you like to talk while we are waiting?" Ken asks.

"Me? Ummm I guess I can" Temari says while Garra and Kankurou head back into the crowd.

"I see that you are from the Sand village how did you end up with your teammates if I may ask" Ken says.

"Do be honest they are both my younger brothers, our father is the Yondaime Kazekage" Temari says.

"That's cool so what's the deal with Garra he seems to be a little strange" Ken asks.

"Well he doesn't sleep a lot so you could say he's not exactly normal" Temari answers.

"Well not a lot of people here could be called totally normal" Ken points out.

"Really so what makes you not normal?" Temari asks.

"Well I have a main element of wind which is not normal here in the leaf village" Ken says.

"Your wind that's funny my element is wind too" Temari says.

"So that's why you carry that fan around to help with your wind jutsu's" Ken says.

"And I take it that your swords help you with wind somehow" Temari says.

"Yeah that's right, well it was nice to meet you I hope to see you again" Ken says.

"It was nice to meet you too" Temari says.

"So find out anything interesting about them?" Shikamaru asks as Ken walks back to the group.

Shikamaru Nara really bright, but also really lazy. His family's clan uses shadows to capture and disable enemies.

"Were they nice?" Hinata asks.

Hinata Hyuuga the somewhat member of the main house in the Hyuuga Clan. Like all members she uses the Byakugan and is trained in the Gentle Fist style of fighting.

"Man I hope they start this test soon I'm getting hungry" Chouji says.

Chouji Akimichi likes to eat and like all members of the Akimichi clan use techniques that involve their body using it as an advantage. Along with Hinata and Shikamaru the three make up team ten under Asuma Sarutobi.

"That girl was pretty cute don't you think Akamaru?" Kiba says getting a yip in reply.

Kiba Inuzuka and his dog partner Akamaru. Like all members of the Inuzuka clan he spends all the time with his partner training in joint moves.

"Kiba you need to stop thinking about every girl you see" Sakura says smacking him.

Sakura Haruno smartest girl in the whole graduating class at the academy. Had a crush on Sasuke, but was turned in the right direction by Zabuza. Has excellent chakra control and quick reflexes.

"Well my bugs were picking up the smell of blood from the kid with red hair" Shino says.

Shino Aburame like all members of his clan he has Destruction Bugs living inside of him. In return for a place to live and the ability to feed on his chakra they fight for him and follow his orders. Along with Sakrua and Kiba the three make up team seven under Zabuza Momochi.

"YOSH THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY" Lee says as him and his teammates enter the room.

Rock Lee him and his team are a year removed from the academy. He is very good in Taijutsu, but with little or no skill in both Nin and Gen jutsu.

"Will you shut up for one minute about the flames of youth!" Tenten says smacking Lee.

Tenten's family owns a weapon shop in the village. She is a weapons expert able to hit targets perfectly every time.

"Yes you should be quieter Lee we don't want to draw too much attention" Neji says.

Neji Hyuuga member of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan and is Hinata's cousin. Like Hinata he uses the Byakugan and Gentle Fist style of fighting. Seems to draw to his idea of fate. Along with Lee and Tenten the three make up team nine under Gai Maito.

"If you can't find out anything of use from them you shouldn't have even tried" Sasuke says coming in.

Sasuke Uchiha had his whole clan wiped out by his older brother Itachi. Has pushed himself to become strong enough to kill Itachi. His Sharingan is active. Is overconfident and arrogant. Blinded by his quest for revenge. Is alone as an apprentice under Kakashi Hatake.

"Well unlike some people I enjoy just taking to people sometimes Sasuke" Ken says.

"You know you all should be quieter unless you want to draw the wrong people's attention" A genin with silver hair and glasses says walking over.

"And just who would you be?" Ken asks.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi"

"I can tell that you all are rookies taking the test for the first time" Kabuto says.

"And just how many times have you taken the exam if this is not your first time?" Shikamaru says coming over.

"This will be my seventh time and since they are every six months this will be my forth year" Kabuto says.

"So that means the test is really hard or you have had a reason to fail all these times" Ken says.

"The test is hard but I have managed to gather data on almost every ninja here that I hold in these cards" Kabuto says.

"What do you have on the kid with red hair for the sand, and Rock Lee, Ken Kenshin, and Naruto Uzumaki from the leaf" Sasuke asks coming over.

"Well you seems to know almost all their names that makes it easy for the kid with red hair that's Garra of the desert lets see his teammates are his brother and sister Kankurou and Temari they have gone on 11 D-ranked, 5 C-Ranked and even 2 B-Ranked missions as a genin and it says that he has come back from every mission without even getting one scratch" Kabuto says.

"Now what about Rock Lee" Sasuke says.

"Let's see Rock Lee teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten they have 45 D-Ranked and 11 C-Ranked mission. His Taijutsu is very high but his skill in both Nin and Genjutsu are almost none" Kabuto says.

"Now what do you have on Ken Kenshin" Sasuke asks.

"Let's see" Kabuto says reaching for a card only to have it pulled from him by Ken who takes a look at it.

Ken Kenshin teammates Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. Adopted Grandson of the Third Hokage, left the village for seven years to train. Has gone on 12 D-Ranked, 12 C-ranked, 21 B-Ranked, 14 A-Ranked, and 7 S-Ranked Missions. Is a seal master has high skill in Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Has the Elemental Circle bloodline along with Kurenai Yuuhi. Currently is at High Jounin level.

"_Well that's really bad that this guy's card has so much information on me, at least this should be the only copy of it" _Ken thinks before burning the card to dust.

"Why'd you do that? afraid to let people know about your skills?" Sasuke says with a sneer.

"Well yes because surprise is the greatest weapon a ninja has so a card that talks about someone's skills is a bad thing" Ken says back.

"Well whatever so now what do you have on Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke says.

"Alright here we go" Kabuto says before the card is again taken by Ken.

Naruto Uzumaki teammates Ken Kenshin and Ino Yamanaka. Is the container for Kyuubi the nine tailed fox. Has gone on 12 D-Ranked 4 C-Ranked 1 B-Ranked, and 1 A-Ranked mission. Has a huge amount of chakra and can perform the shadow clone jutsu. Recently had a new seal made that split the seal he had into three pieces between him, Ino and the Kyuubi.

"_Damn it all, there is really something wrong with this guy and the amount of information that he has on people" _Ken thinks before burning not only Naruto's card but also Ino's, Kurenai's and Haku's cards still in the pile.

"Wow you must really want no one to know anything about your team" Sasuke says.

"If I may ask why did you burn three of my cards still in the deck?" Kabuto asks.

"The card's I destroyed were the ones for Ino Yamanaka, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Haku. The reason I did was the same reason I destroyed both mine and Naruto's card" Ken says.

"Well then I guess there's no more reason for me to be here I hope to see you all again in the exam" Kabuto says before walking away thinking "_didn't expect that kid to be able to tell what cards belonged to which people while still in the deck oh well"_

"Ken why did you destroy the cards" Ino asks.

"The information on them was way too accurate even down to the fact that I split the seal, which only you, me, Naruto, Kurenai, Karia, Haku, and the Hokage knew" Ken whispers back.

Before Ino can answer a bunch of figures appear at the front of the room. The man in front with a bandana on and a black trench coat on says "Listen up for this moment on the first exam has started I will be your Procter Ibiki Morino"

After everyone had been seated Ibiki says "Now I will explain the rules of this test, first each person will start the test with ten points, for each wrong answer one point will be taken away from your total, so three wrong answers leaves you with seven points, second the teams will each be graded as a team, third every time you are seen cheating two points will be taken from your score, last if anyone finishes the test with a zero their whole team will fail"

"Well that's just great" Kiba says.

"You have one hour to complete the test I will give out the tenth question with fifteen minutes left, Begin!" Ibiki says.

Turning over him paper Ken takes one look and thinks "_Well its not like I didn't get the underlying point behind the rules, and seeing the test only someone like Sakura could pass this without cheating"_

A little farther back Ino is thinking "_Naruto just hold on I am going to wait for Sakura to finish hers and then get the answers from her for both of us"_

"_Ok Ino-chan at least Ken added a seal that gave us this mental link, I sure hope Ken will be ok" _Naruto thinks back.

"_Oh I wouldn't worry about him, I'm sure he has a plan to get the answers. I mean he was probably was the first person here to figure out that you would need to cheat to get the answers_" Ino replies.

Meanwhile other genin are just starting to figure out that they would need to cheat to pass. All of them were using different ways to get answers.

Kiba was using Akamaru.

Shino's bugs were out.

Sakura was just answering the questions.

Team ten was having Hinata use her Byakugan and having Shikamaru use his new move Ninja Art: Multi Shadow Mimic Jutsu on all three to mimic Hinata's pencil.

Tenten had a few small mirrors set up to show herself and Lee other people's tests.

Neji was just using his Byakugan like Hinata.

Sasuke had his Sharingan out copying answers down.

Kankurou had his puppet disguised as a Chuunin watching the genin.

Garra was using his sand to copy the text on other peoples test and then copy it to his own.

Ken finally started by making an ice mirror to look at Sakura's test.

"_Well this years_ _genin seem to have gotten the point to this years test, I wonder how many of them will stand up to the last question"_ Ibiki thinks.

-v-

Meanwhile at the Jounin Lounge Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Zabuza were talking.

"Well how do you think our teams are doing so far?" Asuma asks.

"Well I know my team will be doing well they would be too scared of me to fail" Zabuza says.

"My youthful team will do fine I held them out for a year to get them ready for the exam" Gai says.

"Well Sasuke is good, I mean I did train him and with his Sharingan there's no way he would have any problems with the test, though I would think your team might have a problem Kurenai with the first test being a written one, we all know how bad Naruto is at those" Kakashi says.

"Well things are not always what they seem Kakashi, Naruto has a few tricks up his sleeve and just because you were born with a bloodline like the Sharingan doesn't mean you are going top be the best" Kurenai answers.

"I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Kurenai, I heard that the first examiner is Ibiki Morino" Kakashi says.

"I have heard of him the head of the Anbu Interrogation and Torture unit, loves to play mind games with his targets" Zabuza says.

"Well all I can say is even with him as the examiner Naruto won't back down its not his way" Kurenai says.

-v-

Back with the genin Kankurou had just gotten back from getting the answers from his puppet while in the bathroom and had slipped them to Temari who started writing them down.

"Alright its time for the final question, but before I give it there are a few more rules that only apply to it" Ibiki says.

"First the choice whether to take the question is up to you, second if you chose not to take the question you will get a zero no matter what your other nine answers are, Third if you take the question and answer it wrong not only will you fail you will be barred from taking the Exam ever again"

"That's bull there's tons of people here who are taking the test for the second or third time" Kiba says.

"Well they didn't have me as an examiner I guess, now what's it going to be?" Ibiki says.

"_Mother wants blood" _Garra thinks.

"_There's no way we can quit if we do Garra will kill us" _Temari and Kankurou think.

"_Well that is sure a major drag" _Shikamaru thinks.

"_I hope this is all over soon I need to get something to eat" _Chouji thinks.

"_Fate has decided that I will pass this test" _Neji thinks.

"_Just wait Gai-sensei I will make you proud with my flames of youth_" Lee thinks.

"_What kind of question is that it makes to logical sense" _Shino thinks.

"_There's no way I'm not taking the question Zabuza-sensei would be pissed if we failed due to that" _Kiba and Sakura both think.

"_Well now a trick take it or not question I wondered if something like that was going to come up, I hope Naruto knows that" _Ken thinks.

"_Naruto-ken what do you think we should do?" _Ino thinks.

"_It's going to be fine just watch Ino-chan_" Naruto thinks back.

After a bunch of teams leave Naruto stands up and says "I don't care if I get the question wrong, I won't quit and I don't back down"

"Are you sure about that? If you miss the question you will be stuck a genin for the rest of your life" Ibiki says.

"It won't matter someday I am going to be Hokage, and nothing can change that" Naruto says.

Looking around seeing sixty-four people left Ibiki says "Well I'm glad you all feel that way for everyone left I guess its time to tell you that you all Pass"

"Wait what do you mean what was the tenth question?" Sakrua asks.

"There wasn't one, the choice to take the question or not was the answer" Ibiki replies.

"So there was no real point in the first nine questions" Temari says.

"No, quite the opposite the first nine questions were to test your ability to gather good information without being caught" Ibiki says.

"Well that sure makes it a lot better" Temari says sarcastically.

"In the ninja world there is nothing more important then being able to gather information while in the field, it can mean victory or the loss of a whole village based on the information" Ibiki says.

"You should able to aware that people won't always give you the right information, if you get bad information it can be worse then getting none at all" Ibiki continues.

"So the whole point of the test was just to gather the answers to the test" Sakura asks.

"No, there was more to it then just your ability to gather information, I was also testing on whether you would run away when faced with a difficult choice, I leader must be willing to take the risk without question, for people who would rather run and stay alive and put themselves before their teammates, I say should never become a Chuunin" Ibiki says.

Before he can continue a large black ball crashes though the window and unravels revealing a woman with purple hair tied in a ponytail with a fishnet body suit and a tan skirt and a trench coat on standing in front of a big sign that reads Anko Mitarashi You're Second Exam Procter.

"Alright you all ready for the second exam?" Anko says getting a lot of shocked looks.

"Well Anko not only are you early yet again, but you owe the village a new window now" Ibiki says.

"So what all they are going to miss is another of your boring speeches on information, and why are there sixty-four people left I knew this test was too easy" Anko says.

"Or the reason could be that they are a stronger group then most years" Ibiki says.

"Well they sure don't look any different from most years but at least I will cut them in half at least during the next part, alright everyone meet me in front of Practice Arena 44 in thirty minutes" Anko says before disappearing.

-v-

Thirty minutes later all the Genin are gathered in front of a giant fenced off forest.

"Welcome to Practice Arena 44 or as I like to call it the Forest of Death" Anko says.

"For this part of the exam each team will be given one of two scrolls, a heaven or an earth scroll, to pass your whole team must bring both to the tower in the middle of the forest within five days, also I should add that you are not to open any of the scrolls until you reach the tower" Anko explains.

"_Just great a giant forest filled with god knows what and another twenty one teams to boot wonderful"_ Ken thinks.

"_Boy this place looks as scary as Zabuza-sensei was when we failed one of his tests" _Sakura thinks with a shudder.

"_Finally somewhere when I can get blood for mother"_ Garra thinks.

"_Great five days in a forest with Garra, what could be worse" _Temari and Kankurou think.

"_Five days in there, this is just about as much a drag as the tenth question" _Shikamaru thinks.

"_Five days just what am I going to do for food once what I bring runs out" _Chouji thinks.

"_Survival training it looks like; well we won't have a problem I rock at survival"_ Kiba thinks.

"_My bugs are still acting strange there must be a few really strong people around" _Shino thinks.

"_Well I don't care what they throw at me nothing is going to stop us right Ino-chan"_ Naruto thinks.

"_Just don't get overconfident remember ok Naruto-kun" _Ino thinks back.

"So all we have to do is bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the tower" Shikamaru asks.

"Yes, but each team only starts with one and you still have to worry about all the other teams in the forest" Anko replies.

"Well this is sure going to be a major drag" Shikamaru says.

"Well then I want each of you to fill out these release forms people are going to die in there are the village is not going to be responsible for it, once you do go to the tent and get your scroll and gate number" Anko says.

-v-

About ten minutes later team eight stands in front of a gate with a heaven scroll when Kurenai and Haku come up.

"You all ready for this?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes we are set to kick butt" Naruto says.

"Well me and Haku are going to be walking around outside the fence if anything really bad happens Ken will be able to tell me though the Mental Link" Kurenai says.

"_Kurenai I have a bad feeling about this you two should be ready for anything to happen" _Ken thinks to Kurenai.

"_You got it Ken-kun, what kind of path are you guys going to take anyways?" _Kurenai thinks back.

"_We are planning to stay in the North West part of the forest all the way to the tower" _Ken replies.

"Well good luck Ken-kun" Haku says giving Ken a kiss before moving off with Kurenai.

"Well all we do is wait for the exam to start now" Ken says sitting down.

"How long do we still have anyways?" Ino asks.

"Around twenty minutes I think" Ken replies.

"So who is going to take the scroll anyways?" Ino says.

"I think that Naruto should hold onto it for now at least" Ken replies.

"Why don't you want to hold the scroll Ken?" Naruto asks.

"I have my reasons, I might be away from you two for a time and I don't want the scroll to be lost" Ken says.

"Alright well then all we do now is wait" Naruto says sitting down.

About twenty minutes later all the gates open and the second exam begins.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Tenth Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Bonds of the Soul!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the Tenth Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	11. Bonds of the Soul!

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino x Female Kyuubi. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**I am starting the poll on what the Genders of the three OC's will be. **

**All Female.**

**All Male.**

**Two Female, One Male.**

**Two Male, One Female.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bonds of the Soul!**

As the teams move into the forest they all have different thoughts.

"_Great it's started five days in the forest with enemy ninja everywhere, man what a drag" _Shikamaru.

"_Mother are you ready, I am going to get you blood" _Garra.

"_Oh man he has that look in his eyes I so do not want to be near him right now" _Temari and Kankurou.

"_At least I have enough food to last me a few days" _Chouji.

"_Man I was right this forest is creepy, but not as bad as Zabuza-sensei" _Sakura.

"_This rules, I can't wait to find another team" Kiba_.

"_From the way my bugs are acting it is only logical to think that we don't want to go in this direction" _Shino.

"_Now who wants to be the first to help me become more powerful" _Sasuke.

"_Fate has already decided that I will make it past this exam" _Neji.

"_I cannot wait to show everyone my flame of youth!" _Lee.

"_Knowing Lee he is going on about his flames of youth again, man" _Tenten.

"_I hope everyone else is still alright" _Hinata.

"_Find and kill Sasuke, I wonder what our lord is planning" _Dosu.

"_Finally I can blow some chumps away" _Zaku.

"_I still have a feeling that we are being used" _Kin.

"_Soon you will me mine Sasuke" _Grass Ninja.

"_I still have this bad feeling that I can't shake" _Ken.

"_I wonder when Karia is going to wake up" _Naruto and Ino.

"_So its started, be careful all of you" _Kurenai.

"_I wonder if I am one of the two girls" _Haku.

About a minute in team eight stops to get a layout of their surroundings.

"So what do you think we should do now?" Naruto asks.

"I can sense a faint charka source that might be another team we should move slowly" Ken says.

A few meters away a team from the Rain village is planning they move. Suddenly a Kunai comes out of the forest forcing all of them the dodge. Naruto runs out of the forest followed by Ino.

Naruto making hand signs shouts Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets. Shooting out balls of air at the ninja. Dodging the ninja make their own hand signs shouts of Water Style: Water Dragon and Water Style: Crushing Wave is heard. A Water dragon slams into Naruto throwing him into a tree while the wave throws Ino into another.

"Hah look at them thinking they could get the jump on us" one of the ninja's says. They all get a surprise when both Naruto and Ino disappear in puffs of smoke. Seconds later when two bolts of fire come out of the forest burning two of the ninja to death. The third is backing up when he is knocked out by Naruto from behind.

"Well that went better then I thought it would, that was a good idea to use shadow clones Naruto" Ken says walking up.

"Well since most ninja in here can't use shadow clones I figured they would think they were normal clones or really us" Naruto answers.

"Yeah well at least since they had an earth scroll we are set to head to the tower though we should take it slow just in case" Ino says.

"I wonder how the others are doing right now" Naruto says.

"Lets get moving and then we can worry about any other leaf teams" Ken says.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest team seven is currently fighting a team from the mist.

"Damn Kiba you and your big mouth, now look what you got us into" Sakura says and she dodges a Kunai from one of the mist ninja's.

"What this is great, why should we hide in the shadows when we can just knock them out" Kiba replies as him and Akamaru finish off one of the others.

"Well you acted without thinking and thus we got into a fight when all we needed was to get a scroll safely and get to the tower" Shino says as his bugs return from another of the ninja.

"Well if we need a scroll, what was wrong with my hit and run approach anyways?" Kiba says.

Sakura who had managed to knock out the final ninja looks for the scroll before saying "Well this is why Kiba they had the same scroll as us now we are more tired and no closer to finishing, when we get out of here I am so going to kick your butt"

"How was I to know they had an earth scroll like us?" Kiba says.

"Never mind we can deal with that later right now I suggest we leave the area before more people come" Shino suggests.

Meanwhile team ten is hiding in a cave after watching Garra kill a team of rain ninja.

"Man that guy is scary, I mean he didn't even seem human, we are lucky his sister managed to calm him down or we would be dead too" Shikamaru says.

"He did seem really scary and he seemed to be using chakra that had a real foul feeling about it" Hinata adds.

"Man at least I still have all my food" Chouji says getting a groin from his two teammates.

"And this is only day one of five, how did I get myself into such a troublesome spot anyway" Shikamaru says.

That night team eight had found an empty cave to rest in.

"Your clones are out so we will know if anyone is close right Naruto?" Ken asks.

"Yeah I have around fifty of them all over the area so we should know if anyone is close at all" Naruto answers.

"Alright good, I'm going to scout around I should be back by morning" Ken says before disappearing.

"Are you sure he will be alright out there by himself?" Ino asks.

"It would take a lot more then almost any team here has to take Ken down, relax Ino-chan" Naruto replies.

"Yeah I hope your right Naruto-ken I'm still getting a bad feeling about all of this" Ino says.

"Yeah me too, all we can do is wait for Ken to get back and hope nothing happens" Naruto says.

Meanwhile Ken is currently a few meters away sitting in a tree. Sensing a few charka signatures off to the west moves off to check it out. About ten meters later he comes upon Sasuke fighting a Grass Ninja.

"_Hummm that ninja is giving me a bad feeling their charka level is way higher then is should be, and wait snakes oh man there are only two people who use snakes and this is not Anko" _Ken thinks, before calling out in his mind to Kurenai. "_I think we might have a problem here I need you two to get some high level ninja I'm pretty sure I just ran into Orochimaru who is fighting Sasuke"_

Kurenai who was currently sitting with Haku outside the Forest of Death jumps and turning to Haku says "We need to inform Lord Hokage; Ken says he ran into Orochimaru in the forest fight Sasuke"

All Haku says is "Ken-kun!" before jumping towards to forest.

"Wait Haku! Come back we have to get help" Kurenai says running after her.

"No I have to get to Ken-kun where is he" Haku yells back.

Damn Kurenai thinks so much for getting help before thinking to Ken "_Ken it turns out Haku ran into the woods and I had to follow her where are you in the western forest anyway?" _

"_Damn it oh well it can't be helped I guess I'm section A-4 right now"_ Ken thinks back.

"Haku he is in section A-4" Kurenai yells.

"Ok let's go then" Haku says and starts to move faster.

With Ken Orochimaru had just knocked Sasuke down when he was forced to jump away when Ken sent a ball of wind at him.

"Well who do we have here?" Orochimaru says turning.

"You're Orochimaru, just what were you going to do to Sasuke anyway" Ken says.

"Well I was just about to give him a little taste of power, and allow him to pass this exam" Orochimaru replies.

"And just why do you care if Sasuke passed this exam?" Ken asks.

"Well let's just say that for the good of the village that he not is taken out of the exams for any reason" Orochimaru replies.

"Well that's just great, I don't think I want to have you do that" Ken says before having to dodge as Orochimaru charged at him.

Orochimaru smiling points his arm at Ken and sends snakes at him.

"_Oh yay, it just had to be snakes" _Ken thinks before drawing Winona destroying all the snakes with a blast of wind.

"Well now I see you have more skill then I thought" Orochimaru says before summoning a large snake forcing Ken to dodge.

"_This is bad I won't be able to hold against him for much longer_" Ken thinks as he dodges another attack.

Suddenly a shower of ice needles comes from the trees forcing Orochimaru to jump back. Seconds later Kurenai and Haku land in the clearing.

"Well it seems that more pray has arrived" Orochimaru says.

"I won't let you attack Ken-kun" Haku says before yelling Ninja Art: Demonic Ice Mirrors making a dome of mirrors around Orochimaru.

"_Do you think that will work?" _Kurenai thinks to Ken.

"_It might slow him down, but the chance that she can beat him is really bad" _Ken replies.

"Well this is truly an interesting jutsu" Orochimaru says looking up at the dome of mirrors.

"For trying to hurt Ken-kun I will kill you" Haku says and starts to fire needles from the mirrors at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru slumps after being hit with around a hundred needles.

"_Did I get him?" _Haku thinks before he leaps at her and runs his fist into her stomach leaving her with a huge hole before throwing her away.

"HAKU-CHAN!" Ken and Kurenai shout. Kurenai runs over to Haku and uses Light Element: Vital Healing on her.

"Ken it's not helping all I can do is keep it from getting worse" Kurenai says.

"That little Ice Brat is as good as dead and you are going to be next" Orochimaru says.

"_Well that just did it" Wata says in Kurenai's mind._

"_What do you mean that just did it?" Kurenai asks._

"_Just look at Ken" Wata replies._

Looking over she sees two huge tornados's circling around Ken.

"_Wata is that what I think it is" Kurenai asks._

"_Yes, it is the second level of the Elemental Circle"_

When the tornado's die down Ken stands there with a new Tattoo on his left shoulder.

"_Well now I wonder what all that was?"_ Orochimaru thinks.

"Orochimaru you have pissed off the wrong guy, Duel Wind" Ken says.

"I don't know what those tattoo's do but it won't help you" Orochimaru says.

"Well we will just see about that" Ken says drawing both Winona and Fara before calling out his attack Duel Element: Flaming Cyclone Jutsu sending a huge Tornado with flames running all throughout it at Orochimaru.

"Well that was a really powerful attack I would love to stay and chat but I have to run" Orochimaru says before biting Sasuke and leaving his own scroll next to him.

"Remember what I said about not taking him out of the exam" Orochimaru says before sinking into the ground.

Running over to where Kurenai is still trying to heal Haku Ken says "Well here we go this is going to take about all my remaining chakra, Duel Light" and then Light Element: Transfusion, followed by Light Element: Vital Regeneration.

Slowly the huge hole in Haku's stomach begins to close.

"So you gained that by unlocking the second level" Kurenai says.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I did this move had the power to heal this bad an injure, while the first level can just hold it from killing the person" Ken says.

Meanwhile Anko is moving towards them after having found the three dead Grass Ninja.

"_Damn you Orochimaru what are you up to?" _Anko thinks.

A minute later she arrives in the clearing to see Ken and Kurenai still healing Haku with Sasuke lying still out cold.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Anko says walking over.

"He's gone after leaving Sasuke here with a bite on his neck and a scroll" Ken replies.

Ken then releases the Transfusion jutsu before fainting.

"Is he going to be ok?" Anko asks.

"He should be fine other then being almost out of chakra, Haku will make it thanks to him, and we should get Haku and Sasuke to the tower" Kurenai says.

"Why not just take all three to the tower? And we need to take Sasuke out of the exams to get that mark fixed" Anko says.

"Well for one we can't take Ken I need to get him back to his team so they can finish as a group, and Orochimaru said that we were not to take Sasuke out of the exams for the good of the village" Kurenai says making a few shadow clones to pick up Haku and Ken.

"Alright I guess" Anko says picking up Sasuke and the scroll and following Kurenai and the clone holding Haku towards the tower, while the other clone moved off holding Ken to find Naruto and Ino.

-v-

As morning breaks on the Forest of Death Naruto and Ino are getting worried.

"Where is he? He said that he would be back before morning" Ino says.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he has a good reason for not being back here" Naruto answers.

"You don't think something happened to him do you?" Ino asks.

"Well all I know is that he has never left us out to dry and I don't feel he is about to start now" Naruto says.

"I wonder what could have happened I mean all he was going to do is go out and scout the area unless he ran into another team, and if he did I would think he would find someway to call us" Ino says.

Before Naruto can answer Kurenai's clone appears holding Ken.

"What happened to Ken?" Ino asks.

"Nothing really he just used up all of his charka and needs to rest for a while" the clone answers.

"Did he get into a fight with one of the other teams to get like this?" Naruto asks.

"No, he got into a fight with someone far more dangerous then one of the other genin teams, he got into a fight with Orochimaru" the clone answers.

"Is that why you brought him here Kurenai-sensei?" Ino says.

"Well I am just a shadow clone, Kurenai is at the tower with Haku" the clone says.

"Wait did something happen to Haku?" Naruto asks.

"She was badly injured while fighting Orochimaru with me and Ken" the clone says.

"So is she going to make it?" Ino asks.

"Yes, thanks to Ken who used all of his chakra to heal her" the clone says.

"Was anyone else hurt during the fight?" Naruto asks.

"Well Sasuke got some weird bite mark on his neck from Orochimaru" the clone answers.

"So what happens now?" Ino asks.

"Well wait for Ken to wake up and then come to the tower, I have to go now I will see you three there" the clone says before disappearing.

-v-

Meanwhile at the tower Haku is asleep in the medical ward.

"_Where am I anyways?" Haku thinks._

"_You are in your mind, you were hurt by Orochimaru and are at the tower right now" a voice says._

"_Who are you?" Haku asks._

"_We are you in a way, I am Icesana" _

"_Wait you're my Rapier how is it that I can talk to you now?" Haku asks._

"_I thought you would at least have some clue by now at least" another voice says._

"_You would be Meela my other Rapier unless I am mistaken" Haku says._

"_Right, now as to why you can talk to us now I think you would know that" Meela says._

"_From what I know you can only take to your weapons if you have the Elemental Circle bloodline active, so if I can talk to you now then that means that I" Haku says before it really hits her._

"_That's right the Elemental Circle bloodline is active in you. You got it when Ken had to use the Transfusion jutsu to save your life" Icesana says._

_Meela is about to say something but is cut off by a high pitched squeal of "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" by Haku._

"_Well it looks like someone is happy about all of this" Icesana says with a chuckle._

"_Yes you don't know how I wanted to have the bloodline like them" Haku says._

"_Well now that you are awake I guess we can call Icey here then" Meela says._

"_Who is Icey?" Haku says._

"_The head spirit for the element of Ice" says a young woman with blue hair and wearing a pale blue dress._

"_I heard that you each have your own kind of test that you give to see if the person is worthy of using your strongest jutsu's and techniques" Haku says._

"_That is correct, my test is just like the ones for the wind and water element, the fact that you can talk to Icesana means that you pass the test, the jutsu I am going to teach you is called the Icicle Lance. It makes a lance made out of Ice that you can control with charka. The amount of Lances is based on your level in the bloodline, first level is one, second level is two, and third level is three. The technique is called the Ice slide is allows you to state on the top of water by freezing the water right under you" Icey explains._

"_Alright is there anything else I should know about?" Haku asks._

"_Other then the fact that in the next few days you will gain the second level as will Kurenai" Icey says._

"_And why would our level of the bloodline go up anyways?" Haku asks._

"_Because as one of the many effect of the bloodline the level is shared by all members with the person who unlocked the level" Icey says._

"_Alright" Haku says._

"_Now its time for you to wake up" Icey says._

-v-

Back in the forest Ken is still out while Naruto and Ino talk about what to do.

"So you think we should wait for him to wake up or carry him and head for the tower?" Ino asks.

"Well since it's only the second day we might want to wait for Ken to wake up no reason to rush in" Naruto says.

"That's a good a plan as any, so do you know anything about that Orochimaru that Kurenai's clone talked about" Ino asks.

"_I know about him if you want to know" Karia suddenly says._

"_Oh Karia-chan I didn't know that you had woken up" Naruto says._

"_I just did so tell me what was been going on since I was asleep" Karia says._

"_Well we are currently on day two of five on the second exam in the forest of death, the first part was a written test with a focus on the tenth question, also there was a guy that Ken said knew any too much about each of us so he burned the cards" Ino says._

"_Then while we have been in here me and Ino-chan beat a team from the rain and got the scroll we needed, then we set up camp in this cave and Ken went out to scout, one of Kurenai's shadow clones brought him back here like this an hour ago, said he got into a fight with Orochimaru and that Haku was hurt, and that Sasuke got some weird bite mark on his neck and that's it" Naruto adds._

"_Well I know that Orochimaru was once one of the three Legendary Sannin, along with Tsunade , and Jiraiya. I know that Orochimaru hold the summon contract for snakes, at one point he left to leaf village and has not been seen since" Karia says._

"_How strong is he really?" Ino asks._

"_Well at this time he would probably be stronger then Ken's Grandpa the Third, the mark on Sasuke's neck sounds like the curse mark that Orochimaru can use, it gives the person more power at the cost of corrupting their soul" Karia says._

"_So you're basically saying that it would be like asking to die to go and fight Orochimaru?" Naruto says._

"_Well not fully, we can see that Ken went up against him and lived then if he did have help from Kurenai and Haku, but he is not someone you want to run into if you can help it" Karia says._

"_So how come you had to sleep for over two days anyway?" Naruto asks._

"_Well for the last twelve years I have had to stay awake to make sure you don't go and get yourself killed" Karia says._

"_Well I guess, I can't say that you are wrong about that, so now that you are finally out does that mean that you are going to be sleeping all the time" Naruto says._

"_No in fact I will be at the tower to watch the prelims that is if you make it there" Karia says._

"_Well as soon as Ken wakes up when can get moving" Naruto says._

-v-

Back at the tower, Haku has woken up and is talking with Kurenai and Zabuza.

"So I see you gained the bloodline" Kurenai says.

"Yes, and I found out that both of us will gain the second level within a few days. It seems that the level of the bloodline is shared between all the members of the generation" Haku says.

"So your soul is now bound to the kid's" Zabuza says.

"Yes and I couldn't be happier right now" Haku says.

"So did you find out anything else that might be of use?" Kurenai asks.

"Well I did pass the test of the head Ice spirit if that's what you mean" Haku answers.

"Well that does help that only leaves the head spirit for the element of Darkness" Kurenai says.

"So how are you doing" the Third says walking in.

"I'm good now Lord Hokage" Haku says.

"That's good to know I heard that Orochimaru said to not pull Sasuke out of the Exam" the Third says.

"Yes, and I hope who ever fights him in the preliminaries, if we need to go to that will beat him" Kurenai says.

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about that Ken said he had a plan if it came to preliminaries" the Third says.

"Well if that's the case then all we have to do is wait for Ken, Naruto, and Ino to arrive at the tower" Kurenai says.

"Well all there is left to do is wait I guess" the Third says.

-v-

Later that day Ken starts to wake up.

"Ugh, I feel like crap" Ken says shaking his head.

"Well Kurenai did say that you got into a fight with Orochimaru and then used up all your chakra to heal Haku" Naruto says.

"Is she ok?" Ken asks.

"Kurenai said that she was going to be fine and that as soon as you woke up that we should head to the tower" Ino says.

"Well if you give me about fifteen minutes to fully wake up then we can get moving my charka is back up around normal after that rest" Ken says.

"Seeing as how its starting to get dark outside we might want to wait until morning to get moving" Ino suggests.

"That's a good idea besides it still leaves us with two days until this part of the exam ends" Ken says.

"Ok I guess we sit here tonight then move out at first light" Naruto says.

-v-

By noon the next morning team eight had reached the tower and are standing inside.

"So now what are we suppose to do?" Ino asks.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with the scrolls that we had to get" Ken says.

"I say that we should open the scrolls now that we are here" Naruto says.

"That sounds like a good idea, might as well try it" Ken says.

Naruto opens the scrolls to reveal a symbol.

"What is that?" Naruto wonders.

"That sign stands for the word Man I think it might be a summon better throw them onto the ground" Ken says.

As soon as Naruto does Iruka appears with a puff of smoke.

"Well I see that you three made it though the second exam" Iruka says.

"Well of course we did I am going to be Hokage so I can't fail a test like this" Naruto says.

"Well that's good to know the second exam won't end for another day and a half so you all can go and rest up" Iruka says.

* * *

**Well that's it for the Eleventh Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Preliminaries!**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the Eleventh Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	12. Preliminaries!

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino x Female Kyuubi. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**Poll is now up to decide the Gender of the three OC's.**

**All Female.**

**All Male.**

**Two Female, One Male.**

**Two Male, One Female.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Preliminaries!**

The second part of the exam had just ended and twenty-two genin are left. Team Eight, Team Seven, Team Ten, a Sound Team, Kabuto's Team, Gai's Team, the Sand team, and Sasuke.

"Welcome all that remain in the exam. It is so nice to see so many promising ninja left in this event used to showcase the talent of a village" The Third says.

"And just how is sticking us in a forest for five days with other teams going to showcase us?" Kiba asks.

"Well the main reason for the Chuunin Exams was to allow young ninja to come and show their talents in a semi controlled environment" The Third answers.

"It is only when a ninja is pushed to the edge that they will show their true talent, to do this most need to be put in a position where their life is on the line to really show their stuff" The Third continues.

"So how does this affect us?" Tenten asks.

"Well the strength of a country like the land of fire is based on the strength of the village, and in turn the village's strength is based on the strength of the ninja in it" The Third answers.

"So if there are no more questions I will move on and tell you about the next part of the exam" The Third continues

"Lord Hokage if you would allow me Hayate Gekkou Procter of the third exam to explain" the Jounin says.

"By all means go ahead" The Third says.

"Well before we can continue to the third exam we need to have a preliminary round first" Hayate says.

"Wait so you're saying that we need to fight again so soon is that fair?" Sakura asks.

"Well we never expected there to be so many of you left after the first two exams, the finals are attended by a lot of important people we can't afford to waste their time to a lot of matches they came only to see the best" Hayate says.

"The preliminary's will start immediately so if there is anyone who does not feel like they can continue then now is the time to drop out" Hayate says.

After Kabuto quits leaving only twenty-one ninja. Hayate says "Now if you all look to the board behind me the first two names will be shown, because there are twenty-one ninja the winner of the first match will have to fight two times"

Everyone watches as the board starts to go though random names.

"_I hope I'm not first having to fight two times if I win would be such a pain" _Shikamaru thinks.

"_Mother is hungry must feed mother" _Gaara thinks.

"_Man I hope Gaara is not first" _Temari and Kankurou think.

"_I want to be first that way I can prove how strong I am and show them that I am better then Itachi" _Sasuke thinks.

"_At this point it is only logical not to want to be picked first because it cuts your chance of moving on in half" _Shino thinks.

"_Why couldn't we have gotten a break, I'm hungry_" Chouji thinks.

"_I hope no one gets killed"_ Hinata thinks.

"_Its time to show how far I have come" _Sakura thinks.

"_I wonder who we are going to draw" _Kiba thinks.

"_Although I already know who it's going to be its still good to think ahead to whom I would draw last"_ Ken thinks.

"_So the first match is going to be Ken and Sasuke, I sure hope Ken-kun is going to be alright" _Kurenai and Haku think.

"_Fate has already decided the first match" _Neji thinks.

"_You wait in my match I will show that my flame of youth burns bright_!" Lee thinks.

"_I wonder who I will draw?" _Tenten thinks.

"_I sure hope Ken knows what he is doing, this is a big risk if the curse mark activates"_ Naruto, Ino, and Karia think.

"_I know not to stop the match if it does I only hope he knew what he is doing"_ Hayate and the Third think.

**Flashback Start.**

_Ken, Kurenai, Haku, Naruto, Ino, Karia, the Third, Anko, and Hayate are all talking in private._

"_So what you're saying is that if the curse mark activates that you don't want the match to be stopped_?" _the Third says._

"_Yes, I know that Kakashi said that he had dealt with the mark, but I think that all he did was place a very low level seal on it that will break if he pushes enough charka into it. So the only thing is for me to beat he even if the mark activates if anyone else gets involved it could end up with them being hurt" Ken says._

"_But with the mark active he could become too strong for you too beat" Ino says._

"_That's a chance I am willing to take, besides if it does get too bad Kurenai, and Haku can come and help" Ken says._

"_I know about the curse mark better then any of you and I say that we just take him out of the exam and put a high level seal on it" Anko says._

"_Well if I thought that would work we would, but at this time Sasuke's will power is not high enough to hold back the mark. The only chance is for him to use it and still lose that way he will see that the mark can't help him" Ken says._

"_Well alright I don't like it but if the Hokage believes it will work then I will go along with it" Anko says._

**Flashback End.**

The board finally stops on two names getting a lot of looks.

Ken Kenshin vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke jumps down and walks over to Hayate.

"What's wrong you scared to come down?" he sneers at Ken who still has not moved.

"What are you talking about I have been right here the whole time" Ken says appearing. The Ken up with the others disappears.

"Do either of you have a problem with this match up?" Hayate asks.

"No I have been waiting for this chance" Sasuke says.

"I'm fine with the match" Ken answers.

"Well if both of you are ready then let the match begin" Hayate says jumping back.

Sasuke immediately runs forward Sharingan blazing and throws a punch at Ken head which is dodged. He follows it up with a quick five hit combo that are also dodged. Getting angry he jumps back before making the signs for his fireball jutsu. Seeing this Ken shouts Wind Element: Wind Blast sending a ball of wind into the fireball.

"_Damn how was he able to block the fireball without even making a hand sign" _Sasuke thinks before backing up and trying again only to have it blocked again.

"Sasuke you know the reason you're losing is that you rely too much or you're Sharingan" Ken says dodging another punch from Sasuke.

"You don't know anything about me I'm the strongest genin here!" Sasuke says as he fires another fireball at Ken.

"Really is that why are panting already?" Ken says.

"_Damn how is he able to dodge everything I throw at him?" _Sasuke think as he backs up.

"To become truly strong you have to work everyday to become better without relying on something you have from birth or shortcuts" Ken says blurring forward to land a hard punch to Sasuke's chest throwing him back.

"_Use me I will help you beat him and your brother" a voice says._

"_Who is that" Sasuke says._

"_I'm just someone who wishes to help you get stronger all you need to do is let out all the hate that you have been holding in out" the voice says._

Suddenly black marks begin to spread all over Sasuke's body.

"_So it's finally started now we can get down to the real fight" _Ken thinks.

"_It seems that Sasuke has finally let the curse mark out him opponent is as good as dead now" _Orochimaru who is disguised as the sound teams Jounin thinks.

"_So that's the curse mark I can feel it's evil power from here if I didn't have orders from the Hokage I would stop the match right now"_ Hayate thinks.

"Ha I can feel the power flowing though me" Sasuke shouts and blurs forward faster then before sending Ken crashing into the wall. But Ken disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"I already told you strength comes from training yourself not getting power from others" Ken says appearing again.

"I'll show you" Sasuke yells and making a few hand signs lighting forms around his arm.

"_Great curse mark Chidori just what I need" _Ken thinks before shouting Wind Element: Strong Wind Current. Blowing Sasuke back.

"You can't stop me forever" Sasuke says making another Chidori.

"You're right I intend to end this fight right now" Ken says forming a sphere of wind in his hand. The moves clash and fight for the upper hand.

"_Hummm this could be bad it doesn't look like either of them is getting the upper hand here" Naruto thinks_.

"_He might be if he was at full power right now, but he is holding back right now" Karia answers._

"How can you be holding me back I feel the power flowing in me" Sasuke says.

"I can because unlike you I am not using the power of someone else I gained my power with hard work so I can do this" Ken says pushing more charka into the wind sphere making it break Sasuke's Chidori throwing him hard into the wall. Before Sasuke can recover Ken blurs forward and lands three hard hits on Sasuke breaking a few ribs and knocking him out cold making the curse mark recede.

After walking over to check on Sasuke Hayate turns and says "The winner of the first match is Ken Kenshin"

After Kakashi jumps down and takes Sasuke to the hospital the Third turns to Ibiki and says "Keep an eye on both I"

Right as Ibiki leaves the board flashes the names for the second match. Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi.

The fight ends the same why with Shino winning.

As the medics are tending to Zaku, the board starts up again and settles on Kankurou vs. Misumi Tsurugi.

Ends the same way. After the medics take Misumi the board starting to cycle though names again.

"Man I hope that I will get to fight soon" Naruto says.

"Well someone will be fighting that you know" Karia comments looking at the board which reads Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno.

"Well I guess it's your turn Ino-chan" Naruto says.

"Well I didn't think it would be you but that can't be helped now" Ino says to Sakrua as she jumps down to the floor.

"Well I hope you have gotten stronger because I am going all out" Sakura says. Sakura is in a long sleeve pink shirt with a black skirt on and has a Katana on her back.

"If you both are ready then let the forth match begin" Hayate says.

Sakura starts into hand signs and yells Earth Style: Earth Spikes. Sending spikes made of clay at Ino. Using a Kunai to block Ino starts into her own hand signs and yells Lighting Style: Lighting Spike sending a bolt of lighting back at Sakura. "Well it looks like you have gotten stronger Ino" Sakura says.

"You haven't seen anything yet Sakura" Ino says before starting into more hand signs. Lighting Style: Static Discharge. Sending a mass of electrical energy at Sakura. "Not bad" Sakura says before using Earth Style: Mud Wall to block the attack.

Ino looks around for Sakura before a ball of earth slams into her. "Ha take that" Sakura says before Ino goes up in a puff of smoke. _"A shadow clone? When did she make it" _Sakura thinks.

Up with the people watch Zabuza turns to Kurenai and asks "Just how strong is your student I saw that she was only fighting with a shadow clone so far"

Kurenai who along with Haku had gained the second level of the Elemental Circle answers "I really don't know the full extent of her power; she spent the time up to the exam training with Naruto and Karia"

"So just who is this Karia person anyway?" Zabuza asks.

"Oh I'm sure you remember her from what you saw back on the bridge" Kurenai answers.

Back on the floor Sakura is getting a little miffed having been attacking Ino only to find that all the ones she had hit were shadow clones. "Man Ino why don't you come out and fight me for real" Sakura says.

"If you really want me to I guess I will" Ino replies appearing beside Sakura and punches her sending her skidding away.

"Well that's more like it I guess I can start to fight for real now" Sakura says getting up and pulling the Katana off of her back.

"_Well I wonder how well she knows how to use that? Knowing that Zabuza was her teacher I would guess that she would be pretty good at least" _Ken thinks.

Sakura then goes on the attack forcing Ino to dodge as she tires to push Ino into a corner. After a few minutes she is able to cut to space that Ino can use down to around a forth of the area floor.

"Well it seems that your student is getting herself backed into a corner, soon she will be out of room" Zabuza says.

"Ino is very far from being beaten, I think she is somewhat holding back so she does not hurt Sakura" Kurenai replies.

Down on the floor Sakura had finally backed Ino into the corner of the area. "You are out of room Ino I don't want to have to hurt you so you might want to give up now" Sakura says.

"Well your right that I am out of room to move, but your wrong if you think I am anywhere near done yet" Ino replies before charging right at Sakura and dodging her attack lands a hard punch sending Sakura flying.

"How are you that fast?" Sakura asks getting up.

"I have a whole lot of tricks left, but I don't want to show anymore then I have to" Ino says with a smile before going on the attack forcing Sakura backwards.

"_Why can't I seem to land a hit on her is she really that much faster then I am?" _Sakura thinks as she continues to dodge.

After a few minutes Ino manages to get past Sakura's guard but instead of punching her she lightly taps her and to everyone's surprise Sakura collapses.

Hayate walking over checks Sakura before saying "The winner of the forth match is Ino Yamanaka"

"What just happened how did she beat Sakura with just a light tap?" Zabuza asks.

"Don't look at me I don't know how she did it, I mean she has been training with Naruto and Karia" Kurenai replies.

"So you fed a little bit of Kyuubi's charka into Sakura knocking her system out making her faint not a bad move" Ken says to Ino as she comes back up.

"That was great Ino-chan" Naruto says running over.

"So that's what you did that was a good idea" Kurenai comments as she walks over.

"Thanks everyone but without all of your guys help I would never have come this far" Ino replies as everyone look down to see who will fight next. The board finally comes to rest with Tenten vs. Temari.

The match goes the same with Temari winning but she doesn't do anything more then she has to and does not drop Tenten on her fan and comments on how Tenten got a bad draw.

As Tenten is taken away by the medics the board begins to blink again.

"_Man I wonder when I will finally get to fight_" Naruto thinks.

"_I wouldn't worry I'm sure you will get your chance soon enough" _Ino thinks back.

"_Yeah and when you do get your chance you can show them how far you have really come" _Karia adds.

The board finally comes to rest on Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi.

The match ends with Shikamaru out smarting Kin and having her knock herself out on the wall behind her.

As the medics take Kin out of the area the board starts to flash drawing everyone's attention again. The board goes for a few seconds before settling on Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Yes finally my turn is here" Naruto says.

"Make sure you don't show off, we don't want everyone knowing about what you can do" Karia whispers as he walks past.

"Alright Karia-chan" Naruto says as he jumps down to the arena floor.

"Well I don't know about you Akamaru but I think we got this one in the bag already" Kiba says getting a bark as a reply.

"Well I hope you have gotten stronger since the academy or your be no fun to beat" Kiba says as he walks up.

"I wouldn't think you've won just because you drew someone you think you can beat" Naruto replies as both of them get to the center of the floor.

"Let the seventh match begin" Hayate says.

Kiba jumps back and then charges Naruto. Naruto backing up smiles to himself as he dodges Kiba's attacks all the while slowly backing up. Suddenly Naruto blurs forward and knocks Kiba back with a strong hit to the chest.

"_Damn he is stronger then I thought" _Kiba thinks.

"_Hummm it seems that he was not going full out, I hope he starts to fight at full power or this will not be a real test of my strength" _Naruto thinks to both Ino and Karia.

"_Just don't show off too much Naruto-kun" _Ino thinks back.

"_Also don't use any of the moves I showed you unless you have to" _Karia adds.

Over with Kurenai, Haku, Ken, Sakura who has woken up and Zabuza are watching.

"Boy Naruto has gotten faster, but Kiba is still stronger then him" Sakura says.

"I wouldn't let this fool you Sakura Kiba and Naruto have not even started to get going" Ken says.

"Well Kiba is real strong and when he and Akamaru get together they are almost impossible to beat" Zabuza states.

"Well then I guess it's good that this is not just anyone who is fighting him" Kurenai replies.

Down on the floor Kiba and Naruto are engaged in a close range Taijutsu fight that seems for the moment to be a draw with neither one being able to land a hit.

"I must say you are a lot stronger, buts it's not enough" Kiba says and smiles when Akamaru blindsides Naruto sending him right into Kiba's punch. Kiba's eyes widen when he sees Naruto go up into smoke.

"_Damn it was just a shadow clone just like Ino used fighting Sakura" _Kiba thinks as he looks around for Naruto. Kiba is forced to jump away when the ground under him cracks and Naruto jumps out of the hole.

"Alright enough of this lets get going Akamaru" Kiba says eating a solder pill and tossing one to Akamaru.

"Ninja Art: Man/Beast Clones" Kiba says as Akamaru changes to a clone of Kiba both of them then charge Naruto at a faster speed then before.

Naruto dodges back while avoiding both Kiba and Akamaru.

"Let's end this Ninja Art: Fang Over Fang" Kiba says as both he and Akamaru turn into spinning tornado's both slamming into Naruto throwing him hard into the wall.

"Well it looks like the Kid is out, that was Kiba's strongest attack and he took it dead on" Zabuza says.

"Well all I can say is that the match is not over till Hayate ends it and Naruto is far from being beaten yet" Kurenai replies.

"Still feeling like you can win" Kiba says.

"Well if that was your strong attack then I am in good shape then" Naruto says getting up making Kiba stare.

"How can you be standing after that" Kiba says.

"Well I am going to be Hokage someday so that was like a love tap" Naruto says before blurring in front of Kiba and taking the idea from watching Ino sends a quick burst of Kyuubi's charka into Kiba knocking him out.

Hayate walks over and after checking Kiba says "The winner of the seventh match is Naruto Uzumaki"

People are thinking different things all over the arena.

"_Great that's two of my team that had to go up against someone they couldn't beat" _Zabuza.

"_We still need more blood in the matches" _Gaara.

"_God at least I won't have to fight Gaara he looks about ready to kill" _Kankurou.

"_Gaara looks like he's getting_ _worse, and I wonder if Ken likes me, damnit stop thinking that!"_ Temari.

"_Hummm fate had decided that I will win my match at least" _Neji.

"_I hope Kiba will be alright and I'm happy that Naruto won"_ Hinata.

"_I want to prove myself Gai-Sensei" _Lee.

"_Man I don't feel too good there are still too many strong fighters left" _Chouji.

"_I so should have bet Zabuza money on the matches"_ Kurenai.

"That was great I knew you would win Naruto-kun" Ino says as he walks up.

"Thanks Ino-chan I guess that means we all move on the next round" Naruto replies.

"Well I still have to fight in the last match, but that won't be a problem" Ken says walking up.

"Well you all moved on I am proud of you" Kurenai adds.

While they are talking the board lights up and flashes the next two names Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga.

The match ends with Neji beating Hinata but not almost killing her.

The board starts up again and this time it ends on with Gaara vs. Rock Lee.

This match ends the same way as on the show with Gaara winning after being pushed quite a bit by Lee's speed.

The board cycles though names again and settles on Chouji Akimichi vs. Dosu Kinuta.

This match ends in the same fashion as on the show with Dosu winning.

Hayate speaks after Chouji is helped off the floor "This brings us to our eleventh and final match between Ken Kenshin and Yoroi Akadou"

As both Ken and Yoroi walk down to the floor Orochimaru thinks "_Too bad for Yoroi that he has no chance at all in this match"_

True to that thinking as soon as the match starts Ken disappears just to appear right behind Yoroi and knocking him out.

As Yoroi is taken away the final ten gather before the Hokage.

"You ten have proven yourselves and will fight in the final in one month" the Hokage says smiling.

"Lord Hokage I would like to drop out at this time" Ken says surprising everyone but the Hokage.

"Very well" the Hokage says and Ken leaves with Kurenai and Haku chasing after him.

-v-

"What was that why did you drop out" Kurenai demands as she stops Ken outside the room.

"Yeah after you took out Sasuke and Yoroi why would you just quit?" Haku adds.

"This was all planned out before the exams started. My grandpa and me agreed that I would stay in and beat Sasuke and then drop out to let the others have a chance" Ken answers.

"But you are throwing away your chance at Chuunin" Kurenai says.

"Not true Kuri-chan as we also agreed that after I dropped out me and Haku-chan are going to be set as Special Jounin" Ken says.

"So if you were going to be one why fight at all in the first place?" Kurenai asks.

"To keep the Uchiha from making the finals" Ken answers.

"So you and me are really going to be Special Jounin Ken-kun" Haku says.

"Yep Haku-chan" Ken answers with a smile.

-v-

Back with the others Naruto is thinking "_I still don't get why Ken would just drop out like that"_

"_I'm sure he had a reason and he will tell us later" _Ino answers.

"So now I want each of you to take out a piece of paper from the box Anko is carrying" the Hokage says.

After everyone has taken one the Hokage says "Now I would like you to read the number you have starting with Naruto"

"I have number 9" Naruto.

"Number 4" Kankurou.

"5" Shino.

"1" Dosu.

"2" Shikamaru.

"8" Gaara.

"6" Neji.

"3" Temari.

"7" Ino finishes.

"Ok with that we can now show you who you will be fighting in the tournament" the Hokage says.

Dosu has a bye will fight winner of Match One.

Match One Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari.

Match Two Shino Aburame vs. Kankurou.

Match Three Ino Yamanaka vs. Neji Hyuuga.

Match Four Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara.

The fighters are having different thoughts about the matchups.

"_Man I draw a girl what a drag" _Shikamaru.

"_That Gaara is trouble I better be ready" _Naruto.

"_Fate has dealt me a win" _Neji.

"_Neji well is could have been worse"_ Ino.

"_My bugs are acting strange around this Gaara and Naruto" _Shino.

"_At least I don't have to fight Gaara" _Kankurou.

"_Mother hungers for your blood Uzumaki" _Gaara.

"_I get the shadow kid though I wish it would have been Ken, damnit stop thinking like that my god" _Temari.

"Well I wish you all luck and look forward to the finals in a month" The Hokage says.

**

* * *

**

Well that's it for the 12th Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Training Begins!

**Poll is up for the Gender of the three upcoming OC's **

**All Female **

**All Male**

**Two Male One Female**

**Two Female One Male**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the 12th Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

It took me awhile to get this one out hopefully the next one will be out faster.

Till Next Time.


	13. Training Begins!

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino x Female Kyuubi. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**Poll is now up to decide the Gender of the three OC's.**

**All Female.**

**All Male.**

**Two Female, One Male.**

**Two Male, One Female.**

**Chapter 13: Training Begins!**

* * *

It has been two days since the preliminaries ended and Naruto and Ino along with Karia are sitting at Ken's house talking with Ken, Kurenai, and Haku.

"So what was up with you up and quitting right after the preliminaries anyway?" Naruto asks.

"Well it was part of a plan that I made with my Grandpa back before the Chuunin Exams started" Ken answers.

"Part of the plan was for you to quit when you had made it though to the finals?" Naruto says.

"Well the main reason I was even fighting in the preliminaries at all was to make sure that Sasuke didn't make it thought to the finals" Ken says.

"Wait so the only reason for you being in the exams at all was to knock Sasuke out of them" Ino says.

"Well that was one part, but that's not the only reason I was in the exams, the other main reason for me was to make sure that both you and Naruto made it to the finals alive" Ken says.

"So that was the reason you went out to scout while we were in the forest was to make sure that nothing happened to us" Ino asks.

"Yes and it also was because I think of both of you like a brother and sister and I don't want you or anyone that I care about to get hurt" Ken says.

"So I take it that you won't stay a genin even though you quit during the exam" Karia says.

"Well I agreed with my Grandpa that after I stepped out that both me and Haku would be made Special Jounin or a high level Chuunin" Ken answers.

"So we have one month before the finals what should we do?" Ino asks.

"Well you two should both continue to train with Karia at least I mean you both have the power of at least three and a half tails but the skill to only bring out about one tail of it right now from what I have seen" Ken says.

"So what are you, Haku and Kurenai going to do during the month that we have?" Ino asks.

"We are going to train just like you guys, I am also going to keep an eye on Sasuke that mark while sealed by Kakashi is based on him if he starts to feel like he is not powerful enough it will break loose again" Ken answers.

"So we just sit here and wait for it to break loose again and do nothing?" Naruto says.

"No, we all continue to train and work so if it happens we will be able to stop it" Karia says.

"So you had said you and Haku and both being made Special Jounin, beside Kurenai who else knows about it?" Ino asks.

"Well the Hokage told most of the Jounin's at a meeting yesterday" Ken answers.

**Flashback Start.**

"So you are rewarding Ken for beating Sasuke up by making him a Special Jounin" Kakashi says.

"No I am making him one because he shows all the things that not only a Chuunin should but also things that some Jounin have lost in their time" the Third says.

"The council will never approve this promotion" Kakashi says.

"Well then it's a good thing that the council has no say on the promotion of ninja to the rank on Special Jounin" the Third answers.

"From what I saw during the preliminaries and throughout the whole exam the kid showed great skill and judgment" Gai says.

"Yeah I agree I felt that dark charka coming from the mark during his fight with Sasuke and it would have taken at least the skill of a Chuunin if not some low level Jounin to fight that" Asuma adds.

"That kind of skill is very rare to find but not only that to be able to perform Jutsu's without using hand signs takes years to do some ninja never are able to do it" Hayate says.

"I for one is looking forward to watching his teammates in the final from watching both of the matches they both showed some real skill in not only winning but being able to do so and make it look easy" Anko says.

"Yeah it really was bad luck that two of my three students had to be matched up with them" Zabuza says.

"Am I the only one that thinks that this is a bad idea" Kakashi asks.

After looking around for a second Kurenai says "Well it seems that you are the only one who thinks that making Ken a Special Jounin is a bad idea even though he has shown all the skills required of one"

Kakashi looking around and finding no one to side with him leaves.

"I also want to add that that Haku who lives with Ken at the moment is also being made a Special Jounin due to her skill with Ice" the Third says.

**Flashback End.**

"So Haku and me might be sent on some missions during the month, but we will both be back for the finals at least" Ken says.

"In the meantime you should both work to figure out what your opponent's weakness is" Kurenai says.

"I would say that Neji is a close range fighter and his use of the Gentle Fist is really strong, with his Byakugan it will be hard to get a jump on him. Using shadow clones would be a good idea because the Byakugan can't tell them apart because they all have the same amount of charka" Ken says.

"What did you think of that Gaara person, I mean I was talking with his brother during the match and I heard that his sand acts by itself to protect him" Naruto says.

"Well from what I saw unless you have Lee's amount of speed Taijutsu is going to be of no use against his sand. I know you are not good with Genjutsu so all that would leave is your shadow clones and Ninjutsu. I would say what fire would be the most useful element to attack him with if you could heat the sand up you could melt it. I can show you a few higher level fire jutsu's like the Dragon Fire and Dragon Flame Bomb" Ken says.

"Ok anything else Ino should know about her match with Neji" Naruto asks.

"Well the hidden mist jutsu won't help because he will be able to see though it, lighting might work but I don't know very many lighting jutsu's yet" Haku says.

"I know some and I'm sure Ken knows some really high power ones that he could teach you" Kurenai says.

"I know of one that might work really well though it takes some time to set up" Ken says.

"Ok now that all that is done when do we start training?" Naruto asks.

"Alright we should start first thing in the morning, I think Haku and me might have something so I will tell Kurenai about the jutsu's that might help" Ken says.

-v-

Over the next week Naruto, Ino and Karia along with Kurenai helping trained while Ken and Haku had been given missions and are currently out of the village. Currently Naruto and Ino are walking near the hot springs taking a day off from training.

"So Ino-chan what do you want to do today?" Naruto asks.

"Oh I don't know Naruto-kun we might as well take it easy because you know how hard training has been" Ino answers.

As they walk by the bath house they see a man with long white hair peeking in a hole in the wall.

"Hey you! Why are you peeking there" Naruto says loudly making the man turn around.

Jiraiya hearing someone yell turns around and says "Quiet you want them to hear you"

"Well I'm not the one trying to peek at women in the bath house" Naruto says.

Looking at the kid Jiraiya asks "What's your name kid?"

"I'm not a kid and my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says.

"_It can't be they told me that he had died that night" _Jiraiya thinks before saying "Well seeing you has made me want to talk with the Hokage about something see you around kid" before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Hummm I wonder what was with him" Naruto says.

"It doesn't matter lets go and enjoy our day off" Ino says.

-v-

The Hokage had just finished some papers when Jiraiya appears in the room.

"Why did they lie and tell me that he was dead" Jiraiya yells.

"What in the world are you talking about and would you mind not yelling in here" the Third says.

"I'm talking about my godson Naruto who I just ran into who I was told had died" Jiraiya says.

"Wait your saying that someone told you that Naruto had died that night?" the Third asks.

"Yes I was told by the council that Minato had died and that Kushina had died in child birth and that the child didn't make it" Jiraiya says.

"Well then it seems that both you and me have been tricked by the council, I was told that you had been told the truth about what happened that night" the Third says.

"When I find out who on the council lied to me I am going to kill them for thirteen years I though my godson had died and now I run into him" Jiraiya says.

Before the Third can answer two people appear in the room a boy and a girl.

"Hey Grandpa this mission is done do you have another for me and Haku-chan" the boy says.

"Ken you know Jiraiya and I'm sure that Haku has heard of him" the Third says.

"Yeah of course I know him I mean he was the one who I spent around a year with learning about sealing, how are you doing Jiraiya-sensei" Ken says.

"Well least time I saw you was at least three years ago you were around the level of a seal master then, have you managed to come up with your own original seal yet?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yes he has in fact it was a seal that he used on your godson and his girlfriend" the Third says.

"And just what did this seal do anyways?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well it was made the split the seal that held Kyuubi into three parts one staying with Naruto, the second being moved to his girlfriend Ino, and the third allowing the Kyuubi a real body" Ken answers.

"Wait so your telling me that not only was I lied to about him being dead he has had to live with the village hating him for the Kyuubi too" Jiraiya says looking about ready to go and kill the whole council.

"Wait so your saying that Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather and that up until today believed him to be dead, and he didn't even know that he was one to hold Kyuubi" Haku says.

"That seems to be the case Haku, please calm down Jiraiya don't do anything the council could use against you or Naruto" the Third says.

"I guess not by the way I know the kid, who is the girl?" Jiraiya asks.

"Oh this is Haku she is one of my girlfriend's" Ken answers.

"One of your girlfriends's as in that you have more then one right now" Jiraiya says.

"That's correct his other girlfriend is Kurenai and it turns out that he had a bloodline" the Third says.

"A bloodline you say and what one is it if I may ask" Jiraiya asks.

"Well it is called the Elemental Circle. It allows the use of all ten elements Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, Ice, Wood, Metal, Light, and Dark. It has three stages to it me; Haku and Kurenai are all on the second level. The symbol in the center of the tattoo on our shoulder tells which element is active at the time." Ken answers.

"Oh so some how you have managed to pass the bloodline onto others I see" Jiraiya says.

"Yes, but from what I have learned to be able to gain the bloodline they had their soul tested and it turns out they passed" Ken says.

"Alright, so now what's going on with my godson right now anyways?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well right now your godson along with his girlfriend are training to get ready for the finals of the Chuunin Exams which they both made" the Third answers.

"Who are they going to be fighting in the finals anyway?" Jiraiya asks.

"Well Naruto is going to fight the sand ninja Gaara, while his girlfriend Ino is set to fight Neji Hyuuga" the Third answers.

"Well while I was away from the village I have been following a group on high level ninja who seem to be trying to capture all of the bijuu. I know that at a time Orochimaru was a part of this group" Jiraiya says.

"Just high powerful of ninja are in this group anyway" the Third asks.

"Well all of the ninja are at least S-ranked missing ninja in the bingo book. They seem to be from all over I do know that Itachi is a member for sure" Jiraiya answers.

"Well we do know that Orochimaru is in the area if not in the village, Ken ran into him while on the second exam in the forest of death. While here Orochimaru also gave Sasuke the curse mark" the Third says.

"I take it that he made sure the Uchiha passed that part of the exam if he gave him the mark" Jiraiya says.

"Well the Uchiha didn't make the finals Ken made sure of that. There has been some bad blood between Naruto and Sasuke with Sasuke trying to kill Naruto and Ino from behind though the council didn't take any action against him" the Third says.

"So does the kid know who his parents were?" Jiraiya asks.

"Yes from what I know he was told by Kyuubi all about it. We also found out that the Kyuubi was put under a powerful Genjutsu that made her attack the village in the first place" the Third says.

"The only people powerful enough would have been Orochimaru so that means that he planned the whole thing from the start" Jiraiya says with disgust.

"Well right now Naruto and Ino are being trained by Kurenai and Kyuubi whose name is Karia it seems" the Third says.

"Well I'm off to check on my godson, I'll have to teach him a few things too" Jiraiya says before leaving.

"Well if you two are rested enough there is a mission that I want you two to leave for" the Third says turning back to Ken and Haku.

-v-

Later that day Naruto and Ino are with Karia and Kurenai just sitting around talking when Jiraiya appears.

"It's you the guy who was peeking into the women's bath house" Naruto yells.

"Naruto do you even know who that is that you are talking to anyways?" Kurenai asks.

"No, all I know is that he seems to be a pervert" Naruto says.

"Well he might be a pervert, but he is also known as Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin who were trained by the Third Hokage" Kurenai says.

"Of course we learned that during history while we were at the academy. Jiraiya was also the teacher of the Fourth Hokage and said to be one of the most powerful ninja in the world" Ino says.

"Wait Ino-chan your telling me that this pervert is the guy who trained my father" Naruto says.

"You're really your father's son, if you didn't know your dad and mom also named me your godfather" Jiraiya says.

"Wait if you were my godfather then why didn't you take him in and live with him all these years?" Karia says.

"Well to tell you the truth the night of the attack I was out of the village I later received a letter from the council saying that your dad died fighting Kyuubi and that your mom died in child birth and that you yourself had died that night" Jiraiya says.

"That still doesn't explain why you never came back to the village in all this time" Karia says.

"Over the last thirteen years I have been building a spy network to find threats to the village before they strike. And I didn't really have a reason to come back to the village I mean I thought that my student along with his wife and child had all died" Jiraiya says.

"Alright I guess you did think he was dead, so why are you back in the village anyway?" Karia says.

"Well I was here to tell the Third about a group of ninja that I have been keeping an eye on and I wanted to get a little research done for my next book" Jiraiya says pulling an orange book out.

"I know those books there the ones that Kakashi is always reading" Naruto says.

"You will kindly not show those books around me unless you want to get hurt really bad" Kurenai says scaring Jiraiya.

"Right don't bring the book out around you got it. Now while I'm here I've got a couple of things that I can show Naruto" Jiraiya says.

"It had better not be anything perverted" Naruto says.

"No nothing like that you think I would do that to my own godson, I was talking about you learning one of your father's original moves the Rasengan along with how to summon" Jiraiya says.

"Yay new moves I can't wait to learn them" Naruto cheers.

"Alright now we will start training first thing tomorrow" Jiraiya says.

-v-

Over the next two weeks Jiraiya has trained Naruto and Ino on different things. Naruto had already managed to get part the first step in learning the Rasengan. He had also signed the Toad Contract and managed to summon Gamabunta shocking Jiraiya.

**Flashback Start.**

"Ok here we go Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yells.

A huge cloud of smoke forms and when the smoke clears Jiraiya can only stare and think "_He managed to summon him oh that's just great"_

Naruto is now sitting on top of a huge Toad with a pipe in its mouth.

"Jiraiya why in the world have you summoned me for" the Toad says.

"Hey Bunta I didn't summon you this time it was Minato's Son the kid sitting on your head" Jiraiya says.

Looking up the Toad says "Well so this is Minato's son well you were able to summon me but before you get too happy I am going to test you to see if you are worthy to summon me again"

"Alright bring it on I can take anything you throw at me I am going to be the Hokage someday" Naruto says.

"Ok all you have to do is stay on my head for the rest of the day without falling off if you can do that you can summon me Gamabunta the Chief Toad again"

"Alright piece of cake" Naruto says before having to hang on for dear life as Gamabunta started to jump around.

What followed was Jiraiya watching Gamabunta jump around trying to throw Naruto off for about ten hours. In the end Naruto was able to stay on but then passed out. Gamabunta left him with Jiraiya before leaving.

**Flashback End.**

Naruto had been out for two days after that. When he woke up he got a bop on the head from Ino for getting like that. While Ino is off with Naruto Jiraiya was talking with both Kurenai and Karia.

"I wanted to warn you two that there is a group of really powerful ninja looking to capture all of the bijuu" Jiraiya says.

"So there is a group of ninja trying to capture all of us demons. Do you know why they want all of them?" Karia asks.

"I know they are trying to build some super being using the power of the bijuu. What exactly it is I don't know yet" Jiraiya answers.

"Do you know any of the ninja that are in the group?" Kurenai asks.

"From what I know Orochimaru was but is no longer a member. They seem to be mission ninja from all over the ninja world. I do know that Itachi is a member for sure" Jiraiya answers.

"So what does this mean for me, Ino, and Naruto" Karia says.

"Well I really don't know until I talk with Ken and find out all the workings of the seal that he used I can't really tell. It could end up being that all three of you will end up with the full power of nine tails given enough time" Jiraiya says.

"Well if you take one of us demons out of the person we are in it ends up killing the human. With me I don't really know what would happen" Karia says.

"I wanted to make sure you two know about the danger at least, I don't want to worry my godson he seems happy for the first time in his life" Jiraiya says.

"Do you know where any of the other demons are and if they are sealed in people?" Karia asks.

"From what I know all that I can tell is that currently the One and Two tails are sealed in people I don't know where the One tail is. The Two tails in sealed in a cloud ninja named Yugito Nii" Jiraiya answers.

"Do you know when they will start making their move against us" Karia asks.

"It could be a few months it could end up being years before they begin to make their move I really can't tell" Jiraiya answers.

-v-

For the week up until the finals Kurenai and Karia worked on increasing Naruto's and Ino's speed as well as their strength. Two days before the finals Ken and Haku got back from a mission. Ken is currently talking with the Third and Jiraiya about the seal.

"Man this seal is really a work of art. I can't believe able to put with together in only two days" Jiraiya says.

"Well I talked with Karia about what she knew about the seal that was already in place on Naruto. I was able to form the seal around that design and make the changes that were needed" Ken says.

"What would happen if someone tried to draw the demon out of one of them, I mean what would happen to the other two" Jiraiya asks.

"Well they won't just fall over dead if that's what you're asking. Other then that I really don't know how the seal will react. I can come up with all shorts of ideas on what might happen but other then the fact that the other two won't die I can't really say" Ken answers.

"It's good to know that all three won't die if one is captured and the bijuu is removed. Well for the seal this would make you a Seal Master only the third that I know of" Jiraiya says.

"So how did your mission along the border go anyways" the Third asks.

"Well we found nothing at all and it's got me worried. I mean even though we are allies with the sand the fact that they seem to have no one along the border area in the river country at all is not right" Ken answers.

"That is strange, and with the Kazekage set to attend the finals I would think that he would have some ninja into the river country borderland doesn't seem right" the Third says.

"I wonder how that Sound ninja will do in the finals" Ken says making Jiraiya look over.

"Wait did you say Sound ninja, that is bad I have information about the Sound village that has popped up and I hate to say all the information points to the leader of the village being none other then Orochimaru" Jiraiya says.

"It that's the case we are going to have to be ready for anything to happen at the finals" the Third says.

"Well whatever is planned it will go down in two days at the finals" Ken says.

* * *

**Well that's it for the 13th Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Green Light The Finals Begin!**

**Poll is up for the Gender of the three upcoming OC's **

**All Female **

**All Male**

**Two Male One Female**

**Two Female One Male**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the 13th Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Till Next Time.


	14. Green Light the Finals Begin!

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino x Female Kyuubi. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**Poll is now up to decide the Gender of the three OC's.**

**All Female.**

**All Male.**

**Two Female, One Male.**

**Two Male, One Female.**

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out I have been having problems putting my ideas down. Hopefully the next few chapters will come faster.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Green Light the Finals Begin!**

The day had finally come the stadium was filled and the finals were ready to get under way. Down on the field Naruto along with Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankurou, Neji, and Gaara stood before Genma Shiranui the new proctor for the finals Hayate was killed by Baki.

"There is going to be a slight change in the matches here take a look" Genma says showing the Genin a chart.

"So that Dosu guy dropped out" Shikamaru says.

"That's right so now would Shikamaru Nara and Temari stay while everyone else moves to the observation area" Genma says.

Both fighters were having different thoughts about the match.

"_Man what a drag why do I always have to fight girls anyway?" _Shikamaru

"_The time has come, I hope Ken-kun watches how strong I am, WAIT kun? Bad Temari! Stop thinking like that" _Temari.

"Well if both of you are ready let the first match on the finals begin" Genma says.

Right away Temari yells "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu sending the wind at Shikamaru making how move off into the trees around the edge of the arena floor.

"Come out and fight me" Temari says before sending another blast of wind into the trees kicking up dust. Out of the dust comes Shikamaru's shadow forcing Temari to jump back to avoid it.

"_Damn he is trying to draw me close enough to get me with that shadow of his, I have to stay calm and think what would Ken-kun say if I lost? Ugh stop thinking about him" _Temari thinks to herself.

Up in the stands Ken sneezes again.

"Ken-kun are you ok? That's the second time in a few minutes" Haku asks.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess someone must be thinking about me" Ken answers.

A little ways off Kurenai is sitting with Asuma and the other Jounin talking about the match.

"Is it just me of does Shikamaru not seem to want to be here?" Kurenai asks.

"Well he is not very driven and likes to sleep more then train so I would think that yes he doesn't really want to be here" Asuma answers.

"So how did someone who really hates to work get into the finals anyway" Kurenai says.

"Well he might be lazy but to counter that he is really smart, I mean like over 200 IQ smart" Asuma says.

"Well he is going to need every bit of that to beat Temari, from what I have seen so far she is smart and has range on him" Kurenai says.

Meanwhile Temari is getting a little miffed at the fact that Shikamaru doesn't seem to be trying to fight back at all.

"_What kind of ninja won't fight back and just hides all the time, Ken-kun would never do something like that, ugh must stop bad thoughts think of Garra mad nope that was a bad idea" _Temari thinks.

"Ken-kun you sure you are ok that's three times now and Temari seems to be looking a little green right now wonder what's up with that" Haku says.

"It might be her thinking about me and then to try and stop she thought of something really bad and is now feeling sick" Ken replies.

Temari fires another blast of wind into the trees. Out of the dust Shikamaru's shadow shoots out again longer this time making Temari do a back flip to get away.

"So you are trying to wait for the sun to set so your shadow will have a longer range" Temari says.

"Well while it's really a drag to have to fight I guess I will have to" Shikamaru replies before going into a strange pose.

Up in the stands Asuma chuckles as he sees the pose that Shikamaru is in.

"What kind of hand sign is that?" Kurenai asks.

"He's not making a hand sign for him it's become more like a habit" Asuma answers.

"A habit?" Kurenai asks.

"I already told you that his IQ is over 200, the pose is one he does when he is coming up with a plan" Asuma says.

"Really then this match will start to heat up then" Kurenai says.

Down on the ground Temari is carefully trying to figure out what Shikamaru is doing.

"_I have to be careful I mean that could be a trap" _Temari thinks.

Just then Shikamaru opens his eyes and leaves the pose that he was in.

"So you're finally ready to fight I see" Temari says.

"Yeah, well as much of a drag as this is I guess I will have to fight" Shikamaru answers.

He then proceeds to duck back behind the tree.

Over the next fifteen minutes Temari proceeds to use low level wind jutsu's to try to knock Shikamaru out of his cover behind the tree.

Up in the stands Ken and Haku are having different views on what is going to happen in the match.

"Temari's so going to win this I mean she has Shikamaru running and hiding" Haku says.

"Well just because he is on the run doesn't mean that he won't win in the end" Ken replies.

"How can you think that looking at the match so far all Shikamaru has done is hide and is not even close to caching Temari. To even think that he might win is impossible" Haku says.

"Well we will see about that just keep watching I think that Shikamaru will surprise you" Ken says.

"Ok but when Temari wins don't say I didn't tell you so" Haku replies.

Back down on the ground Temari is forced to jump back as Shikamaru's shadow jumps out from behind one of the trees.

"So it seems that you have some fight left in you" Temari says sending another blast of wind at the trees.

"Well as much as I don't like having to use my energy fighting I guess my choices are fight or lose to a girl and as troublesome as fighting is I will never heard the end of it if I lose to a girl" Shikamaru says.

"Why you just because I'm a girl means you don't have to take this seriously" Temari shouts.

"So troublesome I mean you don't have to shout at me I am close enough that I can hear you" Shikamaru replies.

"Why you when I get my hands on you I'm going to kick your ass" Temari says.

Temari is about to send a blast of wind into the trees when she finds that she can't move.

"Well it looks like my shadow finally caught you" Shikamaru says walking out from behind the trees.

Up in the stands Haku says "How in the world did he get Temari with his shadow it never got close enough"

"You might want to take a closer look the shadow didn't get to her from the front but it caught her from behind" Ken replies.

Down on the ground Temari is still trying to find out how she got caught by the shadow.

"If you want to see how I did it all you have to do is look behind you" Shikamaru says turning his head so Temari is able to see behind her.

"What the how did you manage to get me from behind" Temari says.

"Well to start the reason I was over here in the shade is that the stadium is set up in such a way so there is a shadow that runs all the way around the circle. Making you back up was to get you close enough for me to send my shadow all the way around the circle behind you. Getting you angry was to keep you from sensing the shadow coming up from behind you" Shikamaru explains.

"_I can't believe that I got caught by this guy and didn't see it coming" _Temari thinks.

"Well I guess it's time to end the match" Shikamaru says raising his hand making Temari do the same thing.

"_Ugh this is it Ken-kun will think I am weak for losing" _Temari thinks.

"Procter I give up" Shikamaru says.

"What did you just say" Temari yells.

"I said I give up winning would just be more work" Shikamaru answers.

Up in the stands Haku says "See I told you Temari would win"

"Well she did win but not before getting herself caught. She is smart but Shikamaru is smarter lucky for her he is also really lazy so instead of winning he decided to give up" Ken replies.

Down on the ground Temari is still hot about getting caught and only winning because her opponent gave up.

"What I'm not good enough for you to beat, I'm going to kick your ass" Temari says.

"Enough of this due to Shikamaru giving up the winner of the first match is Temari" Genma says.

"Don't think this is over I will get you one day" Temari says.

"_Troublesome maybe I should have made her knock herself out by running into it headfirst" _Shikamaru thinks.

"Ok moving on will Shino Aburame and Kankurou please come down so we can start the second match" Genma says.

"Procter I withdraw so please move on to the next match" Kankurou says surprising almost everyone.

"Well due to Kankurou withdrawing the winner of the second match is Shino Aburame" Genma says.

"Well that was unexpected I wonder what is going on" Ken says to Haku.

"I don't know but we might as well keep our eyes open just in case" Haku replies.

"Ok moving on to the third match will Neji Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka please come down" Genma says.

"It's time good luck Ino-chan" Naruto says.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Ino says before jumping down to the arena floor.

"Why don't you just give up fate has already decided this match" Neji says.

"No thanks I plan on fighting and winning this match" Ino replies.

"Ok well seeing as how both of you seem to be ready let the third match begin" Genma says.

Jumping back Ino grabs a shuriken and throws it at Neji before making a few hand signs and saying "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"

The shuriken goes from one to about thirty Neji having no other option jumps back and yells "Rotation!"

Spinning around Neji deflects all the shuriken off around him.

Up in the stands Hiashi Hyuuga Neji's uncle is stunned that he was able to use Rotation a move that up till then had been only known by the main branch.

"Hummm so that didn't work guess I will have to think of something else" Ino says.

"Why fight fate this match was decided before it started" Neji says.

"Why do you think like that everyone can change" Ino says.

"You're wrong we each have a path that is set before us when we are born we have to follow it until the end" Neji replies.

"Well we will just see about that" Ino says before going into hand signs and firing a bolt of lighting at Neji making him roll to the side.

Ino continues to throw kunai and shuriken as well as fire off lighting bolts at Neji making him deflect them all over the arena.

"I must say that you are better then I thought as first, but this match is over now you are in range" Neji says before making a motion and says "Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms"

Before Ino can jump away Neji is right in front of her and attacks.

"Two Palms"

"Four Palms"

"Eight Palms"

"Sixteen Palms"

"Thirty-two Palms"

"Sixty-four Palms"

The result is Ino getting thrown back after being hit sixty-four times in under eight seconds.

Up in the stands Naruto yells "Ino-chan!"

"Well that didn't good very well poor Ino that must have hurt a lot" Haku comments.

"I think that attack was just what Ino needed now we find out the result of all that training that Ino put herself though" Ken says.

"Ino-chan I'm coming" Naruto says and is about to jump into the arena when Karia grabs him from behind.

"Let me go Karia-chan I have to get to Ino-chan" Naruto says.

"Just stay calm Naruto-kun Ino-chan will be fine you just have to believe in her" Karia says.

"You better be ok Ino-chan" Naruto says sitting back down.

Down in the arena Neji says "See I told you this match was over the minute it was decided that I was in it"

Genma is about to call the match when Ino says "I've had enough with your fate this and fate that crap. This match is not even close to being over"

"Really look at yourself you can barely stand up how do you expect to beat me when you can't even use your chakra" Neji says.

"Well I know that you can change fate if you really want to" Ino says before pushing some of her demonic chakra out of her chakra points forcing them open.

"_This not possible there is no way she should have been able to reopen her chakra points and what was that strange chakra" _Neji thinks.

Up in the stands a lot of people can't believe what just happened.

"_There's no mistake that's demonic chakra that Ino just used I didn't know that she had gotten to that point to be able to use it like that" _The Third thinks.

"_Well that was unexpected but it makes no difference soon the leaf will fall and Sasuke will be mine" _Orochimaru dressed as the Kazekage thinks.

"_That chakra the last time I felt it was back when the Uchiha attacked Naruto and Ino" _Hiashi thinks.

"See I told you that Ino-chan would be ok all we had to do was believe in her" Karia says.

"Well she was able to reopen her chakra points but I still don't see how she can beat Neji when she can't get past his Rotation" Haku says.

"Ino was more tricks then just that up her sleeves I think this is about to get very interesting" Ken says with a smile.

Down on the ground Neji recovering from his shock quickly regains his composure.

"So you are able to reopen your chakra points but it makes no difference if you can't get near me" Neji says.

"Why are you always talking about fate and where did this anger towards Hinata come from" Ino asks.

"It is because of her and the main branch that I am a slave and lost my father" Neji says reaching up and untying his headband revealing a strange seal on his forehead.

"What is that and what do you mean you lost your father?" Ino says.

"This is the cage bird seal it is put on everyone that is not part of the main branch it is a tool to keep us under control and to torture us if we don't obey them" Neji says.

"That's horrible but that is not a reason for hating Hinata she didn't do anything to you" Ino says.

"It happened years ago the war between the cloud and leaf had just ended and everyone was happy. It was then that a ninja from the cloud attempted to kidnap Hinata to learn the secret of the Byakugan. The ninja was quickly found and killed by Hinata's father Hiashi however the cloud was outraged over the death and demanded that the leaf kill the man who had killed their ninja. The leaf agreed and a ninja was killed but it wasn't Hiashi it was his twin brother Hizashi my father in his place" Neji says.

"So that's why you are so bitter towards the main branch, but you shouldn't hate Hinata it wasn't her fault that she got kidnapped" Ino says.

"But because of her getting kidnapped that my father was killed. In death he was finally able to be free of the curse seal" Neji says.

"I feel for you and the loss of your father but that doesn't make it alright to hate someone who never did anything to you" Ino says.

"You could never feel like I do branded with a mark that makes you different" Neji says.

"You're wrong there I do know a little about being set apart from everyone else and I intend to prove to you that you can change your fate" Ino says.

"Fine then just try there's no way that you can beat me" Neji says.

"Fine then if I can't get close to you then I will just have to make it so you can't move I guess" Ino says.

"Oh and just how do you expect to do that" Neji asks.

"Like this" Ino says starting to make hand signs.

**Flashback Start.**

"_Looks like you have gotten that move down with only a few items, now comes the hard part getting it too work with a lot of items" Ken says._

"_Thank you I really appreciate the time that you have taken to help teach me this move" Ino says._

"_It's no problem I wanted you to have a move that would be like a trump card to use in battle" Ken replies._

"_Where did you learn this move in the first place" Ino asks._

"_When I was outside the village training with different people one of my trainers taught it to me as a gift for completing my training" Ken replies._

"_Are you sure it's ok if I use it then I mean I don't want to get you into trouble" Ino says._

"_I'm sure the person who taught me said that if I found someone who I believed would be able to master it that I should teach them it" Ken says._

"_Well thank you anyways, by the way you never told me it's name" Ino says._

"_I was waiting for you to complete the first part of it now that you have a can tell you it's name" Ken says._

**Flashback End.**

"Hidden Art: Lighting Style Thunder Prison Jutsu!!" Ino yells.

From all the kunai and shuriken on the arena floor ropes of lighting flow wrapping Neji making it so he can't move.

"What is this I can't move at all" Neji says.

"When I was throwing them I left a little bit of lighting chakra on each. It was really hard to get to work but when you learn each of them become like a rope of lighting binding your opponent making it so they can't move at all" Ino says.

Neji tries to free himself but is not able to even move in inch.

"Sorry Neji but I'm going to end this right now" Ino says making a few hand signs before saying "Ninja Art: Lighting Discharge"

The ropes of lighting binding Neji all discharge their lighting knocking Neji out cold.

Genma walks over and checks Neji before saying "This match is over the winner of the third match is Ino Yamanaka"

"All right Ino-chan that was amazing" Naruto yells and jumps down to give Ino a hug.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" Ino says.

"Well that was interesting that jutsu that Ino used was really cool where did she learn it" Haku asks.

"One of the people I spent time training with outside the village taught me it and I thought that Ino would make good use of it" Ken answers.

"Wow I knew Ino was strong from watching the preliminary's but I had no idea she had that kind of power where have you been teaching her anyways?" Asuma asks Kurenai.

"I haven't been the one teaching Ino. It has been mostly Karia with a little help from Naruto and Ken" Kurenai answers.

"Well whatever they have been doing it is getting results" Asuma says.

"Well I must say I wasn't expecting to see a match that exciting that Yamanaka girl is a surprising one" Orochimaru says.

"Well Lord Kazekage if you thought that she was interesting you will really like the next match between your son and Naruto" The Third replies.

"Oh I'm sure that next match will be very exciting indeed" Orochimaru says.

"Alright now will Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki please come here so we can get the fourth and final match of the first round started" Genma says.

"This is it be careful Naruto-kun there's something not right about that Gaara kid" Karia says.

"Don't worry so much Karia-chan I'll be fine" Naruto yells up.

"Just be careful Naruto-kun I don't want to lose you" Ino says as she starts towards the stands.

"Thanks Ino-chan I'll be sure to be careful" Naruto says.

"Did you think Naruto will be ok I mean this Gaara looks like bad news I mean Rock Lee didn't even really lard a good hit on him" Haku says.

"I agree that Gaara is strong but I wouldn't worry about it Haku-chan I believe in Naruto I'm sure he will be just fine" Ken answers.

"You're strong I will really enjoy feeding your blood to mother when this match is over" Gaara says.

"Well that is just weird I mean what's up with you and talking about feeding peoples blood to your mother anyways" Naruto says.

"Well if you both are ready let the forth match begin" Genma says.

* * *

**Well that's it for the 14th Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Amazing Match and a War Explodes!**

**Poll is up for the Gender of the three upcoming OC's **

**All Female - 13**

**All Male - 0**

**Two Male One Female - 1**

**Two Female One Male - 4**

**Poll will run all the way though chapter 16.**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the 14th Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Again sorry to any of my readers if you have been waiting for this chapter for a while. I will try to get the next one out faster.


	15. Amazing Match and a War Explodes!

"I do not own Naruto. This is only a Fan Fiction based off the Characters from the Anime/Manga."

'Normal Talk'

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi Talk**'

'_**Kyuubi Thoughts'**_

-v- Paragraph or Scene Change.

As seen in the Summery the Main Pairings in the Story Will Be Naruto x Ino x Female Kyuubi. And OC x Female Haku x Temari x Kurenai. In this story Naruto will gain a close friend, manage to find love, and begin an epic adventure with friends.

Main OC's Name is Ken Kenshin. Others will be added as the Story Moves Along. There will also be three OC Jinchuriki's a vote later will decide their gender.

**Poll is now up to decide the Gender of the three OC's.**

**All Female.**

**All Male.**

**Two Female, One Male.**

**Two Male, One Female.**

**Poll will run though Chapter 16**

**Summery of Chapter 14.**

Last chapter the finals started off with Shikamaru vs. Temari. After a long battle Shikamaru was able to capture Temari with his shadow only to give up. Kankurou then surprised many people by withdrawing giving the win to Shino. In the third match Ino was able to beat Neji after a long and hard fight using a new lighting jutsu.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Amazing Match and a War Explodes!**

"Alright if you both are ready let the forth and final match of the first round begin" Genma says.

Jumping back Naruto is surprised when Gaara doesn't even move and just stands there.

"What you're not going to attack or anything" Naruto says.

"There's no point soon your blood will flow and I will feed it to mother" Gaara replies.

"Well ok then I guess I will start off" Naruto says throwing two shuriken right at Gaara only to see the sand billow up around him blocking both.

"_Well that's not good I guess his sand really is a complete defense"_ Naruto thinks.

"If that it your blood will only be worth my time if you show me more power then that" Gaara says.

"Ok I guess we will have to try something else I guess" Naruto says making a few shadow clones.

The clones jump off if different directions before charging at Gaara from both sides.

Without even moving Gaara's sand shoots out in both directions spearing both clones before they can even get close.

Up in the stands Ino is trying to figure out why Naruto's attacks aren't even getting close to Gaara.

"Damn how is he doing it he is not even moving and the sand is blocking everything Naruto throws at him" Ino says.

"It's not Gaara doing anything for some reason the sand acts by it self to protect Gaara. It has a mind of it's own it will protect him without him having to do anything. That's the main reason Gaara can't be beat no one can get close enough to him to even land a hit" Kankurou answers.

"Well it won't matter Naruto won't lose he will find a way around the sand" Ino says.

"That kid is way out of him league with Gaara I mean no one was ever touched Gaara much less hit him how does he expect to win" Kankurou replies.

"Just because Gaara has never been hit doesn't mean he will win. I have seen Naruto get though enough to know that he will always find a way to win" Ino says.

Over with Ken and Haku they are talking about what is going on with the sand.

"What is that some kind of sand manipulation that Gaara is using to block all of Naruto's attacks" Haku says.

"It could be but I don't think so. To manipulate the sand he would at least have to make movements with his hands of do something. He has not even moved during the whole match so far" Ken answers.

"If he doesn't have to do anything to defend himself how can Naruto expect to win at all" Haku says.

"Well he might have to pull out his element if he has been training in it like I think he has then he will have to perfect weapon to break a defense made of sand" Ken says.

Ino is getting worried watching and says "This is not good Naruto-kun can't even get close to Gaara at all"

"Gaara's sand defense is strong but not unbreakable. Naruto-kun still has his main element which is perfect for fighting someone from mid range" Karia answers.

"But that might not be enough I mean you saw the fight in the preliminaries even with all his speed Lee couldn't even land one hit on him" Ino says.

"But Naruto is not Lee he has power that Lee didn't we just have to believe that Naruto will win" Karia says.

Back down on the field both combatants and stand there looking right at each other.

" I can feel that you have more power then you are showing come up release all your power only then will I gain satisfaction in killing you" Gaara says.

"Man what is it with you are wanting people's blood for you mother anyways I man why would she want that for you" Naruto says.

"I can hear mother in my head she is calling for your blood Uzumaki" Gaara says.

"You can hear your mother's voice in your head why would she want you to do something like this" Naruto says.

"Mother has always been in my head calling for me to kill and keeping me awake" Gaara answers.

Up in the stands Karia's eyes widen.

"It can't be" Karia says.

"What is it what can't be?" Ino asks.

"I just remembered why that kid seems so much like Naruto. His chakra that's Ichibi" Karia says.

"Wait Ichibi is that who I think it is" Ino asks.

"Yes Ichibi is better known as the One Tailed Tanuki my youngest sister Tana. Up until now I couldn't sense her chakra but now I'm sure it's her but I don't understand why she would be driving this kid mad she was always nice and gentle" Karia answers.

"So Gaara is really a Jinchuuriki and he has your sister sealed inside him" Ino says.

"Yes and the seal must be what's making her all crazy and bloodthirsty  
Karia says.

"Do you think you could fix the seal" Ino says.

"Me no for all my years I never had the skill to become really good at seals. It would take a seal master to be able to fix that seal I would think" Karia says.

"Where are we going to find a seal master at a time like this" Ino says.

"In case you forgot there is one here in the stadium right now. The one who made the seal that's on your stomach" Karia says.

"Oh that's right Ken's good with seals, but is he really a seal master" Ino says.

"From what I know of sealing the only way to become a seal master is to make your own seal. And that seal that he used to connect us is just the kind that only a seal master would be able to come up with" Karia says.

"So after the finals we should go tell him about all of this" Ino says.

"No we should go and tell him right now I can't help getting the feeling that something bad is going to happen really soon" Karia replies.

Meanwhile a few miles outside the village Zabuza is just returning from a mission with a group of Chuunin to the land of waves.

"It will sure be good to get back to the village and we might be able to check out the finals if we get back in time" one of the chuunin says.

"The sooner we get back the better I keep getting this bad feeling" Zabuza says.

Back at the stadium Karia and Ino have just made there way over to where Ken and Haku are sitting which is where must of the leaf village Chuunin and Jounin are seated.

"Ken there's something important about Gaara that we think you need to know about" Karia says.

"What is it" Ken says.

"Gaara is really a Jinchuuriki. He holds the one tail that happens to be my youngest sister but it seems that something is wrong with the seal making her go mad" Karia says.

"That explains a lot about why he acts the way he does. Now knowing that he is a Jinchuuriki based on the art of sealing I would say that now only is the seal too weak but also there is something added that is driving your sister mad slowly and that in turn is slowly driving Gaara mad" Ken says.

"What kind of seal do you think Gaara has on him anyways" Karia asks.

"Well after looking at Gaara is would have to think a three star seal to start with that would be why he is slowly going mad a tailed demon was never meant to be held by a three star a five star is the weakest one you should ever try. As to why she is being driven mad I would have to guess either a Berserker Seal or a Priest Seal added on top of the three star seal. Who even did the sealing must have done a bad job on purpose to make him unstable" Ken answers.

"Do you think that you would be able to repair the seal" Karia asks.

"More then likely, but it worries me that the main reason to do the sealing that way is to make a weapon" Ken says.

"I have also been getting the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon" Karia says.

"Yes I have been feeling that something is wrong for a while now and with the news about Gaara I think we need to act now" Ken says.

"What should we do" Ino asks.

"First we alert all of the leaf Jounin who are in the stadium Haku-chan go tell Kurenai-chan that something is up and to be ready for anything. Karia I want you to go to Ibiki who is heading up the main force of ninja and tell him that we expect an attack and to start evacuating the non ninja and academy students. Meanwhile I am going to alert all the rest of the Jounin and Chuunin around us" Ken says making a hand sign.

All around them the leaf Chuunin and Jounin feel the slight Chakra spike.

"You feel that Asuma" Kurenai asks.

"Yes that's the hidden sign for trouble and to be ready for something to happen but who is sending it" Asuma answers.

"It's Ken I would know his chakra anywhere" Kurenai says.

Just then Haku appears right next to both Kurenai and Asuma.

"Haku what's going on we felt the spike why did Ken send it" Kurenai asks.

"We have just found out that Gaara is a Jinchuuriki and that his seal seems to be faulty. Ken thinks it was done on purpose to make him into a weapon" Haku answers.

"Does he think that we are going to be attacked?" Asuma asks.

"Ken thinks that there is a good chance that there will be an attack. And finding out about Gaara makes him think that we might have a problem with the Sand and also the Sound" Haku says.

**Flashback Start. **

"_Haku-chan I just learned that the leader of the sound village is Orochimaru the same person who injured you in the forest of death" Ken says._

"_Wait you said that he was the one who gave Sasuke that mark what do you think he is up to if he was in the village" Haku says._

"_I don't know for sure but I think that we need to be careful when it comes to any sound ninja" Ken says._

"_Well even if the sound does something we still have more ninja then them right?" Haku asks._

"_Well it might turn out that the sound is not the only ninja we have to worry about. Remember when we were on that border patrol to the border with sand and how there was no one all along the border at all. Considering that the Kazekage is to attend the finals to have no one on the border at all seems strange" Ken says._

**Flashback End. **

"Well that's not good news if we do get attacked by both the sand and the sound we could have a problem. Ken was right to alert all the Chuunin and Jounin if an attack comes we will be at least alert and ready to fight" Asuma says.

"If an attack does come we need to get the non ninja to safety as fast as we can" Kurenai says.

"Ken already sent Karia to alert Ibiki that an attack is expected" Haku says.

"Well then I guess the only thing we can do is wait and be ready for if an attack comes" Kurenai says.

Off in the middle of the village Ibiki is standing with a group of ninja when Karia appears.

"Ibiki Ken sent me to tell you that we expect an attack and to evacuate all non ninja and also the academy students as well to the shelters" Karia says.

"So we might be attacked in that case have squads one thought eight begin the evacuation. All other squads are to move to backup the groups on the wall all around the village" Ibiki says.

As he squads move out to their assigned jobs Ibiki turns to Karia and asks "Does Ken know who might be involved in the attack and who is leading it?"

"Well I do know that the sand boy Gaara is really a Jinchuuriki so we can assume that the sand ninja will be in if there is an attack and we have found that the sound village's leader is Orochimaru so we also have to watch out for any sound ninja other then that we really don't know" Karia answers.

"Well if there is a Jinchuuriki involved we have to be really careful. Well thank you for to update you can return to the stadium now I will make sure steps are taken if there is an attack" Ibiki says.

"Alright we will keep you informed" Karia says as she disappears back towards the stadium.

Meanwhile back in the stadium Naruto had started using some wind attacks and managed to land a hit on Gaara only to find out that Gaara seemed to be wearing some of his sand like armor.

"Man I'm going to have to try hard I guess" Naruto says.

"Good the stronger you are the better if will be when I defeat you" Gaara answers before making a few hand signs making the sand rise up arou8nd him encasing him in a big ball of sand.

"Hummm that's not good I guess we can see if he can still defend from inside" Naruto says before charging the ball only to have spikes of sand appear forcing him to back up.

Inside the ball Gaara is making hind signs and thinking "_You will have his blood soon mother"_

Naruto makes a few hand signs and the makes a slashing motion towards the ball of sand. Suddenly a small gash appears in the ball shocking most people.

"No way he broke though Gaara's defense" Kankurou says.

Before anything else can happen the Kage's box is covered in smoke setting many ninja into motion.

"_The Attack has Started" _Kankurou thinks.

"_That's the signal the plan has begun" _Baki thinks.

"_Oh no the attack what do I do"_ Temari thinks.

"_I guess there was an attack planned" _Ken thinks.

"_Great and I was hoping to spend some alone time with Ken too" _Haku thinks.

"_We need to get all the villagers to safety" _Kurenai thinks.

"_What's with the smoke I wonder if something is going to happen" _Naruto thinks.

"_The attack has started I need to get to Naruto" _Ino thinks.

* * *

**Well that's it for the 15th Chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next chapter called Battle's and Power!**

**Poll is up for the Gender of the three upcoming OC's **

**All Female - 17**

**All Male - 0**

**Two Male One Female - 1**

**Two Female One Male - 4**

**Poll will run all the way though chapter 16. Note only vote with Reviews my profile has a different poll up right now. Thank you**

Note I don't own any characters from Naruto except Ken Kenshin who I made and any other OC's that come up in this story.

If you want to comment feel free to but I don't want to hear people just complaining about my story.

If you enjoyed the 15th Chapter I would love to hear what you think about it.

Again sorry to any of my readers if you have been waiting for this chapter for a while. I will try to get the next one out faster.


End file.
